Amour, Haine et Séduction
by Faithlove43
Summary: Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy deviennent tous les deux préfets en chef, eux qui n'ont jamais put se supporter, vont pourtant être obligés de vivre ensemble...Amour, Haine, Séduction...Venez lire la plus belle histoire d'amour de Poudlard. FIC FINIE !
1. Rentrée Particulière

**Chapitre 1 : Rentrée particulière**

Hermione Granger, âgée aujourd'hui de 17 ans, allait de nouveau faire sa rentrée au très célèbre collège de sorcellerie : Poudlard. Cette jeune fille avait énormément changé depuis l'année dernière, elle avait décidé de lisser ses longs cheveux châtains de façon permanente grâce à un sort de haut niveau appris dans la revue "_Sorcière Hebdo_", ce qui lui allait à merveille. Elle avait aussi beaucoup grandit et son corps abordait maintenant des formes très féminines qui faisaient de nombreux dégâts, elle était devenue tout simplement une jeune femme, une magnifique jeune femme. Elle était très excitée à l'idée de retrouver ses amis, cela faisait 3 mois qu'elle ne les avaient pas vus, bien sure ils avaient gardé contact en s'écrivant régulièrement, mais ils ne s'étaient pas vus une seule fois de toute les vacances. Elle se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, remis une couche de gloss transparent sur ses lèvres fines. Une fois chose faite, elle recula et elle s'admira encore une fois. Elle portait un jean délavé taille basse ainsi qu'un petit haut à bretelle blanc portant le numéro 23, son chiffre porte bonheur. Sa façon de s'habiller était assez simple et basic, elle n'était pas le genre de fille provocante et aguicheuse qu'elle avait put croiser dans de nombreuses rues lors de ses nombreuses sorties. Elle ajouta la touche finale à sa préparation, un joli piercing munit d'une pierre violette qu'elle positionna à son nombril, c'était un petit cadeau de son ex petit ami français, Julien. En y repensant elle sentit une pointe lui fendre le coeur, la séparation avait était très douloureuse, même si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui, elle s'était attachée à ce garçon si gentil, sensible et beau comme un dieu, jamais elle n'avait pensé que les français étaient aussi beau... Elle remercia en silence Julien pour son geste, elle avait fait ce piercing sur un coup de tête mais ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde, elle trouvait ça terriblement sexy et puis elle trouvait que ceci cassé assez bien avec son image de première de la classe qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter. Elle sourit à son reflet, elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour cette rentrée. Cette année n'était pas une année comme les autres, elle avait été nommée préfète en chef de la maison des Gryffondors, seul deux préfets en chef avaient été nommés pour cette année, car seul les deux premières maisons de l'année dernière avaient étaient choisies, mais elle ne savait pas encore qui était l'autre chanceux, mais elle se doutait que celui ci était sûrement un Serpentard.

« Pourvu que ce ne soit pas l'autre abruti » pensa t'elle.

Une voix retentit d'en bas des escaliers, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

**Mère :** Hermione, dépêche toi tu va être en retard, le train part à 11h pile, chérie.

**Hermione :** Oui maman j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle regarda sa chambre une dernière fois, elle allait lui manquer pendant cette année, elle était devenue comme une sorte de repère, de lieu de sûreté quand elle n'allait pas bien, elle sourit une dernière fois puis referma la porte sur elle et descendit les escaliers en trombe et s'engouffra dans la voiture ou sa mère l'y attendait.

**Mère :** Bon j'espère que tu n'as rien oublié, tu as vérifié avant de partir ?

**Hermione :** Maman, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bien tout, et puis c'est pas la première année que je part !!

**Mère :** Oui bien sure, je suis désolée, je deviens trop protectrice, mais depuis que ton père est...

**Hermione :** Je sais... je sais, je n'ai pas oublié, je... j'ai tout pris...

Hermione sentit son ventre se contracter, comme si tout d'un coup il devenait de plus en plus lourd, elle sentit comme une légère brise glacial se rependre sur sa peau, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas céder à la tentation de s'effondrer dans les bras de sa mère pour que celle-ci la cajole comme une petite fille, elle n'avait pas le droit, elle devait être forte. Elle sentit son poing se resserrer dans sa paume et sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Comment aurait t'elle pu oublier ? Comment aurait t'elle pu oublier la mort de son propre père ? Cela faisait plus de 2 mois maintenant mais la douleur était la même, toujours aussi intense, jamais elle ne s'était estompée depuis. Elle s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits, sa mère la tira une nouvelle fois de ses pensées.

**Mère :** Ca y ai on est arrivé ma chérie.

**Hermione :** Ok, bon et bien j'y vais.

Elle sortit de la voiture, mis ses affaires sur un chariot et commença à partir quand ça mère l'interpella.

**Mère :** Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Je n'aime pas trop te voir y aller toute seule.

**Hermione :** Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille, et puis tu sais à quel point je déteste les au revoir, je n'ai pas envie de voir couler mon mascara, il m'a coûté cher tu sais.

**Mère :** Oui bien sure, bon prend soin de toi surtout, et envoie moi de tes nouvelles, oh et je t'enverrai tes cadeaux pour noël.

**Hermione :** D'accord je te remercie.

Elle s'approcha de sa maman et l'a pris dans ses bras une dernière fois, l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, sa mère émis un faible sourire, sa fille était d'une force qu'elle enviait, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Hermione respira un grand coup puis se dirigea d'un pas conquerrant vers la voix 9 3/4.

« Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle année » pensa t'elle.

A peine eu t'elle franchit le mur qu'une main pesante se posa sur son épaule.

**Inconnu :** Vous êtes bien Melle Granger ?

**Hermione :** Ca dépend ce que vous lui voulez ...

Voyant que l'homme n'était pas du genre à plaisanter elle ajouta

**Hermione :** Oui c'est bien moi, que ...

**Inconnu :** Veuillez me suivre je vous pris.

L'homme pris ses bagages et l'a dirigea à bord du train dans un compartiment situé tout au début, c'était le compartiment uniquement réservé aux deux préfets.

**Hermione :** Oh si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfère faire le voyage avec mes amis, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

**Inconnu :** Le règlement exige que les deux préfets effectuent leur voyage ensemble dans un compartiment qui leur est propre.

**Hermione :** Bien, si le règlement l'exige, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

L'homme ne cilla même pas à sa remarque, d'ailleurs il ne comportait aucune autres expressions sur son visage peu amical, il pris les affaires d' Hermione, ouvrit la porte du compartiment, et jeta les affaires, sans grand soin, sur un siège puis s'en alla sans un regard pour elle.

**Hermione :** Oh m'aider pas surtout, je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

Hermione sentit une présence dans le compartiment, « sans doute le deuxième préfet » pensa t'elle, elle se tourna vers sa valise et essaya de la porter au coffre juste au dessus.

**Hermione :** Oh tu pourrai m'aider s'il te plait, elles sont un peu trop... lourdes....

Hermione se retourna et fit face au second élève, elle en eu le souffle coupé. Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend essayant de reprendre ses esprits. « Non pas lui » pensa t'elle. Devant elle se tenait bien un Serpentard, mais aussi le pire que la maison puisse avoir. Il se tenait tranquillement assis, tenant une revue. Il l'a scruté de son petit air supérieur, ne se privant pas du sourire narquois qui naquit sur ses lèvres. Ainsi son cauchemar prenait forme, devant elle se tenait Drago Malfoy, habillé de son uniforme de sorcier et mettant en évidence son insigne représentant un serpent, l'insigne de sa maison. L'élève aux cheveux de couleur blonde platine, qui pour cette année ne comportait aucune trace de gel, la dévisagait de son regard bleu azur. Il semblait très amusé de la situation

**Drago :** Tu devrais fermer la bouche Granger, tu ressemble à une carpe sortit de l'eau.

**Hermione :** Malfoy... c'est pas possible, non pas toi ...dis moi tu est né juste pour me pourrir la vie ou c'est juste une impression ?

**Drago :** Non c'est bien la réalité et tu ne peux pas savoir avec quelle joie immense j'effectue mon devoir.

**Hermione :** Bien sure, le contraire m'aurait étonné, donc je suppose que c'est toi le second préfet ?

**Drago :** Quel sens de la déduction, alors la tu m'impressionne.

**Hermione :** J'aurais du me douter que papa Malfoy payerai pour que son fils chéri devienne préfet, remarque ce n'est pas grâce à tes qualités que tu aurait pu le devenir.

**Drago :** Merci venant de ta part ce compliment me touche.

Elle poussa un soupir de frustration, il fallait qu'elle fasse avec, elle laissa sa valise sur le siège, pris son disc man et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette en face de Malfoy, elle le regarda d'un regard méprisant, signe qu'il ne devait plus lui adresser la parole, elle se cala dans le coin de la banquette, mis son disc man en route et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir cette face de petite fouine qui lui donnait des nausées. Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, bercée par les ballottements du train, elle était complètement épuisé et ne dormait plus depuis plusieurs jours, la fatigue se fit sentir, elle se laissa aller à un profond sommeil.

Malfoy cessa de lire sa revue sur les plus célèbres joueurs de Quidditch et scruta Hermione de son regard perçant, il haussa légèrement son sourcil droit, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Il s'amusa à la détailler de haut en bas, sans quitter son sourire ironique.

Il avait l'impression de la regarder pour la première fois, elle avait énormément changé, elle était devenue extrêmement jolie dut il reconnaître. C'était la première fois qu'il l'a voyait habillé comme une moldue, chose dont il avait horreur mais il dut aussi reconnaître que cela lui allait à ravir. Elle était vraiment jolie quand elle dormait, elle semblait paisible, tel un ange. Et elle ne posait plus son regard empli de haine qu'elle n'avait que pour lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que tout deux se lançaient des vannes, depuis leur première rencontre il y avait 7 ans de cela maintenant. Ce comportement était même devenu une sorte de rituel, presque un jeu. Il l'a contempla, il avait enfin l'opportunité de le faire sans qu'elle ne se mette à lui lancer toutes les insultes habituelles qu'elle ne réservait rien que pour lui. D'un geste vif, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer ni même réfléchir il pris la couverture qui se trouvait à coté de lui et la déposa délicatement sur Hermione. Voyant que celle ci commença à bouger il se précipita sur sa banquette et se replongea dans son bouquin, comme si de rien n'était. Une fois assis, il s'insultât de tous les noms d'oiseaux et se maudit pour le geste affectif qu'il venait d'avoir en vers elle. Hermione se réveilla ½ heures plus tard. Elle s'étira, elle avait mal au dos à cause de cette banquette inconfortable. Elle fut aussi étonnée de trouver une couverture sur elle, elle regarda Drago et leva vers lui un sourcil interrogateur.

**Drago :** Oh ne te fais pas de film, Potter est passé te voir et te l'a mise

**Hermione :** C'est une délicate intention de sa part, heureusement qu'il existe encore des hommes courtois de ce jour.

**Drago :** Si tu le dis... tu devrais mettre ta robe de sorcière, on va bientôt arriver.

Hermione regarda la pièce et fut gênée de constater qu'elle ne pouvait se changer sans échapper aux regards de son colocataire. Drago s'en rendit compte et ne put réprimer un sourire sadique qui l'a fit frissonner, c'était la première fois que en l'espace de quelques secondes elle avait trouvé Drago sexy, elle se sentit idiote d'un coup, elle commençait à perdre la tête.

**Drago :** Oh ne t'inquiète pas Granger j'en ai vu d'autres et des bien plus jolies crois moi...

**Hermione :** Oh je n'en doute pas, vu la réputation de tombeur que tu as... dit elle d'un ton sarcastique. Mais tu as plutôt intérêt à te retourner si tu ne veux pas un joli oeil aux beurre noir pour atténuer ton teint de cadavre.

**Drago :** Comme vous voudrez princesse, tu vois que je ne suis pas si pervers que ça...

**Hermione :** Désolée mais tu ne pourra pas effacer l'image que j'ai de toi et elle n'est pas très flatteuse. Elle enleva son haut et sentit une petite piqûre.

**Hermione :** Aie !!!

**Drago :** Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

**Hermione :** Rien. Ouille. Elle avait une douleur terrible sur son omoplate droite.

**Drago :** Allez c'est bon je vais pas te manger, montre moi. Il se retourna vivement et l'a trouva en soutien gorge, un très joli soutien gorge en soie rouge, d'un geste rapide elle plaqua son top pour se cacher, elle regarda le sol, terriblement gênée.

**Drago :** Heu ... je peux regarder, enfin si tu veux bien ? dit il d'une voix timide.

Hermione fut très étonnée c'était la premier fois qu'elle voyait Malfoy aussi gêné et aussi timide, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute. Elle réfléchit un instant, sa blessure lui faisait vraiment mal, Malfoy pourrai peut être faire quelque chose.

**Drago :** Je ne vais rien te faire rassure toi, et puis il est mal vu de s'attaquer à son ennemi quand celui ci est de dos, j'ai ma fierté à préserver moi.

**Hermione :** D'accord, si tu me promet de laisser tes mains en vue.

**Drago :** Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je poserai mes mains sur toi.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération, non décidément il ne changera jamais. Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire coquin, sa démarche était très féline, comme si il s'approchait de sa proie. Elle se retourna pour lui montrer là d'ou venait sa douleur, elle était très anxieuse, comment pouvait elle laisser Malfoy l'a toucher. Il se plaça derrière elle, il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, elle fut parcouru d'un frisson au moment ou la peau de Drago entra en contact avec la sienne, sa main était si froide, mais était ce sa froideur ou le contact lui même qui l'avait fait frissonner ? Elle fut surprise de la douceur de la peau de son ennemi, et la tendresse avec laquelle il l'a touché. Il poussa délicatement la bretelle de soutient gorge qui barré la petite plaie. Au grand étonnement de celui ci, elle se laissa faire. Il posa un doigt sur la blessure avec précaution.

**Hermione :** Aie !!! Fais attention, ça fait mal

**Drago :** Qu'es ce que tu peux être douillette, ce n'est rien tu as juste une petite coupure, tu as du te blesser avec la fermeture éclair de ton haut.

**Hermione :** Oui sûrement.

Il alla fouiller dans sa valise et sortit sa baguette magique et alla se replacer derrière elle, et tapota tout doucement sur la plaie en prononçant une formule magique.

**Drago :** Voila tu n'a plus rien.

**Hermione :** Je suppose que je dois te remercier, il faudra que tu m'apprennes ce sort, il pourrait m'être très utile.

**Drago :** Alors là tu peux toujours rêver, Granger.

**Hermione :** Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je me retrouverais dans cette situation et qui plus est avec toi, je crois que j'aurais envoyé la personne à l'asile le plus proche.

**Drago :** Oui je te comprend j'aurais fait la même chose.

**Hermione :** Si tu raconte à qui que se soit ce qui viens de se passer, je te tue c'est clair ?

**Drago :** A qui voudrais tu que je raconte ça ? J'ai ma réputation à préserver moi. Il retourna à sa lecture sans un regard pour elle et ajouta d'un ton détaché :

**Drago :** Ah au fait très joli le piercing...

Hermione ne put réprimer un magnifique sourire, ce compliment l'avait touché, ainsi il l'avait remarqué, elle se ressaisit vivement, elle ne voulait pas que Drago l'a voie sourire bêtement après un compliment de sa part.

Ils ne se reparlèrent plus jusqu'a l'arrivée du train à Poudlard.


	2. Cohabitation Difficile

**Chapitre 2 : Cohabitation difficile**

Hermione descendit avec un sourire resplendissant, enfin elle était chez elle, elle contempla le château, elle avait beau le connaître par coeur et sous tous les angles, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver la même admiration en le contemplant. Une personne criant son nom la fit sortir une fois de plus de ses pensées.

**Harry :** HERMIONE, HERMIONE, celle ci se retourna avec un énorme sourire en reconnaissant cette voix si familière.

Il était là courant vers elle, « oh mon dieu qu'il est beau » pensa t'elle, son meilleur ami était devant elle, l'a fixant un instant comme pour la contempler. Ils se sourirent timidement et enfin ils se prirent dans les bras.

**Harry :** Comme tu m'as manqué.

**Hermione :** Tu m'as aussi manqué Harry. Tu as beaucoup changé, dis moi, tu es devenu très mignon, attention à pas faire trop de ravage cette année.

Elle se détacha de lui pour mieux l'admirer. C'est vrai qu'il avait énormément changé, il avait grandi, beaucoup grandi, toujours ses cheveux de couleur noir corbeau tout en bataille donnant un petit coté sexy à son propriétaire et couvrant aussi cette cicatrice devenue légendaire, ses beaux yeux verts rieurs la regardant avec tendresse, son visage était le même avec ses mêmes expressions mais à la fois différent, il paraissait beaucoup plus mure et plus sure de lui et il avait un charme fou. Comment pouvait on changer autant en seulement 3 mois ? Elle le regarda et le pris une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

**Ron :** Hé ho moi aussi je suis la, merci de s'en être rendu compte.

**Harry :** Hermione, je te présente Ron, un vieil ami.

**Hermione :** Oui il me semble que vous me dites légèrement quelque chose.

**Ron :** Merci ça me touche...

Hermione éclata de rire et pris Ron dans ses bras, comme s'était si bon de les revoirs, le trio était enfin réuni pour une nouvelle année d'aventure.

**Harry :** On t'a cherché partout dans le train, tu était ou ?

**Hermione :** Oh, j'étais dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets en chef, désolée je n'ai pas eu le droit de vous rejoindre.

**Harry :** Ca ne fait rien, alors qui est l'autre préfet ?

**Hermione :** A votre avis qui à assez d'argent pour faire pression sur l'administration du collège ?

**Ron :** Malfoy

**Hermione :** Bingo, au fait merci Harry pour la couverture dans le train c'était gentil de ta part.

**Harry :** Quelle couverture ? De quoi tu parles ?

**Hermione :** Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as mis une couverture quand je dormais ?

**Harry :** Bah non, je t'ai dit qu'on ne savait même pas ou tu était.

**Hermione :** Oh, j'ai du rêver alors...

**McGonagall :** Ah enfin je vous trouve, bonjour Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, excuser moi de venir troubler ces touchantes retrouvailles mais je dois vous emprunter Melle Granger.

**Ron :** Très bien, aucun problème professeur, à plus tard Hermione

**Hermione :** Oh heu bien sure, à plus tard les garçons. Et Hermione s'en alla avec le professeur McGonagall, responsable de la maison des Gryffondors. Une fois qu'elle fut éloignée, Harry soupira.

**Harry :** J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va moins la voir cette année avec ce poste de préfet en chef.

**Ron :** Ouais, je le crois aussi, tu as remarqué à quel point elle a changé ?

**Harry :** M'en parle pas je la trouve ...

**Ron :** Magnifique.

Hermione suivit McGonagall jusqu' a un grand escalier en marbre de couleur blanc cassé ou l'attendais Malfoy, il l'a regarda d'un air hautain, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer d'exaspération, décidément il était vraiment bizarre.

Tout trois se dirigèrent dans un immense couloir et assez étroit, situé au 3ème étage, qui déboucha sur un gigantesque tableau représentant une magnifique jeune femme, sûrement une comtesse vu les vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle regarda Malfoy d'un air gourmand et lui sourit d'un sourire charmeur, quand à lui il lui souffla un baiser, ce spectacle donna la nausée à Hermione qui ne s'en cacha pas. "Grenadine" cria McGonagall, et le portrait bascula.

**McGonagall :** Bien vous vous trouvez dans vos appartements conçus spécialement pour les préfets en chef, vous y resterai tout au long de l'année, vous disposez d'un salon commun ainsi qu'une salle de bain, à votre droite Miss Granger vos appartements, et à votre gauche se trouve les vôtres Mr Malfoy.

Elle s'apprêta à partir puis ajouta :

**McGonagall :** Connaissant vos relations, essayez de ne pas vous entretuer, sur ce bonne nuit. Elle claqua du doigt et de la nourriture apparut sur la table, puis elle quitta la pièce.

**Drago :** Quand mon père apprendra ça ...

**Hermione :** Papa Malfoy, toujours au petit soin de son fils chéri pour préserver sa réputation, comme c'est attendrissant, ça doit bien être la seule marque d'affection qu'il peut avoir à ton égard...

**Drago :** Attention Granger, ne dit pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter... n'oubli pas que je suis préfet et que j'ai le droit d'enlever des points

**Hermione :** N'oublie pas Malfoy que je suis préfète aussi et que j'ai les mêmes pouvoirs que toi...

« Elle à du caractère » pensa t'il. « J'aime bien ça ». Malfoy s'approcha de la table, inspecta la nourriture déposée sur la table et décida de prendre une pomme. Il leva la tête, et regarda Hermione d'un air méprisant et glacial.

**Drago :** Et bien moi qui croyait que cette année serait une des meilleures, je me retrouve à partager un appartement avec une sang de bourbe..

**Hermione :** Parce ce que tu crois que moi ça me plaît d'être 24/24 avec une fouine arrogante ?

**Drago :** Evidement...n'importe quelle fille payerai très cher pour pouvoir partager ne serai ce que cinq minutes en ma compagnie... à bien y réfléchir tu dois être la seule fille qui ne me trouve pas séduisant... Serais-tu lesbienne Granger ?

**Hermione :** Pour ton information je préférerai devenir lesbienne que d'avoir des vues sur une petite fouine dans ton genre, les filles ne veulent sortir avec toi simplement à cause de ton nom et de ton argent, et je trouve ça encore plus pitoyable, ne te fait pas d'illusion Malfoy tu n'a absolument rien de séduisant....

Sans même un regard pour Malfoy, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, ravie d'avoir pu lui rabattre le caquet sans qu'il ait eu le temps de répliquer. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle remarqua que ses valises étaient déjà là, elle admira la pièce, elle était vraiment très jolie et agréable, elle inspirait la douceur, la sûreté, elle ressemblait légèrement à sa propre chambre. Un feu de cheminée avait été allumé et diffusait de la chaleur dans la pièce, un lit en baldaquin sur sa droite munis de dentelle et de voile de chaque coté, un bureau imposant en chêne sur sa gauche, un sofa de velours rouge ainsi qu'une petite table à ses cotés, de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient entrer la lumière, ainsi qu'une immense penderie, rien que pour elle. Tout était parfait, elle adopta l'endroit de suite. Epuisée par le voyage elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les mains sur son ventre, fixant le plafond, le voyage avait était un des plus bizarre qu'elle ai connu, Malfoy était vraiment quelqu'un de très complexe, elle se demandait se qui pouvait bien se cacher sous cette carapace de gros dur, car elle était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose, cette après midi en était la preuve, il avait été d'une douceur infinie envers elle, rien que de penser au contact de sa peau sur la sienne elle fut parcouru d'un frisson. A présent elle était persuadée que c'était Malfoy qui avait mis la couverture sur elle, elle ne put réprimer un sourire ravi.

De son coté Malfoy était accoudé à la fenêtre regardant la pluie tomber, il était perdu dans ses pensées, que c'était il passé cet après midi ? Pourquoi avait il été aussi gentil envers elle ? Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, il ne devait exprimer aucune sympathie envers son entourage, il devait rester froid, son père lui avait répété une centaine de fois qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer le moindre sentiment envers ses proches et encore moins à ses ennemis, et qu'elle jolie ennemie qu'il avait là. Il repensa à la douceur de sa peau, le petit grain de beauté sur son épaule, le parfum envoûtant qui émanait d'elle, de ses cheveux, il se rappela qu'elle sentait la vanille, son parfum préféré. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées, il enleva son t-shirt et commença à faire des pompes. Il avait trouvé ce remède pendant les vacances, chaque fois qu'il n'allait pas bien ou qu'il était en colère, il faisait des pompes, et cela lui avait bien servi, son corps était magnifiquement sculpté. Drago était un garçon assez grand, il était aussi musclé, de beaux abdos bien dessinés se contractés lors de ses tractions, ses muscles roulaient sous son effort physique, les entraînements de Quidditch avait bien fonctionné sur lui. Il pensa à elle, elle devait être à coté, elle était à quelques mètres de lui pourtant tellement inaccessible.

Hermione décida qu'il était un peu tard pour la réflexion, elle se leva et fit apparaître une chaîne hi-fi sur le bureau à l'aide de sa baguette magique et mis une chanson bruyante comme elle les aimés. Elle se mit au milieu de la pièce et commença à onduler son corps au rythme de la musique, elle aimait danser, elle commença à chanter à l'aide d'un micro imaginaire et bougea de plus belle, en même temps elle rangeait ses affaires dans les armoires qui avaient été mises à sa disposition. Les portes de l'armoire s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et une multitude de vêtements se mirent à voler dans la pièce et se plièrent d'eux mêmes.

Malfoy intrigué par le bruit que faisait Hermione, se décida à aller voir ce qu'elle fabriquait, il entrouvrit la porte délicatement pour ne pas annoncer sa présence, il fut très étonné du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Hermione était entrain de se trémousser au son d'une musique assez bizarre, « Sûrement une musique de Moldu » pensa t'il, il sourit à la vu de cette fille qui se trémoussé, il aimait beaucoup sa nouvelle coiffure et il du reconnaître qu' elle était vraiment bien foutu, elle était fine mais avec des rondeurs là ou il fallait, il l'a détailla de la tête au pied sans en laisser une miette, il voulait découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau, il s'arrêta sur ses fesses qu'il trouva agréable à regarder, musclé comme il les aimaient, son ventre était plat et laisser apparaître des abdos bien travaillés, elle avait le plus beau ventre qu'il ai jamais vu, et dieu sais combien il en avait vu. Hermione sentit tout d'un coup un regard pesant sur elle, ne laissant rien paraître, elle regarda discrètement le miroir devant elle et vis le reflet de Drago l'observant au coin de la porte. Elle sentit que son regard l'a détaillé, elle ne put explique pourquoi mais elle aima la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, elle se senti vivante d'un coup, elle se trémoussa de plus belle pour voir l'effet que son corps produisait sur lui, elle fut ravie du résultat elle put lire du désir dans les yeux de Malfoy, il fut une époque ou elle l'aurait cogné pour avoir oser poser ce regard sur elle, mais à présent c'était différent, elle se sentait différente. Elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle laissa échapper un sourire de vainqueur, elle avait eu Malfoy à son propre piège, il n'avait pas osé rentrer ni même la ridiculiser, il avait été gêné de la situation et était reparti sans demander son reste. Elle se changea et se glissa dans son lit bien chaud, demain allait enfin commencer sa première journée de cours, même si elle n'avait plus le même engouement pour les études, elle était pressé de voir ses nouveaux professeurs, de découvrir ses nouvelles matières et surtout de voir ses amis, ils lui avaient énormément manqué. Elle s'endormit enfin après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.


	3. Découverte Corporelle

**Chapitre 3 : Découverte corporelle**

Le lendemain elle fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui donnaient à la pièce une clarté apaisante. Elle s'étira, elle avait bien dormi pour une fois

Elle se leva, regarda à la fenêtre et vis qu'il faisait très beau dehors, ce qui l'a mis tout de suite de bonne humeur. Elle pris ses affaires et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Malfoy entrain de se brosser les dents vêtu simplement d'une serviette de bain enroulé à sa taille. Il l'a regarda un instant et sourit intérieurement de satisfaction en l'a voyant rougir. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits mais là, le spectacle l'avait complètement abasourdi, elle n'avait jamais imaginer que Malfoy pouvait être aussi beau et aussi bien fait, elle avait était surprise, agréablement surprise, elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, il faisait vraiment chaud dans cette salle de bain tout d'un coup, elle secoua la tête et se força à reprendre ses esprits et entra comme si de rien n'était.

**Drago :** Va y entre fait comme chez toi...

**Hermione :** Mais je suis chez moi.

Elle se plaça au lavabo à coté de lui le regarda d'un air méprisant et se brossa les cheveux.

**Drago :** Tu as une des ces têtes le matin, pas étonnant que tu n'est personne dans ta vie, tu as une tête affreuse.

**Hermione :** Merci du compliment, et bien moi j'en deviens à me demander si tu n'a pas jeter un sort à toutes les filles avec qui tu es sorti, enfin sorti...je devrais dire coucher...Comment ont-elles fait pour te trouver ne serai qu'un instant : séduisant ? Berk j'en ai des nausées rien que d'y penser...

L' atmosphère était vraiment pesante dans la salle de bain, les minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se décide à parler mais tout deux se jetaient comme même des petits regards en coin, comme pour savoir ce que pensait l'autre. Malfoy quitta la pièce sans un mot sans un regard pour Hermione. Une fois prête pour déjeuner elle se décida enfin à aller le chercher pour qu'ils descendent à la grande salle, mais elle fut surprise de trouver sa chambre vide. Profitant de son absence, elle entra dans la chambre de son ennemi, elle vit que le lit n'était pas fait, pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde ? La chambre de Drago était tout le contraire de la sienne. Celle-ci était de couleur verte, la disposition des meubles était la même pourtant elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cette pièce avait une ambiance froide. Sa chambre respirait son odeur, une délicieuse odeur dut elle reconnaître, elle aimait bien son parfum, elle regarda les quelques magasines éparpillés sur le sol, regarda les quelques photos sur le bureau, et se décida à quitter la pièce de peur que celui ci ne revienne sur ses pas. Elle descendit dans la grande salle rejoindre ses amis, elle les repéra de suite et se précipita vers eux, elle s'assit à coté de Ron et fit face a Harry.

**Hermione :** Salut, bien dormi vous deux ?

**Ron :** Impeccable.

**Harry :** Ca peut aller...

**Ron :** Alors comment c'est passé ta première nuit avec l'autre abruti ?

**Harry :** Il ne t'a pas fait de mal j'espère ? Car si c'est le cas je te jure que je...

**Hermione :** Non non ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne m'a strictement rien fait, bon bien sure c'est toujours à base d'insulte qu'on communique mais bon ça fait 7 ans que c'est comme ça, pourquoi ça changerai ?

**Ron :** C'est la seule façon qu'il à de communiquer, il n'est pas assez intelligent pour avoir une conversation normale....

**Hermione :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a été assez.... correct on va dire...

**Ron :** Attend tu parle de la même personne que nous, on parle de Malfoy là

**Hermione :** Mais moi aussi, Ron, c'est vrai l'ambiance est assez bizarre mais ça va, on fait avec...

**Ron :** Ouais bah qu'il reste tranquille.

**Hermione :** De toute façon je l'ai prévenu que si il s'approchait trop de moi il risquerai de le regretter.

**Harry :** Pour ça on peut te faire confiance.

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire sous l'oeil amusé d'Hermione.

**Hermione :** Bon je ne veux pas vous embetter avec ça mais on doit allez en cours sinon on va finir par être en retard... et je ne veux pas donner un plaisir fou à Rogue de nous enlever des points des le premier jour.

Et tous trois se dirigèrent vers les cachots en rigolant vers leur cour de potions.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la salle ou avait lieu le cour, une foule d'élève de Gryffondor et de Serpentard attendaient déjà devant la porte.

Hermione, Harry et Ron s'apprêtèrent à entrer quand une voix mielleuse retentit derrière eux.

**Pansy :** Oh regardez qui voila.. Les trois mousquetaires.... le balafré, l'imbécile et la sang de bourbe....quel trio de choc...

Pansy Parkinson éclata d'un rire aussi cruel que stupide, bien contente d'avoir put lancer une réplique venant de sa propre initiative et de son cerveau aussi vide soit il. Elle se tourna vers celui qui occupé son cœur et ses pensées, pour voir comment il avait réagis à son initiative de ridiculiser les 3 Gryffondors.

Celui-ci abordait un sourire de satisfaction. Drago Malfoy abordait encore et toujours son petit air supérieur. Il leva un sourcil de défi vers Hermione comme pour l'encourager à répliquer. Celui-ci avait l'air très amusé par la situation. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour, elle regarda Pansy droit dans les yeux et lui lança.

**Hermione :** Mais dit moi Pansy, je vois que tu as fait des progrès pendant les vacances, tu arrive a penser et parler par toi-même. Alors la tu m'étonne.

**Pansy :** Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?

**Hermione :** Et bien je dis juste que ça ne doit pas être très facile pour toi d'être juste un simple objet poussiéreux dans une vitrine, ou bien le petit chien à sa mémère, rappliquant aux moindres désirs de son maître.

Elle s'avança et regarda Malfoy d'un regard langoureux, battant des cils comme une parfaite idiote, pris une pose assez provocante et se déhancha légèrement pour faire la réplique parfaite de Pansy, elle lança à Drago d'une même voix mielleuse.

**Hermione :** Drakichou tu veux que je fasses quelques choses pour toi ? Hein ? Tu veux ? Je ferai tous pour toi mon Dragonet.

Elle se replaça à coté d'un Harry hilare, comme la plupart des autres élèves, et regarda Pansy avec un regard noir de défi, et un sourire narquois, signe qu'elle attendait avec impatience la prochaine réplique et qu'elle était prête à y répondre.

**Hermione :** Tu comprends mieux maintenant ce que je voulais dire ? Où tu veux un dessin ?

Même Malfoy ne pu réprimer un sourire à la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux, après quelques minutes il avança de sa démarche toujours aussi féline vers Hermione, se baissa et lui murmura, de sa voix la plus sensuelle, à l'oreille pour que elle seule puisse entendre

**Drago :** Attention Granger, à trop jouer avec le feu on finit par se brûler.

Il rentra dans la salle suivit de sa clique composé de tous les Serpentards, puis les Gryffondors rentrèrent à leurs tour, toujours aussi écroulés de rire. Le professeur Rogue rentra à son tour, et là un froid glacial se rependit dans toute la salle, et tous les gloussements se turent.

Hermione avait passé une excellente journée de cours. Elle était satisfaite de tous ce qu'elle avait appris aujourd'hui, même si bien sure elle avait déjà vu le principal dans ses livres. Elle avait même réussi à rapporter 60 points à la maison des Gryffondor. Une bonne journée en perspective. Elle passa le tableau qui gardait ses appartements et tomba sur Malfoy entrain de lire tranquillement une revue sur un des canapés en velours près de la cheminée. « Rectification, très bon début de journée » pensa t'elle.

Elle jugea préférable de l'ignorer sinon elle savait qu'une joute verbale allait suivre, et elle était trop fatiguée pour y répondre. Elle passa donc son chemin, sans un regard pour lui. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

**Drago :** Très belle représentation de Pansy...

Hermione soupira d'exaspération, décidément jamais il ne l'a laisserai tranquille, il n'aimait pas être ignoré. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

**Hermione :** Tu m'as parlé la fouine ?

**Drago :** Arrête de m'appeler comme ça...

**Hermione :** Ah oui ? Et pour qu'elle raison j'arrêterai...la fouine ?

Drago sourit d'un sourire dangereux, il s'avança lentement vers Hermione, non sans oublier d'afficher son sourire pervers. Celle-ci recula par précaution mais se retrouva bientôt bloquée par le mur, elle se maudit intérieurement de l'avoir provoquer mais ne pus s'empêcher d'avoir une pointe d'excitation à l'idée d'avoir réussi à fâcher Malfoy. Il continua d'avancer, et son sourire s'élargit quand il vit de la panique dans les yeux d'Hermione. Il plaça ses bras de chaque cotés de la tête d'Hermione et colla son corps contre celui de la jeune fille.

**Drago :** Tu disais quelque chose Granger ?

**Hermione :** Je...Non...

Il avait gagné, elle le savait, elle n'avait plus eu une réplique cinglante à lui lancer, elle se maudit intérieurement. Le simple fait d'avoir Malfoy collé contre elle lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. Rien que de voir ses yeux aussi près, lui avait fait perdre tous contrôle d'elle même, elle avait remarquée pour la première fois les magnifiques yeux bleu gris du Serpentard. Elle s'était comme noyée dedans. Il lui sourit de satisfaction.

**Drago :** Bien vu que tu n'as rien d'intéressant à me dire...

Il s'enleva d'Hermione et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sans un regard pour elle, il franchit le seuil et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Hermione sentit une rage monter en elle, comment avait elle pu laisser Malfoy gagner cette manche ? Comment avait elle put être aussi passive devant ce décoloré. Elle se promit qu'il allait le regretter. Elle allait rentrer dans son jeu, elle allait lui faire perdre la tête, et à ce jeu elle allait gagner. Elle retrouva un sourire, pas l'habituelle sourire qu'elle avait, non celui-ci était digne d'un Malfoy. Elle se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre et se coucha.


	4. Séduction ou extermination ?

Tout d'abord je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. C'est ma première fanfic et avoir autant de compliments et d'encouragements me comble. Continuez j'adore ca, lol. Quoi un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal...

**Hermi33 :** Tu as été ma première review, et que de plaisir de te lire !!! Tu vois mon nombre de commentaire évolue !!! Merci à toi…Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ma description de Drago faisant des pompes, je t'avoue que quand je l'ai écrit j'en avais des chaleurs, lol. Y'a pas de problème, tu peut me mettre dans tes favorits, c'est meme avec grand plaisir que j'accepte, meme si il est trop tard lol.

**Elissia :** Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises !!!

**Ma j'adore :** Merci d'être la pour moi et d'avoir cru en cette fanfiction. Tu as été la première à la lire et à me motiver pour continuer. J'ai vraiment aimé ta review même si elle dévoile un peu trop d'éléments indiscrets à mon goût, heureusement pour moi que personne ne peut saisir le sens !!! Merçi de conseiller ma fic. Je t'aime ma Alex et t'adore ma j'adore. A bientôt, enfin au 18, pour une nuit de folie… Et ta intérêt à me laisser d'autres compliments !! Lol.

**Kelly :** Salut ma chérie. Merçi pour tes review qui me font très plaisir. Ton avis compte aussi beaucoup pour moi. Mais moi écrivain ? Non c'est pas mon truc du tout, mais si j'avoue j'adore écrire enfin surtout sur Drago et Hermione que j'adore. Ainsi que la fanfic de Jonatan qu'on écrit sur le forum…

**Rekha :** Et oui ça va décoiffer lol, alors attention à tes cheveux. Ouais ta raison elle est nulle cette blague, lol. Enfin Merçi pour tes commentaires.

**marie-anne :** Merçi pour le « excellente », je n'en demandé pas tant lol….

**Dody :** Salut ma jumelle chérie ? Comment va monsieur piercing ? lol. Merçi pour ta petite note, ca me fait encore tres plaisir, que de compliments !!! Continue a venir me lire. Gros Bisous. Je t'adore ma poulette.

Donc voila un grand Merçi à tout le monde

Ah oui petite info, en faite l'histoire que vous êtes entrain de lire, je l'ai déjà complètement finie. Cela m'a pris 7 mois à l'écrire, ce qui veut dire 7 mois de crampes au doigts, de réflexion, de sueur, de larmes, de joie.. Donc j'espère que vous serez là jusqu'au bout et qu'il y en aura beaucoup d'autres qui liront cette fanfic. Il y a exactement 21 chapitres. Je n'ai pas de jours précis pour la publication, c'est quand j'ai du temps libre.

Sinon petite présentation sur moi, mais vite fait lol.

Je m'appelle Elodie, j'ai bientôt 18 ans (le 9 novembre, pensez à moi, lol) je suis actuellement en BTS 1ere année d'Action Commerciale (voila pourquoi je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'être sur Internet)

Voila place au 4ème chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres, si ce n'est plus.

Je veux des reviews, je veux des reviews, lol.

Bises à tous.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Séduction ou extermination ?**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin de bonne humeur. Elle avait réfléchi une partie de la nuit pour faire craquer Malfoy. Elle se leva et décida qu'il était temps de mettre à exécution son plan. Elle prononça une formule et son lit se fit de lui-même, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sortie dans la salle commune.

Elle fut déçue de ne pas trouver Malfoy. Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Elle s'apprêta à sortir quand elle vit que Drago s'était réveillé et qu'il était à présent entrain de déjeuner. Elle commença à s'affoler, maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face, il était impossible de faire ce qu'elle avait prévu. « Allez ma grande, tu va lui rabattre le caquet une bonne fois pour toute ». Elle remonta légèrement son haut de pyjama et descendis son mini-short, pour laisser apparaître son ventre plat. Elle sortit donc de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans un regard pour lui, mais sans en oublier de rouler des hanches, et entra dans la salle de bain comme si de rien n'étais.

Malfoy qui avait entendu du bruit, avait relevé la tête et avait failli s'étouffer en la voyant aussi peu vêtu. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle pouvait être aussi belle. Bien sure il avait eu quelques rares occasions de la voir, mais cette fois il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'a trouver très....désirable.

Il émis une grimace en se remémorant ce qu'il venait de penser. « Granger ? Désirable ? Tu deviens fou mon pauvre Drago ».

Hermione sourit à son reflet, la première étape avait été réussie avec succès, elle avait aperçu son regard la détaillant de la tête au pied. Mais le comble avait été quand il s'était étouffer avec son café. Avec le coeur léger elle fila sous la douche.

Une demi heure après, fin prête, elle sortie de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa première heure de cours.

Elle se dirigea au 3ème étage pour son cours d'Histoire de la magie. Elle entra et pris place à coté de Harry, elle lui lança un sourire affectueux puis ouvrit son livre. Apres ¼ heure à lutter pour se concentrer sur le flot de paroles du professeur, elle décida de se laisser aller à ses réflexions, de toute façon elle connaissait déjà tous le chapitre sur la guerre des Trolls. Elle laissa dériver son regard sur Malfoy qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la classe, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer lui aussi. Il était entrain de gribouiller quelque chose sur sa feuille, quelques mèches blondes tombant devant ses yeux. Elle pensa qu'il était beaucoup plus mignon les cheveux détachés, sans aucune trace de gel. Il avait l'air plus angélique, « en total contradiction avec sa nature » pensa t'elle. Elle remarqua que lui aussi avait beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière, bien sure elle l'avait toujours trouvé très beau comme la plus part des autres filles, mais elle avait toujours nié, préférant être torturé que de révéler ses pensées. Mais cette année il avait un petit truc un plus, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Elle le fixait toujours quand celui-ci sentant un regard pesant, leva la tête, et croisa le regard de la jeune fille. Hermione baissa les yeux mais releva la tête vers lui comme aimantée par son regard glacé, ils se fixèrent ainsi quelques secondes quand la sonnerie de fin des cours la fit sursauter. Elle regarda Harry, qui rangé ses affaires, elle se leva à son tour puis tenta un regard discret vers Drago mais celui-ci avait disparut.

« Etrange, il à vu que je le regardait, mais il n'a rien fait...pas un de ses habituels sourires...Il manigance quelque chose celui la... »

**Harry :** Tu viens Mione ?

**Hermione :** J'arrive.

Elle pris son sac et sortit en compagnie de Ron et Harry. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour prendre leur repas. Hermione pris place à coté de Harry et en face de Ron.

**Ron :** Je meurs de faim

**Hermione :** Quand va tu te décidé à penser à autre chose qu'a ton estomac ?

**Ron :** Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai tout le temps faim...

Voyant que la situation commençait à s'envenimer comme à chaque fois entre ces deux la, Harry jugea bon d'intervenir.

**Harry :** Alors qu'es qu'on à comme cours cette aprèm ?

Hermione sortit son emploi du temps de son sac et Harry vis que le teint de son amie devint extrêmement blanc.

**Harry **: Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Hermione :** Il se passe que le directeur a jugé bon de nous mettre encore un cours de Potions, avec les Serpentards bien entendu.

Elle jeta son emploi du temps sur la table, verte de rage.

**Ron :** Encore ? Tu veux dire qu'on verra la fouine et ses amis le lundi matin et le mardi après midi ?

**Hermione :** Exactement.

**Ron :** Et tu en as d'autres des bonnes nouvelles comme ça ?

Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron et repris son emploi du temps, elle remarqua qu'il y avait juste le lundi et le mardi qu'ils avaient cours avec le crapaud.

**Harry :** Prenons les choses du bon coté, on ne les verra que en début de semaine, après on sera débarrassé...

**Hermione :** Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour voir que le bon coté des choses.

**Harry :** Oui c'est mon coté optimiste.

**Hermione :** Je penché plutôt sur le coté naïf...

Il lui fit une grimace vite remplacée par un sourire. Le reste du repas se passa son encombre.

Tous trois se dirigèrent ensuite vers les cachots pour leur dernier cours de la journée : Potions. Tous les Gryffondors étaient tous regroupés sur le mur de gauche et les Serpentards sur le mur de droite, les deux groupes se lançant des regards meurtriers. Le professeur arriva à son tour, dans un silence de mort, la classe se rempli et une fois que tous le monde fut assis le professeur se mit à parler de sa voix doucereuse.

**Rogue :** Bien. Le cours d'aujourd'hui va me permettre de voir les élèves qui pourront prendre par la suite la voie des potions comme orientation, si il y en a bien sure. Mais malheureusement cette école manque de moyen et donc de chaudron vous allez devoir travailler par binôme pendant toute l'année... Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, il est bien entendu que c'est moi qui ferai les groupes. Vous trouverez tous ce qu'il vous faut dans les étagères au fond de la classe, ainsi que les instructions au tableau.

Le professeur Rogue forma les groupes de binôme pour cette potion et par le plus grand des hasards Hermione se retrouva avec Drago. Elle sentit comme une rage folle l'envahir, elle aurai pu se jeter sur son professeur et lui arracher les yeux. Elle pris donc son sac et se dirigea à grand pas vers le bureau ou l'attendait Drago avec un sourire malsain. Elle balança son sac sur la table avec énervement et s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise.

**Drago :** Je vois que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi.

**Hermione :** La ferme Malfoy.

**Drago :** Ouuh la sang de bourbe se rebelle...

Elle pris Malfoy par sa cravate et l'approcha d'elle, du fait qu'ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il remarqua que le regard de la Gryffondor n'avait plus rien de joyeux, son regard lançait à présent des éclairs qui lui été destinés.

**Hermione :** Écoute moi bien Malfoy, tu vas la fermer sinon je te préviens je te coupe ta sale langue de serpent et je m'en fait un pendentif avec...c'est bien clair ?

Drago sourit de délice, décidément cette fille avait vraiment du caractère, et ça lui plaisait énormément. Malfoy n'u pas le temps de répliquer que son professeur s'en chargea à sa place.

**Rogue :** Melle Granger quand vous aurez finie de perturber mon cour en faisant les yeux doux à M. Malfoy, pour pourrez commencer votre potion...vous viendrez à mon bureau à la fin des cours pour votre punition...oh j'oubliais 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor...naturellement....

Drago était entrain de faire ces devoirs dans la salle commune quand il entendit le tableau s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer une Hermione pleine de rage. Elle le regarda et le pointa du doigt.

**Hermione :** Je te préviens ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole... ou tu finira en pâté pour Hippogriffe.

**Drago :** Calme toi Granger.

**Hermione :** Que je me calme ? QUE JE ME CALME ?

**Drago :** Et arrête de crier je suis pas sourd.. Quoi ? Tu t'es pris une punition et des points en moins, ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus...

**Hermione :** TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE

Drago se leva à son tour en colère, pour qui se prenais cette petite peste à lui parler sur ce ton ?

**Drago :** MA FAUTE JE TE SIGNALE QUE C'EST TOI QUI MA TIRER PAR MA CRAVATE ET MA MENACER EN PLUS.

**Hermione :** SI TU NE M'AVAIT PAS ENERVER JE NE T'AURAIS MEME PAS CALCULÉ.

**Drago :** COMMENT OSE TU ME PARLER SUR CE TON.....SALE SANG DE BOURBE

**Hermione :** CONNARD.

Elle pris un livre de la bibliothèque et lui balança à la figure. Heureusement pour lui il eu le réflexe de mettre ses bras devant sa figure pour se protéger. Il pris à son tour un livre et le lança sur la jaune et or. Celle-ci n'eu pas le temps de se pousser qu'elle reçu le livre dans le ventre, elle se cambra sous la douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Malfoy sentit une pointe de remord le traverser quand il l'a vit se baisser sous le poids de la douleur, il était près à s'avancer quand celle-ci ce releva s'avança vers lui et lui lança une de ses droites qu'il n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver. Elle le regarda avec toute la haine et le mépris dont elle été capable, lui cracha à la figure et s'en alla dans sa chambre.

Malfoy resta planté la, en plein milieu du salon se massant sa joue droite assez douloureuse, il se rendit compte qu'il saigné du nez. Mais il été bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour s'en préoccuper. Il se rendit compte que pour la première fois de sa vie il avait vraiment blessé quelqu'un, et que pour une fois dans sa vie il n'éprouva aucune satisfaction. Il entendit les pleurs d'Hermione à travers la porte. Il fut partagé entre l'envie de s'excuser et celle de laisser tomber. Il choisit la deuxième option, après tout pourquoi il s'excuserai, elle aussi avait des tords dans cette histoire...Il préféra écouter son orgueil et s'en alla à son tour dans sa chambre.


	5. Mon meilleur ennemi

**Chapitre 5 : Mon meilleur ennemi**

La semaine se passa extrêmement vite, Drago et Hermione prenait un grand soin à s'éviter, chacun s'avait pourquoi il évitait l'autre, et ce petit jeu sembla leur convenir.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car un samedi soir, Hermione et Drago furent obliger d'effectuer une ronde de nuit dans toute l'école. En effet la directrice avait suspecté un groupe d'élève de se donner rendez vous la nuit, pour quel motif ? Ca elle ne le savait pas...

C'est donc avec une certaine exaspération que Hermione et Drago passèrent leur samedi soir en compagnie de l'autre. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils effectuaient leur ronde sans avoir échangés un mot. Malfoy commençait à en avoir marre de ce silence pesant, il dut admettre qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle lui cris dessus une bonne fois pour toute mais qu'elle arrête de l'ignorer. Il avait horreur de ça, d'être ignorer, de passer au second plan. Il tenta donc une approche auprès de la jeune fille.

**Drago :** Tu comptes m'ignorer le restant de ta vie ?

**Hermione :** C'est dans mes projets en effet...

**Drago :** Je te préfère quand tu me cris dessus... ça me manque nos prises de bec...

Elle continua d'avancer, mais il savait qu'il avait à présent toute son attention.

**Drago :** C'est vrai ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'insulte plus, je commence à m'ennuyer.

**Hermione :** Cherche toi une autre victime

**Drago :** Ah bah c'est pas de chance car je ne veux que toi...

Elle se retourna vivement, ce qui le fit sursauter. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas en coin son habituel sourire, non il était planté là devant elle, l'air passif, les mains dans les poches, il lui semblait même sincère. Elle leva vers lui un sourcil interrogateur pour qu'il argumente.

**Drago :** C'est vrai...tu es la seule qui ai de la repartie, qui ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds...les autres se contente de partir en courant en me voyant... mais avec toi c'est plutôt marrant...Tu as du caractère et j'aime ça...

**Hermione :** Comment je dois prendre ça ?

**Drago :** Prend le comme tu veux...

Elle fit une moue, signe qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait satisfaite de la réponse, elle haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Elle dut admettre que ça lui avait fait plaisir ce que Drago lui avait dit. Bon d'accord il aimait simplement l'insulter, mais au moins il ne voulait qu'elle comme adversaire, c'était plutôt gratifiant. Et puis il lui avait dit qu'il aimait son caractère. Son sourire s'élargie. « Décidément il est vraiment difficile à suivre celui la » pensa t'elle.

Elle fut tellement prise dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne vit pas l'escalier et qu'elle loupa la première marche. Elle essaya de se rattraper à la rampe mais trop tard, elle sentit une douleur déchirante à sa cheville gauche. Drago se précipita sur elle.

**Drago :** Es ce que ça va ?

**Hermione :** A ton avis ? Aie..Ne touche pas...Ca fait mal...

**Drago :** Viens je t'emmènes à l'infirmerie.

**Hermione :** Non c'est bon.

**Drago :** Ne joue pas à la Gryffondor courageuse laisse moi...

**Hermione :** J'ai dit non...

**Drago :** Très bien..

Il se baissa, passa sa main droite sur la hanche de la jeune fille et passa son autre main sous ses genoux. Il se releva et la souleva délicatement.

**Hermione :** Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

**Drago :** Je te ramène dans nos appartements...Tu as du te fouler la cheville, mieux vaut éviter que tu marche..

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité, ce qui le fit sourire...

**Drago :** On va dire que je fais ma bonne action de l'année...

Elle passa donc sa main dans la nuque du jeune homme et se laissa aller à son étreinte protectrice. Elle sentit l'odeur agréable du garçon, qu'elle avait sentit dans sa chambre au début d'année. Elle remarqua qu'il avait une peau très douce. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua qu'il l'a regardé avec intensité. Elle descendis son regard et vis les lèvres roses de Drago, elles avaient l'air si accueillante et attirantes. Il rompit le lien en regardant devant lui, il sentait que si il continuait de se perdre dans ses yeux chocolat il risquerait de ne plus rien contrôler. Il longea donc les longs couloirs étroits et froids de l'école. Une fois passée le portrait qui gardé leurs appartements, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione, celle-ci prononça le mot de passe. Une fois dans la chambre, il l'a déposa doucement sur le lit, enleva délicatement les chaussures de celle-ci, pris entre ses doigts fins, la cheville douloureuse puis à l'aide d'un sort fit apparaître un bandage.

**Drago :** Demain l'entorse sera partie, tu n'auras plus rien...

**Hermione :** Merci

Il commença à partir et une fois à l'encadrement de la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois pour lui faire face.

**Drago :** Bonne nuit Granger

**Hermione :** Bonne nuit Malfoy.

Hermione se leva le lendemain de très bonne humeur, elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'il n'était que 8h. « Un peu tôt pour un dimanche matin...tant pis maintenant que je suis réveillée » pensa t'elle.

Elle se leva donc, et sans aucune douleur à la cheville, pris la direction de la salle de bain. Comme elle vit qu'elle avait encore tous le temps nécessaire avant de déjeuner, elle décida donc de prendre un bon bain chaud. Une fois l'eau prête, elle laissa à terre son peignoir et se glissa gracieusement dans la baignoire. Elle s'allongea et se laissa bercer par l'odeur apaisante des fruits rouges. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à ses réflexions. Et plus précisément à sa soirée de la veille. Elle se rappela de la douceur de la peau de son ennemi. La délicieuse odeur qui émanait de lui. Ses lèvres qui avaient étés si tentantes. Elle s'était sentit si bien dans ses bras, des bras puissant et protecteur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la beauté de Malfoy. Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Le fait de penser à lui et à son corps d'apollon l'a faisait frémir. Réalisant qu'elle pensait à Malfoy de façon aussi intense, elle se gifla intérieurement et se laissa glisser au fond de l'eau pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Une fois prête, elle enfila un jean et un simple débardeur noir avec pour simple inscription « Sexy Girl », ainsi que ses baskets. Elle se maquilla légèrement, puis sorti de la salle de bain assez fière d'elle. D'accord elle n'était pas la fille la plus sexy de l'école, mais elle se trouvait jolie et c'était le principal. Il était hors de question pour elle de sortir à moitié vêtu juste pour attirer le regard masculin sur elle. Tous ça, elle s'en fichait.

Elle descendis en trombe les escaliers, et pris place à la table des Gryffondors pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'assit à coté de Pavarti, elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec celle-ci. Hermione trouvait de plus en plus intéressante les discussions entre fille, elle du admettre qu'au fil des ans elle y prenais goûts, après tout elle était une jeune fille elle aussi.

**Pavarti :** Salut Mione, alors quoi de neuf ?

**Hermione :** Salut toi, oh rien de spécial.

**Pavarti :** Alors dis moi tout, ça fait quoi de vivre avec Malfoy ?

**Hermione :** Et bien c'est dur mais je fais avec...

**Pavarti :** Dur ? De quoi tu te plains ? Tu vis avec le mec le plus hot de toute l'école, beaucoup de filles tueraient pour être à ta place...

**Hermione :** Et bien je leurs léguerais volontiers ma place...

**Pavarti :** Tu l'as déjà vu nu ?

**Hermione :** Pavarti !!!!

**Pavarti :** Quoi ? Des « accidents » ça peut arriver..

**Hermione :** Disons que je l'ai vu presque nu...enroulé d'une simple serviette de bain...

**Pavarti :** Oh mon dieu et il est comment ?

**Hermione :** T'aimerai le savoir hein ?

**Pavarti :** Oh Hermione ne joue pas avec moi...

Hermione sourit devant la moue de son amie.

**Hermione :** Même si ça me tue de le dire...Il est très beau... Il à un corps magnifique... Mais ne te fait pas de film, ce n'est pas un garçon à fréquenter, il est... manipulateur, menteur, ingrat et imbus de sa personne...enfin il n'a que le physique pour lui...

**Pavarti :** Tu sais pour une soirée moi ça me suffit..

**Hermione :** Quoi ?! Tu veux coucher avec lui ?

**Pavarti :** Hermione presque toutes les filles bavent devant lui en espérant un regard de celui-ci...il faut te faire une raison.... Et puis c'est notre dernière année.. On à bien le droit de s'amuser...

**Hermione :** Et qu'elle façon de s'amuser...Enfin fait attention à lui...

**Pavarti :** Au bout de 7 ans, j'ai appris à le cerner...

**Hermione :** N'en soit pas si sure...

**Pavarti :** Que veux tu dire par là ?

**Hermione :** Et bien...je dis juste que Malfoy est tout sauf facile à cerner...j'ai eu l'occasion de m'en apercevoir... enfin bref.. Parlons de toi... à part l'abruti quelqu'un en vue ?

**Pavarti :** Et bien j'attend toujours que Harry Potter me remarque... mais bon je commence à m'impatienter..

**Hermione :** Il est assez timide avec les filles...laisses lui le temps...

**Pavarti :** Ouais c'est bien le seul.... Bon je te laisse je dois rejoindre Lavande pour du shopping, à plus ma belle...

**Hermione :** Bonne journée...

Hermione regarda Pavarti partir, son regard se porta sur une autre personne qui venait d'entrer à son tour, il ne lui prêta aucune attention et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Elle fut un peu déçu de se manque d'intérêt. Elle pris un croissant et remonta dans ses appartements pour bouquiner un peu...

Cela faisait maintenant 1/2 heures que Hermione faisait ses devoirs, enfin du moins elle essayait, car son esprit était beaucoup trop embrouillé pour travailler. Elle repensait sans cesse aux paroles de son amie. Elle voulait coucher avec Malfoy, elle ne savait pourquoi mais cette perspective la gênée. Elle savait que Malfoy ne dirait pas non pour une partie de jambe en l'air et c'est se qui l'agaça encore plus. Elle dut admettre qu'elle était un peu jalouse. Elle ne put approfondir sa réflexion qu'un bruit sourd l'a sortie de ses rêveries, elle leva la tête et vit Malfoy qui venait de rentrer de son déjeuner, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère. Elle le fixait toujours de son bureau, il dut le remarquer car il se retourna et lui fit face.

**Drago :** Je suis tellement beau que tu ne peux plus décoller ton regard de moi ?

**Hermione :** Non...Je me demandais juste comment tu faisais pour être aussi...

**Drago :** Beau ? Oh c'est naturel

**Hermione :** J'allais dire vaniteux...

Il lui sourit de soin habituel sourire en coin, se leva et s'approcha lentement d'elle puis se plaça derrière elle, il lui enleva les cheveux pour dégager sa nuque. Il inspira le parfum de la jeune fille, elle sentait vraiment bon la mure. Il laissa courir ses doigts le long du cou de la jeune fille, elle frissonna sous ses caresses.

**Drago :** Pourquoi tu refuses de me le dire ?

**Hermione :** Quoi donc ?

**Drago :** Que je te plais !!

Elle se leva brusquement et lui fit face en s'énervant.

**Hermione :** Oh c'est pas possible, ce que tu peux être puéril.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle s'en alla de la salle commune. Il sourit de satisfaction, elle s'était importer, elle n'avait pas répondu à son sarcasme, il en était sure a présent, il ne l'a laissait pas indifférente. Sur cette pensée il alla dans sa chambre. Il trouva une lettre sur son bureau, il allait l'ignorer quand il vit le sceau du destinataire. Le fait de voir LM en lettre rouge n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. Il pris donc la lettre et poussa en profond soupir en l'ouvrant, il parcourut vite fait la lettre puis comme cassé par le poids des mots il s'assit lentement sur son lit...


	6. Passion dévorante

**Chapitre 6 : Passion dévorante**

La journée passa très vite pour Hermione, le fait d'avoir été à la bibliothèque y été peut être pour quelque chose...Apres avoir mangé et dit bonne nuit à ses amis Hermione se dirigea dans ses appartements, elle était épuisée et elle avait un mal de tête horrible qui ne voulait pas passer. Elle enleva sa cape et la déposa sur le canapé, monta dans sa chambre et se déshabilla pour se coucher, elle se vêtit de sa chemise de nuit et alla dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer, elle pris sa brosse et attacha ses cheveux avec une pince, elle se demandait pourquoi Malfoy n'était pas descendu dîner, elle s'en fichait mais c'était plutôt par curiosité qu'elle voulait savoir, elle se mordit le lèvre inférieur et après une longue hésitation, elle poussa lentement la porte de la chambre de Drago.

**Hermione :** Malfoy ?

Personne ne répondit. Elle entra sur la pointe des pieds, le coeur battant, la chambre lui faisait froid dans le dos, contrairement à la sienne celle ci était de couleurs froides, « assez triste » pensa t'elle .Elle vit Malfoy entrain d'écrire sur son bureau, quelques mèches de cheveux retombant sur son visage, il avait l'air de s'appliquer sur ce qu'il était entrain d'écrire, il sentit une présence et leva la tête d'un seul coup ce qu'il la fit sursauter

**Drago :** Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ?

**Hermione :** Et bien je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien, je ne t'ai pas vu au dîner.

**Drago :** Et ça t'a inquiété peut être ?

**Hermione :** Non dit 'elle simplement sans méchanceté dans la voix. Ca ma étonné, tu es sure que ça va, Pansy m'a demandé plusieurs fois ou tu était...

**Drago :** Bien sure que ça va, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

**Hermione :** Je te retourne la question.

**Drago :** je n'avais pas faim c'est tout, rassure toi je vais parfaitement bien.

**Hermione :** Tu as une mine affreuse en tout cas...

**Drago :** Dis moi tu es sourde ou quoi, je t'ai dit que ça aller bien alors arrête de faire celle qui s'intéresse à moi, ça ne te va pas et puis sincèrement si j'avais quelque chose tu serai vraiment la dernière personne vers qui je me retournerai, oh et puis non je n'irai même pas te voir.

Hermione serra ses poings pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, car sous le coup de la colère elle sentit ses yeux devenir humide, comment un homme qui était si doux avec elle pouvait t'il tout d'un coup lui balancer à la figure de tel mot l'instant après, la réponse fut rapide à venir à elle, c'était tout simplement Malfoy, Elle comprit que jamais il ne changerai, il avait été gentil avec elle seulement pour avoir le plaisir de la toucher. Elle respira un bon coup et lui fit face et le regarda dans les yeux d'un regard rempli de haine et de mépris.

**Hermione :** C'est vrai qu'elle idiote je suis, c'est vrai tu as tout à fait raison, excuse moi je dois avoir perdu l'esprit, c'est vrai comment une personne normale pourrai s'intéresser à un être aussi immonde, horrible, une vrai pourriture telle que toi, mais il y' à une petite fissure dans le joli discours que tu viens de me faire c'est que même si tu avait un problème, tu ne pourrai te retourner vers personne, car tu vois les gens comme toi Malfoy n'ont aucun amis, il reste et resteront seul toutes leur vie, car oui tu es peut être entouré mais c'est gens ne sont autour de toi simplement à cause de ton nom et de ton argent, alors excuse la pauvre petite personne que je suis d'avoir pu s'intéresser à une personne comme toi.

Elle commença à faire demi tour mais il fut plus rapide, à peine eu t'elle le temps de mettre sa main sur la poignet que la main de Malfoy s'abatis sur la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir.

**Drago :** Comment ose tu me parler de cette façon

**Hermione :** Je n'ai pas peur de toi Malfoy.

**Drago :** Et pourtant tu ferai mieux, je pourrait te faire des choses tellement horrible que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

Hermione sentit Malfoy se coller contre elle, elle dégluti sa salive avec beaucoup de difficulté, elle sentit un désir encore inconnu l'envahir, celui d'embrasser Malfoy mais elle était à la fois pétrifier par le regard que celui ci posait sur elle. Elle pris son courage à de mains, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, sure d'elle.

**Hermione :** Va y je t'en pris fait de moi ce que tu veux, si tu ose.

Son sourire narquois s'agrandit sur son visage, il commença à sentir ses mains devenir moites et sentit qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui même et sentit le désir de la prendre l'envahir, il regarda les lèvres d'Hermione avec désir, elle était la devant lui, son corps collé contre le sien pourtant il n'osa pas bouger. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux et fut surpris de découvrir le désir dans ses yeux, il compris enfin qu'elle se laisserai faire si il l'embrassait. D'un geste vif, il attrapa les lèvres d' Hermione avec les siennes, il l'embrassa avec une telle fougue, comme si l'embrasser était quelque chose de vital, il trouva la langue d'Hermione, et tout deux échangèrent un torride baiser. La pièce froide auparavant, diffusait maintenant une chaleur insupportable, étouffante. La pièce entière était remplie d'un désir sexuel. Il se colla encore plus près d'elle et la plaqua violemment contre la porte, prenant toujours possession de ses lèvres. Il passa sa main dans le dos de Hermione et l'a sentit se cambrer sous le flot de ses caresses, son autre main remontant la cuisse de celle ci pour finir sous sa chemise de nuit en soie de couleur prune. Hermione, elle, passa sa main derrière les cheveux de Drago comme pour approfondir cette étreinte passionnante, le baiser était d'une fougue si puissante, chacun ressentait la passion que l'autre éprouvait. Malfoy réalisa ce qu'il était entrain de faire et mis fin brutalement au baiser. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux, non il n'avait pas fait ça, il ne l'avait pas embrassé, pas elle. Il la poussa violemment par terre, ouvrit la porte et sortit en courant de la chambre et disparu dans les couloirs.

Elle resta là, hébétée, essayant de savoir ce qui s'était passé, elle essaya avec difficulté de se relever, elle avait terriblement mal au dos, elle était tombée si brusquement sur le sol. Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas pleurer mais se fut plus fort qu'elle, comment avait il put l'embrasser avec une telle passion puis l'a jeter avec une telle violence, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et fila sous la douche, elle voulait comme laver sa peau des caresses de Drago, une fois que l'eau coula sur son corps, elle éclata en sanglot, ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait pas fait ça, elle n'avait pas laisser Malfoy l'a toucher et l'embrasser, l'être qu'elle détestait le plus au monde l'avait à la fois comblée de bonheur puis lui avait fait tant de mal la minute après Elle sentit au fond d'elle quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant, elle sentit enfin qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Malfoy, ce n'était plus ce sentiment de haine qu'elle ressentait en pensant à lui, à la découverte de ses sentiments, elle pleura de plus belle, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, jamais, jamais elle ne tomberai amoureuse de ce monstre.

Il courra le plus vite possible, arrivé dans les jardins du collège, il plongea sa tête dans le lac, l'eau était gelée, mais il n'avait que faire de la température, il ne pouvait penser qu'a ce qu'il venait de faire, il replongea de nouveau sa tête dans l'eau comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Il s'assit sur l'herbe, les cheveux trempés dégoulinant sur son visage, ses lèvres encore gonflées du plaisir ressentit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se remémora sa soirée, il savait qu'il n'était pas descendus manger car il ne se sentait pas bien ces temps ci puis elle était venue dans sa chambre, ils s'étaient disputé une fois de plus avec Granger, et son coeur se serra à la pensée qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et qu'il l'avait repoussé violemment, il avait du lui faire très mal. « Mais que t'arrive t'il Drago, je me fiche qu'elle ai mal, je l'ai embrassé, je suis devenu fou c'est ça », il repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, il dut reconnaître que c'était le meilleur baiser qu'il n'avait jamais échangé avec quelqu'un, jamais on ne l'avait embrassé avec une telle fougue. Il dut admettre qu'il avait éprouvé du plaisir et ceci le répugnât, il se dégoûta lui même. Il avait encore le goût des lèvres d'Hermione sur les siennes, il en eu la nausée. Il ne savait plus du tout ou il en était, depuis la rentrée il prenait du plaisir à la contempler, et il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux quand elle l'avait regardé, il s'était sentit unique, jamais une fille ne lui avait fait cet effet la. Mais pourquoi il fallait que se soit elle, de toutes les filles du collège il fallait que se soit cette sang de bourbe. Il soupira de fatigue, se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il fallait qu'il dorme, toute cette agitation l'avait épuisé, la nuit lui porterai conseil, de toute façon le mal était fait il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, demain tout rentrerai dans l'ordre.

Il arriva à sa chambre, et sentit comme une profonde tristesse, il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt dans ce même lieu, Il décida d'aller la voir, il devait savoir comment elle allait. Il poussa délicatement la porte, il l'a trouva dans son lit, endormie, elle semblait épuisée, il remarqua le mouchoir au creux de sa main droite, ses joues étaient parsemées de larmes, ainsi il l'avait fait pleurer. Il retourna dans sa chambre et se glissa dans son lit en essayant d'oublier cette soirée.


	7. Tentative de rapprochement

**Chapitre 7 : Tentative de rapprochement**

Le lendemain arriva beaucoup trop vite aux yeux de Drago, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, se tournant et tournant en essayant de trouver le sommeil puis il s'était enfin endormis il y avait quelques heures. Apres plusieurs minutes à essayer de se réveiller il se leva enfin, s'habilla rapidement, puis descendit dans la grande salle rejoindre sa maison pour déjeuner, Il ouvrit la grande porte, son regard se posa sur la table des Gryffondor mais il ne l'a trouva pas, cela ne l'étonna pas, mais il devait la trouver pour lui parler, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, c'était la première qu'il se sentait aussi mal dans sa peau. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette douleur dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, il fallait qu'il l'a voit une dernière fois pour être débarrassé et passer à autre chose, comme par exemple à cette élève de dernière année qui n'arrêté pas de le regarder avec insistance. C'était la première fois qu'il n'était nullement intéressé par les avances d'une jeune fille, il devait vraiment être malade. Il regarda son déjeuner avec dégoût, il avait tellement l'estomac noué qu'il ne pouvait rien avaler. Il laissa son déjeuner à peine entamé sur la table et sortit de la grande salle.

Il l'avait chercher partout, dans tous les recoins du château, entre les cours, il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, ils n'avaient pas eu une seule matière en commun ce qui avait compliqué les choses, il avait même essayé la bibliothèque lui qui détestait y entrer, elle fuyait même la compagnie de ces deux meilleurs amis. Il avait était comme dans une sorte de transe toute l'après midi, il était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne suivait même pas les cours, ce qui lui valut quelques répliques cinglantes, mais qu'importe il ne les avaient même pas entendus, les autres élèves le regardait de façon étrange, comme si il était malade. De nouveau de retour dans la grande salle pour le dîner, il ne l'a trouva pas non plus, seule Hermione manquait à l'appel. Apres avoir manger vite fait, il décida d'essayer dans leurs appartements.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui montaient à son dortoir puis se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à la chambre d'Hermione.

Il toqua doucement à la porte et entra dans la petite pièce, il l'a vis se retourner avec un petit air de surprise puis vite remplacé par un regard de mépris.

**Hermione :** Je crois que tu t'est trompé de chambre dit elle si froidement qu'elle s'étonna elle même du propre son de sa voix.

**Drago :** Je pourrai te parler ?

**Hermione :** Désolée mais je ne veux pas te voir et encore moins gaspiller ma salive à parler à une ordure telle que toi.

**Drago :** Tu as raison, tu peux me traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux que tu veux, j'ai l'habitude, mais je veux juste que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire. Ca ne sera pas long, promis.

**Hermione :** Et pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi ? J'arrive pas à y croire, je savais très bien que tu n'étais pas la gentillesse incarnée, j'avais tendance à croire que c'était une face caché ou bien une façon d'être pour ne pas montrer tes sentiments aux autres, mais je me suis complètement trompé il n'y a rien en dessous tu es tout simplement un être immonde, pourri de l'intérieur et je viens de me rendre compte que je ne t'ai jamais autant hais qu'en ce moment. Ca t'amuse de jouer avec les gens ? Non pas que ce baiser est changé quoi que se soit à mon image que j'ai de toi, mais la je me rend compte à quel point tu es tombé bien bas, embrasser une sang de bourbe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris, c'est un jeu pour toi de faire souffrir les gens ? Mais sache que tu regretteras ce que tu m'as fait tout au long de ta vie...

**Drago :** Je sais à quel point tu me portes dans ton coeur Granger, mais pourquoi.... pourquoi te mettre dans des états pareil pour un simple baiser comme tu le dis si bien ?

**Hermione :** Ce n'est pas cette immonde pulsion sexuelle que tu as eu envers moi qui me répugne tant que ça, venant de toi ça parait presque normal, non, c'est plutôt le fait que tu ai pu poser tes lèvres contre les miennes, ça... ça me donne envie de vomir.

**Drago :** Oh pourtant il me semble que tu avais l'air d'apprécier ce baiser ? Je me trompe ? Tu y a même répondu il me semble ?

**Hermione :** Alors la tu te trompe, je ... je n'ai pas du tout apprécier, je ...je préférai mourir que de nouveau être embrassé par toi.

**Drago :** Oh ça rassure toi ça n'arrivera pas deux fois.

**Hermione :** Et puisque que tu veux tellement qu'on parle de ça, je pourrai au moins savoir pourquoi tu l'a fait ? Tu voulais peut être savoir jusqu'ou ton charme pouvait aller ? Oh peut être tu veux me pourrir la vie d'avantage ? Désolée de te décevoir mais tu est le dernier de mes soucis Malfoy.

**Drago :** Bien je vois que tu ne me veux pas m'écouter, tu vois j'était venu m'excuser, chose que je n'ai jamais faite, que j'aurai sûrement regretté, et que si on l'avait appris j'aurai pu être puni sévèrement pour ça. Mais non je voulais prendre le risque, pour une fois dans ma vie je suis désolé d'un acte que j'ai fait. Mais quand la personne reste aussi têtue que ça et ne veux rien écouter et bien je ne vois même pas la peine de présenter mes excuses. Mais le pire je crois c'est quand cette même personne qui se permet de me faire la morale sur les soi-disant qualités qu'un être humain possède comme la gentillesse, le pardon et autres conneries et que cette même personne n'ai même pas foutu d'écouter et de pardonner, désolée mais la je me dit que je préfère être ce que je suis qu'une personne hypocrite comme toi.

**Hermione :** Tu as fini ?

**Drago :** Oui

**Hermione :** Sors de ma chambre maintenant, et ne reviens plus.

**Drago :** Bien

**Hermione **: Bien

Il l'a regarda d'un regard chargé de mépris, de haine, si il avait pu la tuer d'un regard... puis quitta la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui, une fois la porte refermer elle pris le verre de cristal qui se trouvait à ces cotés et le lança sur la porte, en entrant en contact avec la porte, le verre se brisa en mille morceaux, un peu comme le coeur d'Hermione en ce moment même.

Chacun se trouvait dans sa chambre, chacun bouillonnant d'une colère noire dirigée contre l'autre bien sure. Jamais ils ne s'étaient autant détestés. La faible relation qui s'était instaurée au début de l'année venait elle aussi de se briser en mille éclats. Jamais ils ne pourraient se reparler un jour, ni même s'insulter d'ailleurs. Hermione se glissa dans son lit, et ferma les yeux pour trouver le sommeil, elle se concentra pour ne pas pleurer, elle avait assez pleuré ces temps ci, elle ne voulait plus pleurer, elle en était épuisée. Drago lui ne trouva pas la force de se calmer, et la seule façon qu'il trouva de calmer sa colère était de donner un coup de poing dans le mur. Il en retira sa main toute ensanglantée, il l'a regarda, son visage afficha un rictus de douleur, mais il en fit une force il se délectât de la douleur, l'espace d'un instant il s'était sentit bien, à présent il pouvait se concentrer juste sur sa douleur et non sur autre chose, il se coucha, ramenant sa main contre lui, il ne pouvait plus articuler les doigts, il avait peut être quelque chose de cassé, peu importe il s'en occuperait demain. Il se coucha, avec une atroce douleur, mais épuisé, lui aussi, il finit par trouver le sommeil...

Drago se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un bruit sourd dans la salle de bain. Il mit quelques instants à se connecter avec la réalité, clignant des yeux à cause du soleil qui inondait la pièce. Il se leva et regarda sa main, elle était bien amochée, le sang avait fini par sécher, la douleur était toujours la pour lui rappeler son geste de la veille. Il s'étira et se dirigea, la tête encore endormi, vers la salle de bain, il trouva Hermione entrain de se coiffer, elle était déjà prête pour aller déjeuner. Ils échangèrent un regard et chacun retourna à son occupation. Drago alla au fond de la salle de bain, pour trouver une petite bande pour sa blessure. Il savait réparer les plaies, les entorses et les fractures, mais ce sortilège ne marchait que pour les autres et non pour son propre compte. Hermione tout en continuant de se coiffer regarda le reflet de Malfoy dans la glace, elle regarda sa blessure et sentit son estomac se soulever, il s'était bien amoché...

Malfoy ouvrit l'armoire et sortit une petite bande bleue, il essaya de se la mettre autour du poignet, mais le fait d'avoir une main ne l'aida pas du tout, ses gestes étaient très maladroits, il finit par faire tomber la bande qui se déroula entièrement, il s'abaissa pour la ramasser. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, leva les yeux au ciel, puis se décida enfin à bouger, elle ramassa la bande et s'avança vers Malfoy. Elle lui prit délicatement la main droite pour ne pas lui faire de mal, même si elle mourait d'envie de taper dessus. Elle sortit une compresse et un antiseptique de l'armoire à pharmacie pour lui désinfecter la main, elle nettoya le sang de la blessure et appliqua l'antiseptique, elle sourit de satisfaction en le voyant grimacer sous la douleur. Ensuite elle enroula la bande autour du poignet de Drago, avec attention et délicatesse, elle savait qu'il l'a regardait, mais elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Une fois fini elle fit apparaître un petit collant qui fixa la bande. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui et y put lire de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux glacials de couleur bleue, ce qui lui suffit, elle sourit timidement en signe d'approbation, et quitta la pièce.


	8. La magie de noël

Salut à tous !!! Tous d'abord je tenais à vous dire merçi à tous pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me touche que mon histoire plaise autant, j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'elle plairait à quelqu'un pour etre honnete...Il est vrai que pour écrire cette histoire je me suis beaucoup inspirée de ma propre vie, de mon entourage mais aussi des moments que j'ai vécu...C'est une histoire que j'aurais aimé vivre, je ne vous precise pas pourquoi..mais la présence d'un tit blond y fait beaucoup, lol. Désolée si la durée de publication est longue, mais avec mes études (BTS Commerce) et mon boulot le week end je n'ai pas toujours le temps de poster. Je vous promet que la suite sera croustillante, et plein de rebondissement.. Ba ouais une histoire d'amour ou tout va bien et ou tout est rose est plutot chiant à lire, enfin pour moi. Et puis avec Drago et Hermione comme personnages ca ne peut pas étre tout rose !!. Désolée si je ne répond pas aux reviews personellement, par manque de temps, mais si quelqu'un tient vraiment à me joindre, y'a pas de problème, il me demande mon adresse et c'est bon...

Voila je voulais aussi faire une petite dédicace à 3 filles que je connais depuis des années, que j'aime énormement et à qui je tient aussi beaucoup... Donc voila petite dédicace à toi ma louloute (Sophie) que j'aime, à ma j'adore (Alex) qui est une de mes plus grandes fans que j'aime tres fort aussi et aussi à ma soeur jumelle Dody (Elodie) que j'aime aussi...Et aussi une petite allusion à un ange qui se trouve dans mon lycée et qui ressemble voir calqué à notre petit serpentard, lol. Ta reconnu ma loute ? mdr.

Et bien sure vous autres que je connais soit par internet ou soit pas du tout lol, je vous remerçie aussi de lire ma fanfic et surtout de l'apprecier, car j'en ai baver pour l'écrire...Peut etre que si je suis courageuse j'en écrirai une autre à l'avenir...

Pour ceux qui aime bien aussi la série Dawson et plus particulièrement le couple Pacey Joey, voici l'adresse d'une fanfic que j'ai écrit il y a assez 

Donc voila merçi à : Hermi33,Florine,hermignonne-1133,Kelly,jorajho,Les-divans-infernales,EvIl-aNGel666,kam-livy,Katie Leung,KoCoNuT,Sarah Black,annabanana,stephanie,serpentis,Kytice,hermisha,rayray,marianne221,Rekha....

Merçi bien sure aux autres...

Voila bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez du chapitre et de l'histoire en général...

* * *

****

****

**Chapitre 8 : La magie de noël**

Les mois s'écoulèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Bientôt le château ainsi que ses jardins fut recouvert d'une légère couche de neige, le mois de décembre venait de débuter. L'ambiance au château était légère et à la fois survolté, les élèves paraissaient beaucoup plus bruyant, agités et plus inattentif en cours à l'approche des fêtes de noël. A l'intérieur du château, l'endroit était encore plus féerique et accueillant qu'a l'ordinaire. Tous les moindres recoins du château avaient été décorés, la grande salle comportait, comme à son habitude, ses 12 immenses sapins soupoudrés de neige et décorés de petits anges, de fées qui clignotaient, de bougies, de sucres d'orges ainsi que d'autres choses qu'il était impossible de distinguer.

Le jour de noël arriva très vite, Hermione se leva de très bonne humeur ce matin, elle s'étira et se précipita à la fenêtre, la neige tombait abondamment, « un vrai noël sous la neige » se dit Hermione, elle adorait la neige, elle se promit d'aller faire une bataille de neige cet après midi avec ses 2 amis. Elle s'habilla en vitesse pour allez prendre son petit déjeuner, descendit les escaliers qui menait au salon si vite qu'elle faillit louper quelques marches, une fois dans le salon, elle vit Malfoy qui s'apprêtait à partir, il se retourna lentement vers elle.

**Drago :** Joyeux Noël, Granger.

**Hermione :** Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

**Drago :** Je crois que le père noël est passé pour toi.

Elle se retourna et découvrit au pied du sapin une multitude de cadeaux à son nom, elle remarqua que Drago n'avait reçu aucun cadeau, elle se retourna vers la porte pour lui poser la question mais celui ci était déjà parti. Peut être les avaient il déjà pris...

Elle s'assit à coté de ses nombreux paquets et déballa le premier, elle y trouva une petit boite en écrin noir, elle ouvrit et fut ébloui devant la beauté d'un magnifique collier en argent avec pour pendentif son prénom. Elle lut la lettre accompagnée de celui ci et découvrit que cela venait de sa mère. Elle ouvrit ses autres cadeaux, elle trouva un petit ourson brun en peluche avec pour inscription "Best Friend" sur son ventre, celui ci venait de Harry et elle trouva une boite de chocolat de la part de Ron. Elle fut surprise de découvrir un autre cadeau au pied du sapin, de qui pouvait il être ?

Elle le déballa et se figea de surprise, elle se leva et porta le vêtement devant elle, elle se regarda devant la glace et fut ébloui par la beauté de cette robe. Elle tenait dans ses mains tremblantes, une robe de soirée en soie de couleur rouge sombre, munit de fine bretelle, et d'un décolleté plongeant. La robe s'arrêtait juste un peu au dessus du genou et était fendu sur le coté droit. Elle était tout simplement splendide. Elle se remit enfin de ses émotions et s'assit de nouveau pour lire la carte, elle ne reconnu pas l'écriture soignée.

_" Chère Hermione,_

_Tout d'abord je tiens à te souhaiter un joyeux Noël, j'espère que mon cadeau te plaît._

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'offrir des cadeaux donc j'espère que tu l'aimeras comme même, enfin je crois que oui car j'ai vu le regard pétillant que tu lui lançait dans la vitrine..._

_Enfin voila tu doit te demander pourquoi ce geste de ma part. Et bien tout d'abord je voulais te remercier de ta gentillesse que tu as eue envers moi dans la salle de bain, aussi pour m'excuser de l'attitude que j'ai eu quelques mois plus tôt et puis pour une autre raison. Mais pour cela il faut que tu lise l'autre lettre..."_

Hermione ouvrit de nouveau l'enveloppe et y trouva un autre petit morceau de parchemin.

_" Melle Granger, Mr Malfoy, préfets en chef,_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que cette année aura lieu un bal pour la célébration de noël. Les deux préfets ont l'obligation de se rendre ensemble ainsi que de faire que cet événement se passe le mieux possible. Je vous pris de bien vouloir vous rendre à la grande salle sous les coups de 20h. Ceci est un événement sérieux, je vous pris donc de bien vouloir vous habiller correctement._

_Mes salutations distinguées_

_Pr. McGonagall"_

Hermione fut sous le choc, un bal ? Et elle devait y aller avec Malfoy ? Elle prit de nouveau la lettre de Malfoy et lut la suite.

_" Donc voila comme tu es ma cavalière, et je sais déjà que ceci sera un supplice, je tenait à t'offrir ce petit cadeau pour essayer que ta soirée ne soit pas trop gâché. Ne t'inquiète pas la robe n'est pas ensorcelée. En espérant que tu l'acceptes._

_Drago"_

Hermione se sentit bizarre sous le coup, abasourdit par cette nouvelle, heureusement qu'elle était assise. Elle sentit le rouge lui montait au joues, un sourire resplendissant naquis sur ses lèvres, ce cadeau l'avait énormément touché, déjà par la beauté de cette robe mais surtout par le geste en lui même de son expéditeur. Elle alla ranger ses cadeaux sur le bureau de sa chambre et redescendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Elle ouvrit la grande porte, regarda discrètement à la table des Serpentards et vit Malfoy qui l'a regardait d'un air inquiet, elle lui sourit timidement puis son sourire s'élargit de bonheur, ses yeux avaient retrouvés les étincelles qui les animaient autrefois, elle remarqua l'air soulager de Drago et se dirigea à sa table à coté de ses amis.

Elle les remercia plusieurs fois pour leurs cadeaux et tous les 3 parlèrent longuement du bal qui se déroulerait le soir même. Elle du refuser l'invitation d'Harry qui se proposait d'être son cavalier et expliquer qu'elle avait pour ordre d'y aller avec Malfoy. Apres un bon petit déjeuner tous 3 se dirigèrent dans le parc pour une ballade autour du lac ainsi qu'une bataille de neige tant attendu...

Malfoy était accoudé à une des fenêtres du 2eme étage, il contemplait les élèves s'amuser, il aurait aimé être parmi eux, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à se divertir. Ce qui le tracassait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses parents, d'habitude il recevait un petit cadeau, un geste d'affection de la part de sa mère, mais la rien. Il passa une grande partie de après midi à sa fenêtre, sans bouger, perdu dans ses pensées...

Hermione, Harry et Ron mirent fin à leur bataille de neige à cause de la nuit qui commençait à tomber mais surtout à cause du froid qui leur glaça les mains.

**Harry :** Oh mon dieu je sens plus mes mains.

**Ron :** Moi c'est mon nez, il est gelé.

**Hermione :** Si tu n'était pas tomber la tête la première dans la neige, tu n'aurais pas le visage gelé.

**Ron :** Et si tu ne m'avais pas poussé je n'aurais pas le visage aussi dur qu'un glaçon.

**Harry :** On se calme tous les deux, ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout, allez on rentre, un grand feu dans la salle nous attend.

Tous trois arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, le sol laissait entrevoir plusieurs flaques d'eau dut au passage des élèves. Harry et Ron s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans la grande salle, quand ils se rendirent compte qu'Hermione s'était arrêté.

**Ron :** Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

**Hermione :** Oh, heu, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, je vais me préparer pour se soir.

**Harry :** Mais enfin Hermione le bal n'est que dans 3 heures!!! Tu as tous le temps nécessaires!!!

**Hermione :** Justement je ne crois pas. Et vous devriez en faire autant tous les deux, allez à plus tard.

Elle monta l'escalier en trombe, le tableau la laissa entrer, et elle monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer et faire qu'elle soit présentable pour se soir. Elle avait envie que tout soit parfait, elle voulait faire envier toutes les filles de l'école, non seulement par la robe magnifique qu'elle porterai mais aussi grâce au cavalier qui se trouverai à son bras. Elle se déshabilla et enfila son peignoir. Elle s'installa ensuite devant sa coiffeuse et chercha dans un magasine la coiffure idéale, après une demi heure elle trouva enfin un chignon à son goût. Il était assez élégant, classe, mais aussi déstructuré grâce à quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient de part et d'autre... Elle tapota sur la page du magasine et ses cheveux se mirent à bouger dans tous les sens jusqu'a obtenir le résultat désiré. Elle tira ensuite le petit tiroir, sortit le petit écrin noir et mis le collier de sa mère autour de son cou. Son prénom brillait de milles feux grâce aux pierres incrustées.

Elle se maquilla légèrement mais de façon plus accentuée, plus marqué qu'a l'ordinaire, elle mit du noir autour de ses yeux, ainsi qu'une légère touche de gloss framboise sur ses lèvres. Une fois prête, elle alla dans la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec Malfoy. Elle le regarda amusé, celui ci avait l'air vraiment embetté à mettre un noeud papillon à son cou, il le pris et le lança sur la glace d'un air furieux.

**Hermione :** C'est sur que c'est comme ça qu'il va tenir.

**Drago :** C'est ridicule de mettre un truc comme ça.

**Hermione :** Ce truc ridicule comme tu le dis sert à être élégant

Elle ramassa le noeud et se plaça devant Malfoy. Elle passa le tissu autour de son cou et en deux trois mouvements le noeud était fait.

**Drago :** Ouah comment t'a appris ça ?

**Hermione :** Mon père...

**Drago :** Et bien tu lui diras merçi de ma part car tu viens de me sauver la vie.

**Hermione :** ...

**Drago :** Qu'es ce qui se passe ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

**Hermione :** C'est que....mon..mon père...mon père est mort cet été...

**Drago :** Oh ...je ne savais pas...C'est mon père ?

**Hermione :** Non les mangemorts n'y sont pour rien, pour une fois... C'est un accident moldu. Un accident de voiture...

**Drago :** Je suis désolé, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit...

**Hermione :** Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis forte, je vais m'en sortir, et puis je t'avoue que j'ai des gens qui m'aident à tenir...

**Drago :** Ouais...

Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se regardèrent tous deux intensément, comme envoûté par le regard de l'autre, ils se dévoraient des yeux, pas un ne pouvait lâcher le regard de peur que le lien ne se brise définitivement, sans s'en apercevoir ils se s'approchèrent comme aimanté l'un à l'autre. Une fois leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, pas un n'osa franchir la limite d'air, se regardant toujours avec la même intensité. Hermione ferma tout doucement les yeux puis s'approcha des lèvres de Drago, elle sentit le souffle de son ennemi contre ses lèvres, un frisson de désir la parcouru, elle déposa enfin ses lèvres sur celle de Drago. Une fois en contact, chacun perdit la notion du temps. Hermione se sentit revivre d'un seul coup, comment avait t'elle pu oublier le goût de ses lèvres, sa façon d'embrasser. Drago quand à lui, il était submergé par diverses émotions. Il lui rendit son baiser avec la même passion dévorante. Ce baiser comparé à l'autre était d'une douceur infinie, leur baiser était tendre, presque chaste comme si l'un avait peur de blesser l'autre, ou bien que le contact ne se brise. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, leurs battements de coeur étaient irréguliers.

Puis après un long moment Hermione se détacha lentement de cette étreinte, elle regarda Malfoy pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il éprouvait à ce moment même. Mais ses yeux étaient comme à l'ordinaire... inexpressif. Hermione se décida enfin à briser le lourd silence.

**Hermione :** Je suis désolée, je... je n'aurai jamais du...

**Drago :** Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

**Hermione :** Quoi donc ?

**Drago :** Ce baiser !!

**Hermione :** Oh rien du tout, c'était juste ça... pourquoi il veut dire quelque chose pour toi ?

**Drago :** Bien sure que non !!! Mais je crois qu'on doit se rendre à l'évidence...

**Hermione :** Quelle évidence ?

**Drago :** Et bien celle, heu... qu'on... qu'on est... attiré l'un par l'autre.

**Hermione :** Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est complètement stupide...

**Drago :** D'accord alors dis moi que tu n'éprouve rien quand tu me vois, que ton regard sur moi n'a pas changé, que tu ne ressens rien quand je frôle ta peau, que lors de ces deux baiser tu n'a rien ressenti.... je ne suis peut être pas doué pour montrer mes émotions mais je sais par contre lire celles des autres...je t'écoute ...

Hermione se mordit la langue, que devait elle faire, c'est vrai il était évident que quelque chose entre eux avait changé, elle supportait d'avantage sa présence, il lui manquait même à quelque moment, elle s'était surprise à le dévorer des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avait même rêver qu'il l'embrasse et n'avait plus répondu d'elle même lorsque ses lèvres étaient rentrés en contact avec les siennes. Il était évident qu'il y avait quelques chose, mais devait elle lui dire que tous était le fruit de son imagination pour pas qu'il ne se moque d'elle. Elle ne savait même pas ci ceci était purement physique ou bien si il y avait quelque chose en dessous. Elle hésita un long moment mais garda le silence, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir et encore moins se mentir à elle même.

**Hermione :** Je crois qu'on à passé un peu trop de temps ensemble, on a réussi à se parler sans s'insulter, s'apprécier jusqu' à même s'embrasser, c'est pour dire...

**Drago :** En effet cela tient du miracle..., et.. Et tu regrettes ?

**Hermione :** Non et toi ?

**Drago :** Non plus.

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, elle ne savait plus ou se mettre, elle trouva soudain un grand intérêt au carrelage bleu qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, elle sentait le rouge lui monter au joues, elle respira un grand coup puis posa la question qu'elle mourait d'envi de dire.

**Hermione :** Alors qu'es ce qu'on fait ?

**Drago :** Et bien le mieux pour l'instant et d'aller à cette soirée, on y réfléchi chacun de son coté et on en reparle plus tard ça te va ?

**Hermione :** Oh heu d'accord...

Elle commença a partir puis se retourna vivement, elle lui adressa un sourire charmeur et leva un sourcil provocateur.

**Hermione :** Oh, pendant que j'y pense, je dois dire que tu es fidèle à ta réputation, tu embrasses divinement bien...


	9. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

**Chapitre 9 : Jalousie quand tu nous tient...**

Et elle le laissa là, en plan, retourna dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer, le sourire aux lèvres, mon dieu que la soirée s'annonçait bien....

Elle enfila sa robe et se dirigea vers la grande salle, elle descendit d'un pas élégant l'escalier, elle s'avança vers Drago qui l'attendait, il avait l'air nerveux, ce qui lui fit plaisir, au moins il ne prenait pas ça à la légère. Une fois devant lui, Drago lui présenta son bras qu'elle s'empressa de prendre, et tous deux entrèrent la tête haute dans la grande salle. Tous deux firent une entrée des plus remarquées, plusieurs élèves se retournèrent sur leur passage, certaines filles lançaient à Hermione des regards noirs, elles étaient jalouses et beaucoup auraient été prête à tous pour se trouver à la place d'Hermione.

La disposition de la salle avait complètement changé, les grandes tables avaient été remplacés par une multitudes de petites tables rondes, possédant une bougie chacune, laissant diffuser une lumière tamisé à la salle. Hermione et Drago se séparèrent et chacun s'installa à la table ou se trouvaient ses amis.

**Harry :** Ouah Hermione tu es magnifique

**Hermione :** Merci Harry, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Où est Ron ?

**Harry :** Oh heu... il ne se sentait pas bien... il ne viendra pas....

**Hermione :** Qu'est ce qu'il a ? C'est grave ?

**Harry :** Oh non pas du tout rassure toi, disons que le fait de ne pas avoir trouver de cavalière ne lui à pas donner envie de danser....

**Hermione :** Ouille, je le comprend, et toi qui est la chanceuse qui t'accompagne ?

**Harry :** Oh....heu... je suis venu tout seul....

**Hermione :** Pour quoi ça ? Ne me dit pas qu'aucune fille n'a voulue de toi ? Elles n'ont vraiment aucun goût !!!

**Harry :** Non je n'ai demandé à personne d'autre que toi.....

**Hermione :** Oh d'accord....

Il y eu un petit silence gênant, puis une musique tendre ce fit entendre, le DJ avait mis un slow, une des chansons préférée d'Hermione. Elle sentit tout d'un coup une main sur ses épaules, elle se retourna et fit face à un jeune homme blond, au physique avantageux et pour ne rien gâché il était aussi très intelligent et cultivé. Celui-ci était assez grand, les yeux bleus clairs, un sourire ravageur, elle remarqua une petite fossette quand il souriait sur sa joue droite, très mignon dut elle reconnaître. Il s'appelait Cédric Summers, elle lui avait adressé quelques fois la parole et l'avait trouvait très charmant.

**Cédric :** Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

**Hermione :** Oh.. Heu.. Avec plaisir Cédric.

Elle lui prit la main et tout deux se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse, déjà bondée de couple se trémoussant aux rythmes de la musique. Il passa son bras derrière le dos d 'Hermione et garda son autre main dans la sienne. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et colla son corps contre le sien, tous deux commencèrent à danser.

**Cédric :** Tu es ravissante se soir.

**Hermione :** Merci beaucoup, toi aussi tu es très élégant.

**Cédric :** Merci, je t'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'habiller, ce n'est pas trop mon truc les tenues de soirées..

**Hermione :** Oui je te comprend c'est pareil pour moi... Alors avec qui tu es venue ?

**Cédric :** Avec Emma Johnson, et toi ?

**Hermione :** Drago Malfoy

**Cédric :** Tu plaisantes ? Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas vous voir.

**Hermione :** Et tu croyais bien, disons que je n'ai pas trop eu le choix, les 2 préfets en chef sont obligés de venir ensemble pour ce bal, et puis disons que nos rapports ont évolués.

**Cédric :** Je vois.....en tous cas je ne sais pas dans quel sens ils ont évolués pour lui, mais il ne te quitte pas des yeux.

Hermione regarda discrètement à la table de Drago, et croisa son regard, celui ci avait l'air très en colère, elle se demanda si il n'était pas jaloux... Elle regarda de nouveau Cédric

**Hermione :** Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a... peut être qu'il est jaloux que sa cavalière danse avec un autre...

Hermione ne se fit pas prier pour mettre Drago hors de lui, elle lançait à Cédric des regards coquins, ne cessait de lui sourire d'un air gourmand et rigolait à chaque phrases de celui ci...

La fin de la chanson retentit enfin, et un autre slow débuta, elle était toujours dans les bras de Cédric quand elle sentit une main lui prendre le bras, elle vit Drago s'adresser à Cédric d'un air méprisant.

**Drago :** J'aimerai danser avec ma cavalière, alors va voir ailleurs si on y est.

Cédric regarda Hermione l'air de dire, si t'a besoin je lui la, elle lui sourit de reconnaissance et porta à nouveau son attention sur Drago, qui l'avait enlacé.

**Drago :** Quoi ?

**Hermione :** Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as viré comme ça ?

**Drago :** j'avais envie de danser avec ma cavalière c'est pas interdit non ?

**Hermione :** Non en effet mais tu pourrais au moins me demander mon avis.

**Drago :** Désolé.

**Hermione :** T'as plutôt intérêt.

**Drago :** Et puis je suis sure que je t'ai rendu service, je t'es débarrassé de cet ennuyeux blondinet.

**Hermione :** Ah tu crois ça ? Et bien tu as tord, je le trouve très gentil et il est très mignon pour ne rien gâché.

**Drago :** Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il te plaît ?!!

**Hermione :** Pourquoi tu es jaloux ?

**Drago :** Bien sure que non.

**Hermione :** Pourtant tu es très mignon quand tu es jaloux

**Drago :** Tu te trompes Granger, je suis tout le temps mignon et je ne suis pas jaloux. Je remarque juste que tu n'as pas très bon goût...

**Hermione :** Tu crois que c'est mieux toi ? Regarde avec qui tu étais entrain de parler, Pansy, excuse moi mais c'est loin d'être la fille la plus belle de l'école.

**Drago :** Je te l'accorde, mais c'est une bête au lit...

**Hermione :** Mon dieu je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et éclata de rire sous l'oeil amusé de Malfoy, le slow finit enfin et chacun partit dans la direction opposée.

Drago retourna s'asseoir à sa table, Hermione le regarda un instant, et soupira d'exaspération quand elle vit Pansy se coller à Drago, elle dut admettre qu'elle était un peu jalouse. Elle s'approcha du buffet, pris un verre et scruta la salle d'un regard, elle vit que Harry était occupé à parler avec une jeune fille, elle se sentit un peu seule d'un coup, elle quitta la salle le plus discrètement possible, monta les quelques marches puis se stoppa quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vis Drago au pied de l'escalier, elle descendit les quelques marches et se retrouva face à lui.

**Drago :** Tu pars déjà ? La soirée n'est pas encore finie...

**Hermione :** Je sais, mais j'ai un peu mal à la tête avec cette musique, j'avais envie de prendre un peu l'air...

**Drago :** Ouais je comprend, il fait une chaleur étouffante la dedans, tu ...tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ?

Elle le regarda assez intrigué, elle leva vers lui un sourcil interrogateur. Il sourit timidement.

**Drago :** Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas t'attaquer, et puis entre nous si j'avais vraiment voulu le faire j'aurais choisi un autre moment, je n'ai pas envie de salir mon costume.

**Hermione :** Surtout qu'il te va bien....

**Drago :** Oh en parlant de ça, la robe te va a ravir, je suis touché que tu es accepté.

**Hermione :** Toi ? Touché ? Mr Malfoy montrerai t'il des fissures dans sa super carapace qui ne laisse paraître aucune émotions ?

**Drago :** On va dire que je me permet de ressemblais a un être humain de temps en temps, alors on y va ?

**Hermione :** On y va... ou tu m'emmènes ?

**Drago :** Tu verras bien...


	10. Face cachée

**Chapitre 10 : Face cachée**

Il lui présenta son bras qu'elle s'empressa de prendre et tous deux montèrent les marches jusqu'au 3ème étage, une fois arrivés devant une statue, Malfoy donna le mot de passe et la statue s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer. Ils arrivèrent dehors, dans un petit espace rectangulaire, couvert d'herbe sur le sol et de fleurs sur les murs, ils se trouvaient sur un des toits du château.

**Hermione :** Ouah c'est magnifique ici, je ne connais pas cet endroit, il n'est pas indiqué sur le plan du collège ?

**Drago :** Non c'est un endroit secret, je suis le seul à le connaître, enfin avec toi maintenant...

**Hermione :** Pour... Pourquoi me le montrer ?

**Drago :** Je ne sais pas trop en faite....

Il avança et s'assit par terre contre le mur, Hermione le rejoignit et s'assis près de lui, leurs bras collé l'un à l'autre.

**Drago :** C'est endroit est comme... un endroit de sûreté on va dire, il n'y a qu'ici que je me sens bien. Tu sais l'autre jour tu m'a dit que j'étais entouré de bon nombre de personne, qu'elles étaient avec moi juste pour mon nom et mon argent, qu'en réalité je n'avais aucun amis et bien tu avait raison, c'est pour ça que je viens ici, j'aime bien être seul et si se soir je t'y ai emmener c'est que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un...

**Hermione :** Oh et bien va y je t'écoute

**Drago :** tu sais tout au long de ma vie on m'a interdit d'être moi même, je devais suivre les règles, obéir aux ordres, être le portrait craché de mon père, être distant, ne montrer aucune émotion, ne pas aimer, faire de moi une carapace indestructible pour que personne ne puisse m'atteindre, mais il y a quelque temps je sens que je perd le contrôle, je.... je ressens des émotions, bien sure j'en ai toujours ressenti, contrairement à ce que tu pense j'ai un coeur, je suis sensible tous comme ma mère, mais je n'y ai jamais fait attention... mais depuis quelques temps, comme tu l'a dit tout à l'heure ma carapace se brise, et je me sens perdu...

**Hermione :** Mais tu sais il n'y a pas de honte à se laisser aller à ses émotions, justement c'est ce qu'on ressent, ce qu'on pense qui fait de nous une personne à part entière, tu es un être humain Drago tu as le droit de changer, d'évoluer, tu es presque un adulte maintenant c'est à toi de prendre ta vie en main, de faire ce que tu veux, ne laisse pas des personnes soit disante supérieurs te dicter le chemin à prendre.

**Drago :** C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire... tu n'as pas Lucius Malfoy comme père.

**Hermione :** Ca c'est sure.... et comment sait tu que tu change ?

**Drago :** Oh et bien déjà toi... tu es la preuve vivante que j'ai changé !!! Tu es la assise à coté de moi, on a une conversation qui devient un peu trop intime à mon goûts, on passe de plus en plus de temps ensemble et on s'est même embrassé, deus fois, si avec ça tu me dit que je suis le même c'est que je souffre de schizophrénie et que je suis bon à être enfermé.

**Hermione :** Tu sais, pour moi le fait d'être ici avec toi n'a rien de surprenant, depuis que je te connais, j'ai toujours été persuadé que tu n'était pas celui que tu prétendais, que tu avais un coeur, mais que tu préférais mourir que de le montrer, pendant un moment j'ai chercher à savoir ce qui se cachait sous cette carapace, mais j'ai laisser tombé vu la difficulté de la tache et je suis rentrer dans ton jeu... celui de s'insulté pour communiquer... Et je t'avoue que je préfère le Drago de cette année que celui des années précédentes...

**Drago :** Sérieux ?

**Hermione :** Bien sure.

Tous deux se turent un instant tout en contemplant le ciel étoilé, Hermione fut parcouru d'un frisson, elle avait un peu froid dehors, vêtu seulement de ses fines bretelles. Drago le remarqua, il enleva sa veste, la passa autour des épaules Hermione et l'a pris dans ses bras, elle plaça sa tête dans le cou de Drago.

**Drago :** Tu vois il existe toujours des gentlemans de nos jours...

**Hermione :** Je vois ça.

Elle commença à sentir la fatigue venir à elle, elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de Drago, elle se sentait protégée comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Pour une fois depuis la rentrée elle sentit les choses devenir de plus en plus clair en elle, elle scruta le fond de son coeur et la réponse apparut d'elle même, elle devait se faire à l'évidence qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de Drago Malfoy. Elle se sentit apaisé d'un seul coup, comme si les nuages laissait à nouveau place à un soleil rayonnant, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit bercé par les battements du coeur de son ennemi...

Le soleil laissa enfin apparaître ses premiers rayons, Drago ouvrit un oeil avec difficulté, il voulu bouger mais sentit un poids sur son bras droit, il baissa les yeux vers elle, il se remémora la soirée, et fut ravi qu'elle n'est pas bougé de place, ils avaient ainsi dormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il l'a regarda un moment et décida de ne pas bouger pour ne pas l'a réveiller, elle était si belle quand elle dormait. Mais cela fut rapide car elle se réveilla quelques instants après lui. Elle leva la tête et sourit à Drago.

**Hermione :** Bonjour

**Drago :** Bonjour, bien dormi ?

**Hermione :** Oh mise à part tes ronflements ça peut aller..

**Drago :** Quoi mes ronflements ? Je te signale que je ne ronfle pas Granger... Pourrai tu te lever s'il te plais, car je ne sens plus mon bras par ta faute.

**Hermione :** Oh désolée.

Elle se leva et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider lui aussi à se remettre debout. Il réfléchi un instant puis décida qu'il était temps de parler et de mettre les choses aux clair, il se retourna vivement se qui l'a fit sursauter.

**Drago :** Bon je crois que c'est le moment de parler à coeurs ouvert toi et moi...

**Hermione :** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Drago :** Et bien on devait déjà avoir une conversation tout les deux et à chaque fois on l'a repousse je crois qu'il est maintenant temps de parler.

**Hermione :** Et qu'es ce qui te fait croire que c'est le bon moment ?

**Drago :** Et bien le fait qu'on vient de dormir ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre est une raison supplémentaire pour mettre les choses au clair. Alors va y parle je t'écoute....

**Hermione :** Mais je n'ai rien a dire.... on a rien fait de mal..... On s'est endormis....c'est tout...

**Drago :** Non justement ce n'est pas rien, on parle de toi et moi, les pires ennemis depuis 7 ans, depuis qu'on se connait on a jamais pu se voir sans s'insulter, sans se faire de coups bas, je sais que notre relation à évolué ces temps ci, mais j'en ai marre d'avancer dans le brouillard je veux savoir ou on en est tous les deux.

**Hermione :** Je ne sais pas, je t'avoue que je n'y ai jamais penser.... peut être... peut être bien qu'on devient amis....

**Drago :** Mais ça ne me suffit pas d'être seulement ton ami....

**Hermione :** Comment ça ?

**Drago :** J'en peux plus de faire semblant, j'ai fait passer notre attitude a tous les deux pour une simple attirance physique mais j'en ai marre de faire semblant, je sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi et je sais que tu ressens la même chose, je n'été pas sure mais depuis le deuxième baiser et après cette nuit, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose...

**Hermione :** ....

**Drago :** je ne sais pas trop par ou commencer.... tu vois au début d'année quand je t'es vu dans le train, c'était comme si je te voyais pour la première fois, j'avoue que je ne n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention a toi, et puis il y a eu ce moment dans le train ou tout a basculer, j'ai pu enfin te voir pendant que tu dormais, et quel choc, jamais je n'avais vu une fille aussi belle que toi, et toi même tu sais a quel point j'en ai vu des filles.... Et puis j'ai pu apprendre a te connaître, en vivant avec toi, et j'ai découvert a quel point tu es une personne merveilleuse, tu es d'une gentillesse rare, tu es passionné, intelligente, drôle, généreuse, toutes ces choses que je ne connaissait pas mais que j'ai découverte a travers toi...

Tu es la seule personne qui a réussi à me réanimer, grâce a toi je suis vivant de nouveau, tu as réussi à faire battre mon coeur mort depuis tellement longtemps, je sais qu'il ne bat rien que pour toi maintenant. C'est la première fois que je ressens ce fort sentiment en moi.. Je le sais depuis la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé, c'était tellement fort, passionnel, j'ai ressenti comme un nouveau souffle de vie en moi, je me suis senti comme utile dans ce monde. Bien sure après j'ai fait la plus belle erreur de ma vie, je sais que je t'es blessé en te repoussant de telle sorte, mais j'ai paniqué, et j'ai préféré occulté mes sentiments une fois de plus... Je tiens a m'excuser pour le mal que je t'es fait et pas seulement celui de cette année mais aussi des autres, depuis que toi et moi on se connait. Je sais que je pourrai mourir de posséder de tel sentiments, d'avoir prononcer ces mots, mais il faut que je te les dise..... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Hermione....

Drago n'avait pas cesser de parler en fixant Hermione droit dans les yeux, elle avait était sa muse, son inspiration dans ce beau discours, il se sentait a la fois si mal d'avoir mis son âme a nue devant elle, mais a la fois tellement soulagé d'un poids qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter, il savait qu'il avait fait une bonne chose. Il ne pu soutenir son regard et préféra baisser les yeux, il mis ses mains dans ses poches pour éviter quelles ne tremblent trop...

Hermione resta la, elle ne savait plus ou elle en était, elle essayait de réfléchir mais son cerveau s'embourbé de plus en plus. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue droite et mourir sur ses lèvres. Elle déglutit avec difficultés, elle n'arrivait même plus à parler, les sons ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche. Apres quelques minutes, Drago sentit son coeur se briser en mille morceaux, si il avait su que ça ferai aussi mal, jamais il ne serai tombé amoureux d'elle. Son silence était bien pire que des mots. Il leva les yeux vers elle, mais elle ne le regardait pas... Il fit demi tour, le coeur lourd, il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand un murmure se fit entendre.

Elle essaya de parler mais décidément l'émotion était trop forte. Mais elle réussi avec force à parler enfin..

**Hermione :** Drago, sa voix mourut a nouveau sur ses lèvres..

Elle décida que le temps n'était plus venu au mots, ils avaient perdu trop de temps a parler, elle devait maintenant lui montrer a quel point elle l'aimé... Elle déglutit sa salive avec difficulté puis s'approcha tout doucement de lui, elle posa délicatement son pouce sur le menton de Drago puis lui leva la tête pour qu'il l'a regarde. Les larmes aux yeux elle pu enfin mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

**Hermione :** Je... je t'aime aussi Drago...

Elle vit ses yeux pétiller, jamais elle n'avait une lueur de vie dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Il l'a pris doucement dans ses bras, elle cala sa tête dans son cou, que c'était si bon d'être a nouveau dans ses bras puissant et rassurant, il resserra encore plus fort son étreinte comme pour lui montrer qu'il était la pour elle. Apres quelques minutes s'écarta et le regarda a nouveau.

Il lui sourit timidement, il senti son coeur devenir si léger, il devenait ivre de joie, il l'a pris dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs, il l'a reposa puis pris son visage entre ses mains et y déposa une multitude de baiser. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, le baiser fut timide et doux au début puis la passion et la fougue se firent enfin sentir. Tout deux y mettait une telle rage dans ce baiser, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Ils se regardèrent d'un air gourmand, puis se sourirent comme pour la première fois.

**Hermione :** Bon.....

**Drago :** Ouais....

**Hermione :** Je crois qu'on va se séparer la...

**Drago :** Oui, j'ai cours de potions

**Hermione :** Et moi de métamorphose

**Drago :** Tu crois qu'on va réussir ?

**Hermione :** A quoi ?

**Drago :** A être toute une journée sans se voir, sans se prendre dans les bras, sans s'embrasser...

**Hermione :** On a bien réussi pendant 7 ans, on peut le faire pendant 1 journée...

**Drago :** tu vois très bien de quoi je parle

**Hermione :** oui...

**Drago :** On peut toujours se croiser dans un placard a balai entre chaque cours, y'en a plein au deuxième étage

**Hermione :** Je vois que monsieur est connaisseur mais c'est une bonne idée.

Il s'approcha a nouveau d'elle, l'embrassa, mais celle ci se dégagea brusquement.

**Hermione :** Qu'es ce que vont penser les autres a ton avis ?

**Drago :** De nous ?

**Hermione :** oui.

**Drago :** Oh je ne sais pas trop, ça va leur faire un choc ça c'est sure, mais on s'en fiche non ?

**Hermione :** Oh oui bien sure, mais si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerai qu'on soit discret, du moins au début, le temps que je parle a Harry et a Ron, si ça ne te dérange pas, tu sais on peu pas dire que tu sois vraiment dans leur coeur, et il faut que je leur explique la ...situation.

**Drago :** Tout ce que tu voudras, mon ange.

**Hermione :** Mon ange ?

**Drago :** Ca ne te plaît pas ? Je peux changer si tu veux.

**Hermione :** Non c'est parfait, ça m'étonne venant de toi, c'est tout.

**Drago :** Et bien tu vois tu sais maintenant que tu as plein de chose a découvrir sur moi...

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, elle gloussa de plaisir, puis il pris a nouveau possession de ses lèvres, mais cette fois le baiser était plus coquin, il s'amusait avec ses lèvres, il mordillait sa lèvre inférieur.

**Hermione :** Bon allez, il faut qu'on y aille, les cours commencent dans une demi heure et on est toujours en tenu de soirée!!!

**Drago :** Bien mademoiselle, on y va.

Il lui pris la main, tourna la porte délicatement, il sortit sa tête et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, une fois la voix libre tous deux coururent en rigolant jusqu'a leur appartement commun.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Hermione et Drago sortaient ensemble, bien sure seul leur appartement et les quelques placard a balai du 2eme étage étaient les seuls au courant de cette passionnelle union.

Apres chaque cours, chacun prétextais une excuse bidon pour se retrouver seul et entrer dans le placard a balai le plus proche ou l'y attendais l'élu de son cœur. Ils ne pouvaient plus passer des heures sans se voir, sans être prés l'un de l'autre, sans s'embrasser. Chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvé c'était comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années. Ils savaient a présent qu'ils ne pouvaient plus vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ils ne vivaient a présent que pour l'autre.

Tous deux étaient tellement dans leur bulle, dans le monde fermé, qu'un jour Hermione faillit dévoiler leur liaison à cause d'un moment d'inadvertance.

En effet, un matin, alors qu'elle avait passé la nuit à dormir paisiblement dans les bras de son amant, Hermione se réveilla quand elle sentit un léger courant d'air froid lui parcourir la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, et vis deux yeux bleus à quelques centimètres des siens, elle sourit à la vu de son homme, celui-ci l'embrassa doucement du bout des lèvres. Elle remarqua qu'il dégageait une délicieuse odeur, elle le détailla de plus près et vis qu'il était déjà habillé.

**Drago :** Allez ma marmotte, debout, tu vas finir par être en retard.

**Hermione :** Il est qu'elle heure ?

**Drago :** 7h10

**Hermione :** Oh c'est beaucoup trop tôt, laisse moi dormir encore un peu..

**Drago :** D'accord, mais met le réveil car te connaissant tu va te rendormir..

**Hermione :** Mais non... Tu es déjà près ?

**Drago :** Oui j'ai rendez vous avec Rogue, je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs....

Il revint près de le jeune femme, l'embrassa d'un baiser plus pressant que le précédent, l'a regarda d'un regard protecteur puis s'en alla. Elle soupira de bien être, puis bercé par l'odeur du jeune homme que dégageait encore l'oreiller, elle se rendormit.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, ce qui pour elle semblait quelques minutes plus tard. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle failli s'étouffer en regardant l'heure. En effet il était 7h45, les cours commençaient dans ¼ heures, exactement. Elle fit un effort considérable pour essayer de se rappeler quel jour on était et quel cour elle avait, puis elle se frappa violemment la tête en se rappelant qu'elle commençait par potion.

« Quelle poisse, je n'aurais jamais le temps de m'habiller et de descendre aux cachots sans arriver en retard ».

Elle sortie en vitesse de son lit, fila prestement sous la douche, retourna dans la chambre de Drago et se mit à la recherche de tous ses vêtements éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Une fois qu'elle eu une allure convenable, elle sorti en trombe de la pièce et se précipita dans les cachots. Une fois devant la porte, bien évidemment fermée, elle respira un bon coup puis frappa légèrement. Elle entendit la voix froide et doucereuse de son professeur lui dire d'entrer, elle grimaça de dégoût à l'idée qu'elle allait bientôt recevoir un sermon et sûrement une humiliation de plus. Elle entra donc et s'avança dans la rangée du milieu, puis pris place à coté de son binôme, Malfoy, sentant tous les regards converger vers elle. Même si cela n'était pas dans sa nature, elle préféra baisser les yeux, de peur d'aggraver sa situation. Toujours en colère contre lui, elle n'adressa pas un seul regard au beau blondinet.

**Rogue :** Miss Granger, peut être que vous vous croyez supérieur aux autres par votre titre de préfet en chef, mais il n'en ai rien, vous êtes prié d'arriver à l'heure à mon cours...Ou peut être que vous vous êtes dit que vous aviez tellement de connaissance en potions que le fait d'arriver avec 25 minutes de retard n'aurait pas d'incidence sur votre petite personne ? Auriez vous l'amabilité de nous donner une raison ?

**Hermione :** Jenaipasentendulereveilsonner...

**Rogue :** Je vous demande pardon ?

**Hermione :** Je n'ai pas entendu le réveil sonner.. Ca arrive non ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde...

Hermione s'étonna elle-même de ses propres propos, jamais elle n'avait osé répondre à un professeur, mais elle était tellement en rage contre son professeur, contre elle-même, que cela faisait beaucoup trop de chose à maîtriser, qu'elle ne pouvait se contrôler. Elle fixa son professeur sans ciller, et fut contente de constater qu'elle l'avait surpris.

**Rogue :** Et vous faites preuve d'insolence en plus... Je vois que vous vous dévergondée... 50 point en moins pour Gryffondor.. Vous viendrez à la fin du cours pour votre punition....Vous autres ouvrez vos livres à la page 314...

Hermione jeta lourdement son livre sur la table, et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas lancer de nouveau une réplique cinglante...Dieu sait combien elle en mourrait d'envie.

**Drago :** Et bah, tu m'a l'air d'excellente humeur...tu était plus conviviale ce matin....

**Hermione :** Oh ça va j'ai pas besoin de ton humour sarcastique...

**Drago :** Pourtant ça te ferai peut être du bien... Hey !!! C'est quoi ça ? Tu veux que tout le monde l'apprenne ?

**Hermione :** Mais de quoi tu parle ? Apprenne quoi ?

**Drago :** Bon d'accord j'avoue que le vert te va merveilleusement bien, mais c'était pas une bonne idée...

**Hermione :** Mais de quoi tu parle à la fin ?

**Drago :** Tu as mis ma cravate au lieu de la tienne, je vois que tu es bien réveillé ce matin...

Hermione baissa son regard, et fut horrifié à la vue de la cravate qu'elle portait. Celle-ci était de couleur noire et verte, elle représentait la couleur de la maison des Serpentards. Le propriétaire de cette cravate la regardait d'un air gourmand, la situation avait plutôt l'air de l'amuser.

**Hermione :** Et merde.

Elle enleva prestement sa cravate en plein cours et la glissa discrètement dans son sac. Elle releva de nouveau la tête et lança un regard noir à Malfoy, celui-ci n'en fut pas le moins du monde choqué et lui répondit avec son éternel sourire en coin. La colère de Hermione mit un certain temps à s'estomper. Heureusement que personne ne s'en était aperçue, sinon cela aurait été la fin des haricots pour notre couple préféré. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir été aussi distraite et négligente. Cela fut la dernière négligence d'Hermione, maintenant elle faisait tout pour ne pas montrer au monde, ou du moins à Poudlard, qu'elle était profondément amoureuse du seul être qu'elle était censée détester.


	11. Confidences pour confidences

**Chapitre 11 : Confidences pour confidences**

Un matin de mai, Hermione se réveilla lentement, elle sentit un corps chaud collé contre le sien, elle se frotta les yeux et s'aperçut enfin qu'elle était dans une chambre de couleur verte, et plus précisément dans le lit de Drago. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à son amant. Elle sourit. Elle ne s'était jamais aperçut a quel point il était beau, bien sure elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui malgré son épouvantable attitude, mais la de le voir dormir, elle se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil, il dormais encore, son torse se soulevant de façon régulière, signe qu'il dormait d'un sommeil apaisé. Quelques petites mèches blondes retombaient sur son visage, Hermione ne put trouver qu'un seul mot qui collé avec sa vision, et ce mot était ange. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi il avait eu tellement de fille dans sa vie, qui pouvait résister à cette bouille d'ange ? A ce jeune homme aussi charmant ? Même si son air arrogant et supérieur l'agacés plus que tout, elle savait aussi que cela faisait parti de son charme et qu'elle n'avait pas pu y résister comme toutes les autres. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle avait eu une longueur d'avance sur les autres, elle savait qu'elle avait réussi une chose que personne d'autres n'était parvenu à réaliser avant elle. Elle avait réussi à prendre le cœur de Drago Malfoy rien que pour elle, elle était parvenue à le ranimer et maintenant il ne battait rien que pour elle. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que Drago pouvait être aussi doux, attentionné, gentil, tel un petit ami parfait. Bien sure il avait toujours ces petites mimiques, c'est expressions qu'elle haïssait autrefois mais qu'il l'a faisait rire a présent.

Elle déposa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le réveiller. Mais celui-ci n'eu aucune réaction. Elle dégagea délicatement les mèches qui barraient son visage, puis redéposa a nouveau un baiser plus pressant sur ses lèvres sucrés. Il bougea enfin mais n'émit qu'un faible grognement.

**Drago :** Mmmh

**Hermione :** Bonjour a toi aussi.

Il ouvrit un œil, sourit à Hermione puis déposa la couverture sur sa tête.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit, et tourna le dos à Malfoy.

**Hermione :** Bon et bien je vois que ma compagnie te déplais, alors je vais ....

Elle commença a se lever mais n'u même pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout que deux bras puissant l'avait déjà pris par la taille et l'encerclait a nouveau en l'allongeant sur le lit.

**Drago :** Non tu n'iras nulle part.

Il joignit les gestes à la parole, et pris Hermione dans ses bras, mis sa tête sur la poitrine de celle ci, pour l'empêcher de se lever, chose qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de faire.

**Hermione :** Bien je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...

Elle se cala avec un coussin derrière sa tête et caressa les cheveux de Malfoy, celui-ci toujours la tête sur sa poitrine.

**Drago :** Tu as bien dormi ?

**Hermione :** Extrêmement bien, et toi ?

**Drago :** Aussi, alors qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

**Hermione :** Je ne sais pas c'est toi qui voit...

**Drago :** Et bien vu qu'on n'a pas cours.....on pourrait profiter de notre journée.....à rester ici ?

**Hermione :** Rester ici, et que veux tu qu'on fasse dans une chambre toute la journée ?

Drago leva sa tête vers elle, et la regarda d'un regard qui était beaucoup plus explicite que des paroles, il sourit a nouveau de son regard coquin, qu'on lui connaît si bien. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise d'un coup, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et sentit qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans la pièce. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si la pièce n'était pas entrain de rétrécir.

**Hermione :** Oh...heu...je vois.....

Drago sentit qu'elle se raidit tout d'un coup et s'aperçut qu'elle était devenue mal à l'aise.

**Drago :** Qu'est ce que tu as ?

**Hermione :** Oh ... heu...heu rien... pourquoi ?

**Drago :** J'sais pas t'a l'air bizarre d'un coup, j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

**Hermione :** Non non....c'est pas toi...c'est moi...

Voyant qu'elle ne parlait plus Drago l'interrogea du regard et leva vers elle un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout d'un coup un froid s'était rependu dans la pièce qui paraissait étouffante la seconde précédente.

**Hermione :** C'est dire... je....

Drago l'encouragea à poursuivre, il se dégagea et s'assit face à elle, en lui prenant la main.

**Hermione :** Je suis toujours vierge...

Elle avait dit ça a une telle vitesse comme pour s'en débarrasser, mais elle ne pu se sentir terriblement honteuse en ce moment même. Lui qui avait eu tellement d'expériences de ce coté la, elle se sentait terriblement idiote. Elle ne put se résoudre à croiser son regard et préféra baiser les yeux. Les paroles mirent un certain temps avant de parvenir au cerveau de Drago. Il se ressaisit voyant qu'elle se sentait terriblement honteuse.

**Drago :** Hermione... Hermione regarde-moi... Tu n'a pas à être mal à l'aise, tu n'à aucune honte à être encore vierge à ton age, crois moi. Tu n'as sûrement pas trouvé la bonne personne tout simplement.

**Hermione :** Donc ça...ça ne te gène pas ?

**Drago :** Bien sure que non !!! Je t'avoue que je suis assez étonné c'est tout, je croyais que toi et Krum étiez déjà passé à l'acte. Vous aviez l'air très proche.

**Hermione :** Oh et bien on l'étaient.... Proche je veux dire, et bien sure on en a parlé à plusieurs reprises. Mais ça c'est terminé avant, il a du repartir dans son pays.

**Drago :** Je vois.....Moi j'ai été assez précoce de ce coté la, je devais sauvegarder l'honneur des males de la famille Malfoy, enfin toutes les foutaises habituelles avec lesquelles on me bourre le crâne depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

**Hermione :** Comment c'est passé ta...ta première fois ?

**Drago :** Oh j'étais jeune, enfin trop jeune à mon goût, je devais avoir 12 ans, j'avais pour habitude d'inviter ma voisine à jouer chez moi pendant les vacances d'été. Elle devait avoir 2 ans de plus que moi, et oui j'était déjà un tombeur à l'époque, enfin bref, elle était vraiment jolie, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour elle, un jour on est parti camper une nuit dans la foret rien que tous les 2. Et puis plus tard une chose en entraînant une autre, on a fini par le faire, toute la nuit...

**Hermione :** Et bien moi qui m'attendais à quelque chose de romantique...Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en continuant de sourire

**Drago :** On va dire que j'étais assez maladroit, mais juste cette fois la, rassure toi je me suis bien rattraper depuis, tu peux demander a toutes les filles que tu voudras, elles te répondrons toutes que je suis le meilleur coup de toute l'école.

Il lui sourit de son habituel sourire en coin, sourire qui lui donnait un petit air sadique, qui était en total contradiction avec sa petite bouille d'ange, et le regard plein de malice. Elle lui balança un coussin à la figure mais ne pu lui sourire d'un air malicieux. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas prononcer ses mots mais ils sortirent tout seul de sa bouche.

**Hermione :** J'aimerai que tu sois mon premier Drago...

Elle le regarda, surprise de sa propre audace, elle sentit a nouveau le rouge lui piquer les joues.

**Drago :** Quoi ?

**Hermione :** Je...je...j'aimerai que tu sois le premier... je veux que ma premier fois soit parfaite, je veux le faire avec une personne que j'aime de tout mon cœur et je voudrais que se soit toi Drago...enfin bien sure si tu veux bien de moi....

**Drago :** Bien sure qu'elle question !!!

Elle soupira de soulagement.

**Drago :** Tu sais je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme moi, je veux que tout soit parfait pour toi, alors j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, j'attendrais que tu sois prête...

Hermione soupira de soulagement, elle venait comme même de révéler quelque chose de très intime et Drago avait était tendre et compréhensif. Décidément je suis tombé sur la perle rare pensa t'elle.

**Drago :** Mais tu sais ma proposition tient toujours on peut rester ici...on peut très bien...heu... jouer aux dames...heu ou bien lire... on peut même réviser si tu veux.

**Hermione :** Oh j'ai une idée qui va sûrement te plaire. Tu sais même si on peut pas...enfin tu vois...ils nous restent toujours les caresses, les câlins...les bisous...

**Drago :** Intéressant... Je t'ai déjà dit a qu'elle point ma chemise t'allait à merveille ? Tu es très sexy dedans, tu devrais porter plus souvent mes affaires.

Elle sourit de plaisir, elle s'empressa de prendre possession des lèvres de Drago. Tout en s'embrassant Hermione se glissa sous les draps tout en attirant Drago à elle, puis recouvrit la couette sur leurs têtes, on entendait à présent plus que des gloussements...Tout d'un coup un énorme bruit retentit dans toute la pièce, ce qui les fit tout deux sursauter.

**Drago :** Tu as entendu ?

****

**Hermione :** Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Une voix se fit entendre du rez-de-chaussée, une voix que Malfoy ne connaissait que trop bien, étant donné que cette voix appartenait a son paternel.

**Drago :** Merde, c'est mon père, vite file dans ta chambre…


	12. Ombre au bonheur

Salut tout le monde !!! Je tiens à vous remerçier car grace à vous, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, j'en suis tres fière, alors je tenais vraiment à vous remerçier pour cela....Mais surtout n'hésitez pas à continuer à mettre des reviews pour me dire comment vous trouvez le chapitre ou l'histoire en générale...

Petite explication du pourquoi je n'ai pas mis le chapitre samedi, comme à mon habitude...Et bien tout simplement j'ai voulu attendre le mardi 9 novembre 2004, jour de mon anniversaire ainsi que jour de mes 18 ans, pour mettre mon chapitre...Pourquoi ? J'en ai aucune idée, peut etre pour me faire un peu de pub, lol, ba quoi j'ai le droit non ? Donc voila j'espère que cette suite tant attendu vous plaira.... Encore merçi à tous...N'oubliez pas les reviews.

Bonne lecture...

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapitre 12 : Ombre au bonheur**

Tout d'un coup un énorme bruit retentit dans toute la pièce, ce qui les fit tout deux sursauter.

**Drago :** Tu as entendu ?

**Hermione :** Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Une voix se fit entendre du rez-de-chaussée, une voix que Malfoy ne connaissait que trop bien, étant donné que cette voix appartenait a son paternel.

**Drago :** Merde, c'est mon père, vite file dans ta chambre...

Hermione se précipita hors du lit, vêtu simplement de la chemise de Drago, ramassa ses affaires éparpillées dans toute la pièce. Elle s'apprêta a partir quand Drago lui soufflât qu'elle avait oublié son soutien-gorge sur le bureau, elle lui fit une grimace l'air d'être désolée. Une fois toutes ses affaires dans ses bras elle revint vers lui, l'embrassa sur la bouche puis se rendit dans sa chambre par la salle de bain, pour ne pas tomber nez à nez avec M. Malfoy. A peine eut elle refermé la porte que l'autre porte s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser entrer Lucius Malfoy. Il scruta la pièce d'un air malveillant, et tourna son regard vers son fils.

**Drago :** Bonjour père, que me vos l'honneur de votre visite ?

**Lucius :** Où est elle ?

**Drago :** Pardon ?

**Lucius :** Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, Drago.

**Drago :** Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, père.

**Lucius :** Et bien figure toi que pas plus tard qu'hier j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard, indiquant que mon propre fils aurait une liaison avec une sang de bourbe. Es-ce la vérité ?

**Drago :** ...

**Lucius :** J'exige une réponse.

**Drago :** Ca ne vous regarde pas père.

Lucius se précipita fou de rage sur son fils et le plaqua sur le bureau si violement que plusieurs objets en tombèrent. Il pris sa canne et la plaça sous la gorge de Drago, pour l'étrangler. Il était tellement en colère qu'une veine frétilla sur sa tempe.

**Lucius :** Je n'ai pas bien entendu, tu disais quelque chose Drago ?

Drago essaya d'articuler mais la pression de la canne sur sa gorge l'empêcha de parler, avec un regard diabolique, le père relâcha la pression pour le laisser parler.

**Drago :** Tout ceci n'est qu'un mensonge, père.

**Lucius :** Je me disais aussi que mon fils ne pouvait pas tomber aussi bas, mais je me suis dit qu'en bon père je devais lui dire que si un tel acte se produisait, aussi invraisemblable soit il, il aurait de sérieux ennuis, ainsi que cette petite souillon. Tu sais à quel point le sortilège Doloris fait mal, n'est ce pas Drago ? Ai-je bien était clair ?

**Drago :** oui, père.

Il regarda son fils de son regard menaçant et se dégagea.

**Lucius :** Bien, maintenant que je suis la, je prendrais bien du thé.

**Drago :** Heu...père... pourrais je au moins savoir qui a émis de tel mensonge sur mon compte.... Que je puisse le punir comme il se doit....

**Lucius :** Oh tu comprendras qu'un homme ne révèle jamais ses sources d'informations, mais maintenant tu sais que tous tes faits et gestes sont surveillés. J'attends mon thé.

**Drago :** Tout de suite père.

Hermione était dans sa chambre, se rongeant les sangs, elle était très anxieuse et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles par la même occasion. Elle ne tenait plus en place, faisant des allers-retours tout le long de sa chambre. Elle savait a quel point M. Malfoy était un être diabolique et qu'elle genre de relation il entretenait avec son fils. Elle se demandait ce qu'il adviendrais de sa relation avec Drago après cette visite aussi matinale. Elle se doutait qu'il avait du être au courant de quelque chose, car jamais il ne s'était déplacé pour voir son fils, c'est que cette fois ça devait être très grave pour lui. Apres une vingtaine de minutes, elle entendit une porte claquer ce qui l'a fit sursauter. Son père devait être parti. Elle mourait d'envi de se précipiter dans la chambre de Drago, mais la peur qui la tiraillé au ventre l'en empêcha. Si la peur de son père avait triomphé de lui ? Si il c'était rendu compte que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur ? Si il avait décider de tous arrêter entre eux deux ? Non elle ne pouvait pas bouger pour aller le voir, elle préféra attendre que celui-ci vienne lui annoncer par lui-même. Les minutes passèrent sans que Drago ne vienne la voir. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer au fur et a mesure que les minutes passaient, ses mains devenant de plus en plus moites. Puis on toqua à sa porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Drago entra et fut frapper par la peur et l'anxiété qui se lisait sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle était tellement pale. Cette vision le retourna et il se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées.. Quand son père était parti il avait pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir et s'était juré de mettre fin a sa relation avec Hermione pour ne pas subir a nouveaux des tortures infligées par son père. Mais toutes ses convictions s'évanouir quand il l'a vit devant elle. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il souffrirai plus de ne plus être avec elle que de subir les pires tortures de son père. Jamais il ne pourrait l'a quitter, il en mourrait.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Hermione, son cœur se serra de plus en plus, sa gorge elle aussi se contracta, ce qui l'empêcha se respirer correctement. Elle senti son cœur s'affoler au fur et a mesure que le temps passé.

Drago s'avança doucement d'elle, une fois a sa hauteur, il essuya de son pouce la larme qui avait coulé. Il lui dégagea délicatement une mèche de cheveux puis l'embrassa sur le front et la pris dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa aller à cette tendre étreinte, elle posa sa tête contre le torse de celui-ci et sentit a nouveau les larmes naître au coin de ses yeux.

Elle savait que les prochains jours allaient être de plus en plus difficiles car ils devaient avant tout être prudent, plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Jamais elle ne laisserai quelqu'un faire du mal à Drago. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Toujours dans ses bras, elle parla de sa voix cassée par l'émotion.

Hermione : Tout est de ma faute...

**Drago :** Ne dit pas ça, ce n'est la faute de personne.

**Hermione :** Je ne pourrai pas le supporter si il te faisait du mal à cause de moi...

**Drago :** Ca n'arrivera pas, je te le promets.

**Hermione :** Je crois qu'il vaut mieux en rester la.

Drago se dégagea rapidement, la tenant face a lui par les épaules, il l'a regarda surpris. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, elle préféra baisser les yeux, soutenir son regard était beaucoup trop dur pour ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

**Drago :** Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

**Hermione :** Ca ne pourra jamais marcher tous les deux, on est tellement différent, tout le monde est contre nous, nous sommes les seuls a vouloir y croire, j'ai entendu ce que ton père t'a dit, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse subir ce sortilège, je ne veux pas...je ne veux pas que tu te mette ta famille a dos pour moi... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter la avant qu'on souffre de trop... Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes par ma faute...

A présent Drago avait lâché Hermione et avait fait un pas en arrière, tellement horrifié par les propos de la jeune fille, il sentit ses yeux devenir humide, il s'essuya rageusement les yeux a l'aide de sa manche, un Malfoy de doit pas pleurer. Il sentit une pointe de colère naître en lui.

**Drago :** Ca y ai au moindre obstacle tu arrête tout ? Tu laisses tomber ? Je ne te connaissais pas aussi lâche...

Hermione toujours en pleurs, cette fois elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, respira un coup pour finir sa phrase.

**Hermione :** Es ce qu'on a vraiment le choix ?

**Drago **: C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel Drago attendait sa réponse, il essaya de croiser son regard, mais en vain, celle-ci regardait partout sauf vers lui. Elle voulut tellement lui dire oui, mais elle n'u pas la force, elle se serai menti a elle-même. Sa tête avait insisté pour qu'elle réponse oui, mais son cœur fut a nouveau celui qu'elle pris en considération.

**Hermione :** Bien sure que non...

Drago soupira de soulagement. Un instant il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait la perdre, Il l'a ramena a nouveau dans ses bras, elle cala sa tête dans son cou.

**Drago :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...

Drago leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et se perdit dans ses pensées. En fait il essayait de se rassurer lui aussi par la même occasion. Il savait que si il restait avec elle, il aurait de gros ennuis. Mais peu lui importait, c'était la première fois qu'il vivait quelque chose d'aussi intense avec une fille, c'était la première fois qu'il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, il n'allait pas gâcher ça. Jamais il ne laisserai quelqu'un se mettre entre lui et Hermione. Et sûrement pas son père.

**Drago :** Allé viens, je crois que notre journée au lit s'impose. Trop d'émotions d'un coup.

Elle lui fit un faible sourire et le remercia du regard, elle lui était tellement reconnaissante de prendre soin elle, d'être la pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de la chambre aujourd'hui, déjà de peur que quelqu'un les voies ensemble mais aussi pour profiter d'être seule avec Drago. Leur chambre était à présent un des rares endroits ou ils pouvaient être ensemble sans attirer les regards. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'a porta jusqu'au lit de celle-ci, mais il s'arrêta en plein chemin et l'a reposa, celle-ci, inquiète le regarda incrédule.

**Drago **: Oh et puis non, tu sais quoi ? On va sortir.

**Hermione :** Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ? On ne peut pas se balader tous les deux librement dans le lycée... enfin pour le moment.

**Drago :** En effet, mais si je reste entre ces 4 murs je vais devenir fou, alors je te conseille de t'habiller, car malgré le fait que je te trouve très jolie dans ma chemise, c'est un peu léger pour sortir, ... enfin bref... tu as 10 minutes pour te faire belle et je t'enlève a ta chambre pour toute la journée.

**Hermione :** Mais....

**Drago :** Pas de mais.. Obéis.


	13. D'amour et d'eau fraiche

**Chapitre 13 : D'amour et d'eau fraîche**

Il quitta la chambre l'air ravi de son idée et de l'air surpris de la jeune Gryffondor, il retrouva enfin des couleurs et repris son sourire ravageur.

Hermione resta un instant sur place, surprise par l'attitude déroutante de son petit ami. Elle se reprit et se précipita sur son armoire pour s'habiller. Elle mis une dizaine de minutes pour décider quels vêtements prendre, car elle voulait a la fois être belle et sexy pour plaire a Drago mais aussi rester simple. Elle pris finalement un simple jean bleu foncé et un de ses nombreux top a fines bretelles de couleur bleu, qui s'arrêté juste au dessus du nombril pour laisser entrevoir son piercing. Elle glissa une ceinture bleue à son jean, mis ses baskets, se recoiffa vite fait et alla rejoindre Drago dans sa chambre.

Celui-ci était déjà près et l'attendais dans son fauteuil, l'air pensif. Il sentit sa présence et releva la tête, il fut troublé par la beauté de la jeune fille. Comment pouvait t'elle lui faire autant d'effet vêtu simplement d'un jean ? Elle était d'une beauté naturel et tellement époustouflante.

**Drago :** Tu es vraiment ravissante…

**Hermione :** Merci…. Je dois dire aussi que tu n'es pas mal non plus…

**Drago :** Ah… Tu aimes ?

**Hermione :** J'adore…

En effet c'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait Malfoy vêtu comme un moldu. Elle du reconnaître que cela lui allait a merveille, il était vraiment beau. Il portait un jean baggy de couleur bleu marine et un simple débardeur rouge, mais qui laisser aussi apparaître ses bras puissants et musclés ainsi que son torse parfaitement bien sculpté. Hermione sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, elle n'avait qu'une envie en ce moment c'était de lui sauter dessus. Elle ne pu résister bien longtemps a son désir, elle l'attrapa par son débardeur et l'attira a elle, et l'embrassa avec une passion dévorante. Malfoy ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser. Hermione se dégagea un peu confuse de son élan si brusque.

**Hermione :** Heu…désolée…

**Drago :** Oh y'a pas mal, je ne savais pas que je te ferai autant d'effet habiller comme ça !!

**Hermione :** Bon on y va ?

Il allait répliquer du fait qu'elle est détourné la conversation, mais se résolu quand il vit son regard déterminé, pour toute réponse il lui pris la main et tout deux sortirent dans le couloir.

**Hermione :** Tu crois que c'est prudent de se balader main dans la main en pleine journée ?

**Drago :** Hermione qui veut tu qui nous vois ? On est en vacances, il n'y a pratiquement personne dans le château… viens on va prendre un raccourci…

Ils montèrent au 5ème étage, prirent le couloir de droite et arrivèrent devant une petite statue représentant une jolie sirène, Malfoy lui donna le mot de passe et elle se poussa pour les laisser passer.

**Hermione :** Tu en connais combien de passage secret toi ?

**Drago :** oh presque tous… Et il lui sourit de son sourire ravageur et reprit son petit air supérieur comme si il était le propriétaire des lieux, elle leva les yeux au ciel mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Drago, lui tenant toujours la main, la dirigea à travers le long tunnel obscure et étroit.

**Drago :** On est bientôt arrivés.

**Hermione :** Bah y'a plutôt intérêt… ça pu la dedans et je sens des trucs se prendre dans mes cheveux… berk..C'est dégoûtant.

**Drago :** Quand tu auras fini de te plaindre tu remarqueras qu'on est arrivés.

En effet ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière, ou il y avait un petit étang, de nombreux arbres, de l'herbe dense à perte de vue et des fleurs à de nombreux endroit dégageant un délicieux parfum…

**Hermione :** On est toujours a près au lard ?

**Drago :** Oui, on doit être a quelques mètres de l'entrée, tu vois on voit la cabane hurlante la bas…

Hermione éclata soudain de rire se remémorant des souvenirs de troisième année. Malfoy la regarda d'un air perplexe, comme si elle était devenue folle d'un seul coup. Une fois qu'elle eu reprit son souffle, elle tenta de s'expliquer mais elle fut toujours parcouru de gloussements.

**Hermione :** Excuse moi… tu te rappelle quand on était en 3ème année ? On avait fait une sortie à près au lard, c'était en hiver et… et tu t'étais pris de la neige par Harry, mais tu ne le voyais pas sous sa cape, tu croyais que c'était les fantômes de la cabane hurlante… mais le plus drôle c'est quand il t'a traîné jusqu'à l'entrée et tu criait… tu criais, je me rappelle comment tu es parti en criant… oh mon dieu je ne te croyais pas aussi poule mouillée… on en a rigoler pendant des heures….

**Drago :** Alors c'était bien Potter… je comprend mieux maintenant comment il est arrivé a détourner le règlement sans jamais se faire prendre… il avait une cape d'invisibilité…

**Hermione :** Oh mon dieu, ta tête c'était tellement drôle…

Elle remarqua que lui n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à rire à l'évocation de se souvenir, elle respira un grand coup, se mordit la langue pour ne pas a nouveau éclater de rire, elle le regarda et se décida à parler pour effacer la gène qui s'était installé chez Drago.

**Hermione :** Hm hm Alors que fait on ?

**Drago :** On va se baigner ? Il fait une de c'est chaleur…

**Hermione :** Se baigner ?

**Drago :** Oui tu sais aller dans l'eau… où on peut nager, allez sous l'eau…

**Hermione :** Ah ah ah je suis morte de rire Malfoy… je sais ce que veut dire se baigner mais je n'ai pas de maillot de bain…tu aurait du me le dire que tu avait prévu qu'on se baigne…

**Drago :** Et bien je t'avoue que le fait de te voir en petite tenue m'en a dissuadé. Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as pas besoin de maillot de bain…. Regarde autour de toi… il n'y a que nous deux …

Et il joignit les gestes a la parole, il enleva ses basquets, qu'il fit valser aux coté opposés, il enleva son t-shirt, son pantalon, et se retrouva en caleçon devant une Hermione plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

Il lui sourit de son air coquin puis courut jusqu'au ponton de bois et plongea dans l'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard il remonta à la surface pour regarder Hermione.

**Drago :** Allez viens elle est vraiment bonne…

**Hermione :** … je n'ai pas très envie de me baigner…

**Drago :** Et moi je suis sure du contraire, tu es tout simplement tellement coincé que tu n'oses pas te montrer en sous vêtements devant moi ? J'ai raison ?

**Hermione :** Non .. Tu te trompes… C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu aies une attaque en me voyant à moitié nue, c'est tout, je prends soin de ton petit cœur…

**Drago :** Oui très bonne excuse, je vois que tu es une bonne menteuse, il faudra que tu me donnes quelques excuses le jour ou je voudrais arriver en retard en cours.

**Hermione :** Très bien tu l'auras voulu.

Elle regarda Malfoy, lui lança un regard noir, elle allait lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et qu'elle était certainement plus courageuse que lui. Elle fut ravi de voir qu'il avait été pris au dépourvu et qu'il ne l'a croyais pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Elle enleva a son tour, ses baskets, enleva son haut, défi sa ceinture et fit glisser son jean le long se ses jambes. Elle sentit une légère brise effleurer son corps, ce qui l'a fit frissonner. Une fois simplement vêtu de ses sous vêtements, elle s'avança sur le ponton de bois, mis ses mains sur ses hanches et contempla Malfoy sur un air supérieur.

**Hermione :** Alors comme ça moi je suis coincé ? Franchement j'aurais vraiment tout entendu… oh mais dis moi je ne t'entend plus ? Le grand Drago Malfoy aurait il perdu sa langue ?

Elle lui lança un sourire de vainqueur et courut à son tour pour plonger dans l'eau.

Une fois qu'elle fut dans l'eau Malfoy s'approcha d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

**Drago :** Et bien je dois dire que tu m'as pris à mon propre piège…. Félicitations Melle Granger… je ne croyais pas que tu le ferai, mais tu devra avouer que je suis très fort et que je parviens toujours à mes fins car tu es dans l'eau

**Hermione :** en effet. Je t'en supplie dis moi comment peux ton résister a ton charme si ravageur ?

**Drago :** on ne peut pas, on succombe d'office…

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent, tout en continuant leurs petit jeu de celui qui aura le dernier mot.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de l'après midi a jouer dans l'eau, à s'éclabousser, a se couler… Même si Hermione passait la plus grande partie du temps sous l'eau, ils s'amusaient comme des enfants.

Puis une fois qu'ils commencèrent à avoir froid ils sortirent de l'eau et se rhabillèrent.

Drago était assis dans l'herbe, adossé à un arbre. Il regardait Hermione, entrain de s'essorer les cheveux un peu plus loin, il ne pouvait plus décoller son regard d'elle, il était comme hypnotiser par la beauté de la jeune fille. Des voix lointaines le sortirent de sa rêverie. Il n'u pas le temps d'appeler Hermione pour qu'ils se cachent que ses deux amis fonçaient déjà droit sur elle. En entendant son prénom celle-ci sursauta et se retourna brusquement pour faire face a ses amis.


	14. Doucereuse vengeance

**Chapitre 14 : Doucereuse vengeance**

**Harry :** Hermione…

**Hermione :** Oh Harry…Ron, salut… qu'es que vous faites ici ?

**Harry :** on te retourne la question, pourquoi tu es toute seule ici ?

Malfoy toussa légèrement pour montrer sa présence.

**Ron :** Qu'es qu'il fait la lui ?

**Harry :** La question est plutôt qu'es ce que tu fait avec lui ?

**Ron :** Et pourquoi tu as les cheveux mouillés ?

**Hermione :** Oh !! Heu… doucement une question a la fois.. Alors heu pourquoi j'ai les cheveux mouillés heu et bien c'est a cause de de cet abruti de Malfoy qui m'a poussé dans l'eau….

**Ron :** Et pourquoi tes vêtements ne sont pas mouillés, je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas déshabillé avant de te pousser dans l'eau..

**Hermione :** Bien sure que non ne soit pas stupide, Ron, j'ai simplement utiliser un sort pour sécher mes vêtements avant que vous arriviez.

**Ron :** D'accord et pourquoi tu étais avec lui au juste ?

Malfoy se leva et se dirigea vers le trio, il se plaça à coté d'Hermione et lança un regard noir à Harry et à Ron.

**Drago :** Parce ce qu'on est ensemble…

**Harry :** Comment ça ensemble ?

**Hermione :** oh heu il voulait dire ensemble, dans le sens lui et moi, heu enfin non, juste pour organiser le bal de fin d'année. En faite on s'est donné rendez vous ici pour organiser le bal qu'il y aura en fin d'année. Comme nous sommes les deux préfets il nous fallait un endroit tranquille, sans élevés pour en parler car c'est encore secret….

Elle avait dit ça sans reprendre son souffle et a une vitesse fulgurante.

**Harry :** Ah je préfère ça, un instant j'ai cru que tu sortais avec lui, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie !! Bon très bien on va vous laisser parler travail alors..

Hermione émit un sourire crispé après cette réplique, enfin elle réussi plutôt a faire une légère grimace plutôt qu'un sourire mais personne ne s'en rendit compte. L'explication sembla même les convaincre.

**Harry **: Si jamais tu fait du mal a Hermione, l'abruti, je te jure que t'aura a faire a moi.

**Drago :** Tu n'auras pas cette peine le balafré, je te la laisse ta Hermione…

Il regarda Harry d'une lueur meurtrière, puis s'en alla, sans un regard pour Hermione, et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le collège.

**Ron :** Alors lui il a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.

**Harry :** Il t'a appelée par ton prénom ?

**Ron :** C'est vrai ça, depuis quand il t'appelle par ton prénom ? Hermione ? Hermione ça va pas ?

**Hermione :** Si ça va…heu oui on s'appelle par nos prénoms maintenant, c'est plus commode pour … travailler. Je vais y aller aussi, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail qui m'attend.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle montre que le départ de Drago l'avait touché. Elle déglutit avec difficultés et se décida enfin a lever les yeux vers ses amis, elle croisa le regard de Harry, elle vu qu'il l'a scruté du regard comme pour avoir une réponse a une question qu'il se posait, ne voulant pas qu'il comprenne quoi que se soit, elle regarda Ron qui lui parlait.

**Harry :** Attend, viens au moins boire un verre avec nous ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé un moment rien que tous les trois.

**Ron :** C'est vrai…étant donné que tu passe tout on temps avec Malfoy il nous en reste peu…

Hermione releva la tête et regarda de nouveau Harry, il lui semblait vraiment bizarre, comme si il se doutait de quelque chose. Elle lut aussi dans ses yeux toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elle, il avait aussi l'air de s'inquiéter, elle ne put se résoudre à leur dire non. Elle aussi avait besoin de passer du temps avec ses amis…

**Hermione :** D'accords allons y…

Elle leur sourit et tous trois se dirigèrent aux trois balais, leurs endroits préférés depuis maintenant 7 ans.

Drago était de retour dans sa chambre, il était dans une colère noire, sans sang bouillant dans ses veines, son cœur battant à tout rompre… Il avait comme une pointe au cœur, comme si celui-ci était comprimé dans sa poitrine, et la source de son malheur était encore la même personne. Cette seule personne qui arrivait à le rendre heureux, à mettre en peu de couleur dans son existence, une sorte de motivation dès la sorti du lit ainsi qu'une sorte de réconfort le soir en se couchant. Pourquoi ne leur avait elle rien dit ? Cette question lui revenait sans cesse en tête et il ne pouvait y apporter aucune réponse. Il était tellement en colère contre elle. Avait elle honte de lui ? Ne l'aimait elle pas assez pour dire la vérité a ses amis ? Etait il pour elle une sorte d'attraction ? Mais après tout es ce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment ? Il essaya de se calmer, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller, il fallait qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était, celui qu'il avait toujours été. Il savait que le fait de montrer ses émotions était une source de faiblesse, et un Malfoy n'était pas une personne faible, mais elle était arrivé et avait tous bousculer sur son passage, plus rien n'était pareil dans sa vie a présent. Il ne savait même plus qu'il était…

Il se regarda dans le miroir, il fit un rictus de dégoût en découvrant son reflet, il vit ses yeux humides, son teint plus blanc qu'a l'ordinaire. Non il n'avait pas le droit d'être comme cela, c'était les faibles qui pleuraient et il n'en était pas un. Il essuya ses larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et afficha de nouveau un sourire féroce à glacer le sang. Il sourit intérieurement quand il entendit toquer à la porte.

Il se retourna et l'a trouva a l'entrebâille de la porte, elle entra doucement dans la pièce, les mains dans ses poches et s'avança timidement jusqu'au niveau de Drago.

**Hermione :** Salut….

**Drago :** Salut répondit il froidement.

**Hermione :** Heu…. Es ce que ça va ?

**Drago :** Oh oui parfaitement bien, je te remercie de t'en soucier.

**Hermione :** Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je sais que je t'es blessé et je m'en veux…

**Drago :** C'est rien oublie ça.

**Hermione :** Non je tiens à m'excuser et à te donner une raison pour justifier ma réaction…

Drago fit de son mieux pour paraître l'air détaché, comme si toute cette situation n'avait aucun effet sur lui, comme si tout couler sur lui. Il pris sa veste, mis sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et dit d'un ton détaché.

**Drago :** Tu sais quoi, je me fiche de tes excuses… en faite ta petite scène de tout a l'heure m'a permis de réaliser a quel point tu tenait a moi….je te remercie de m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux…

Il l'a bouscula légèrement pour sortir, puis se retourna une dernière fois avant de partir.

**Drago :** Oh au faite merci pour ces 5 mois passés ensemble, ça été sympa le temps que ça a duré…

Et il s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Hermione resta la, impassible, toujours le regard rivé sur la porte et la bouche entrouverte d'incrédulité. Venait il de dire que tout était finis entre eux deux ? Une petite voix au fond d'elle-même lui cria la réponse qu'elle refusait d'entendre. « Oui il l'a dit ». Hermione sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, son cœur s'accélérant, et elle sentit de nouveau les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle venait de perdre la seule personne qu'elle n'est jamais aimée. La seule personne avait qui elle se sentait bien, la seule personne qui savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, la seule personne qui ne faisait plus q'un avec elle. Elle aurait pu mourir pour lui si il lui avait demandé et maintenant sa raison de vivre l'avait abandonnée… Celui dont sa tête, son cœur et son corps ne réclamé sans cesse venait de lui être arraché. Elle porta une main à sa joue et s'essuya d'un air lasse les larmes qui parsemaient ses joues. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sans lui avoir expliquer quoi que se soit…

Elle se ressaisit et sortit de la chambre en trombe, elle descendit les escaliers, non sans louper quelques marches, et se retrouva dans le couloir, elle ne savait plus ou aller, il pouvait être n'importe ou…

La même petite voix que précédemment lui souffla ce qu'elle attendait. « Essai son endroit préféré ».

Elle courut le plus vite possible jusqu'au 3eme étage, la ou tout avait basculé dans la vie d'Hermione comme celle de Drago, elle arriva, essoufflée, a l'angle du couloir quand elle entendit une voix familière mêlée a celle de Drago. Elle passa l'angle et vit a quelques mètres d'elle Drago en compagnie d'une jeune fille, une Serpentard du nom de Eliza. Elle se plaqua contre le mur pour ne pas être vu, mais elle écouta attentivement la conversation.

**Eliza :** Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ?

**Drago :** Ah ça c'est une surprise…

Hermione entendit la fille glousser, ce qui lui donna la nausée.

**Eliza :** Tu sais qu'on m'a toujours appris à ne pas parler aux inconnus.

**Drago :** Oh mais je ne suis pas un inconnu, du moins je ne vais pas le rester, alors tu rentre ?

**Eliza :** Que veux tu qu'on fasse dedans ?

**Drago :** Et bien on pourrait commencer par faire connaissance, et puis on avisera par la suite..

**Eliza :** Tu sais je connais ta réputation de tombeur Malfoy, il est vrai que je suis tenté de savoir si la rumeur est vrai…

**Drago :** Oh tu pourrai préciser, il y en a beaucoup qui circule sur moi.

**Eliza :** Et bien j'ai entendu dire que tu étais une bête au lit…

**Drago :** Oh… et bien ce n'est pas une rumeur, en effet, tu peux demander a n'importe quelle fille, elles te répondront toutes que je suis le meilleur coup de toute l'école.

**Eliza :** Bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir…

Elle pris Malfoy par sa cravate et tous deux basculèrent derrière la statue…

Hermione sortit de sa cachette et se retrouva face à la statue, les mains tremblantes. Non ce n'est pas possible pensa t'elle… Elle sentit encore une fois son cœur se briser en milles morceaux, cette fois était encore plus douloureuse que les fois précédentes, car tout espoir était parti en fumée. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule ce qui l'a fit sursauter.

**Harry :** Hermione ? Pourquoi es ce que tu regarde cette …

Hermione s'était retourné, face a son meilleur ami Harry, en l'a voyant en larme il s'interrompis. Il n'u même pas le temps de lui demander quoi que se soit, qu'elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil, il était complètement déboussolé, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire pour apaiser sa peine. Il se contenta donc de resserrer son étreinte et de la bercer tendrement.

Une fois que les sanglots d'Hermione se furent apaisés, il l'a ramena tendrement à son appartement. Il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait pas tout de suite ce qu'elle avait, il attendrait qu'elle vienne a lui, comme toujours… Il l'amena à son lit et la coucha tendrement, il remonta les couvertures sur elle, et l'embrassa sur le front avant de la quitter.


	15. Descente aux enfers

Salut à tous !!!

Tous d'abord avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira, je tenais à vous souhaiter une excellente année 2005... En effet meme si la plupart je ne vous connais pas personellement, je tiens à vous souhaiter tous le bonheur du monde, ainsi que la santé, l'amour, l'amitié, l'argent.... En esperant aussi que tous vos rêves, vos projets se réalisent... Je vous souhaites aussi une merveilleuse année pleine de magie avec Harry Potter (meme si on préfère Drago lol) en esperant pouvoir lire bientot le 6ème tome ainsi que voir le 4ème film...

Donc voila en résumé, BONNE ANNÉE 2005 A VOUS TOUS....

Bonne lecture aussi en esperant vous revoir jusqu'au tout dernier chapitre, j'attend de vous plein de reviews pour avoir votre avis, qui compte comme meme beaucoup !!! Encore merçi. C'est bon j'ai fini mon monologue, vous pouvez enfin lire, lol. Bizzzzz.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : Descente aux enfers**

Malfoy monta dans sa chambre, tout épuisé de sa nuit. Il sentit une pointe de remord qu'il chassa aussitôt. Il entra dans sa chambre, balança ses chaussures a travers la pièce, s'apprêta a enlever sa chemise quand il sentit une présence dans la pièce. Il se retourna et trouva Hermione assise dans son fauteuil, entrain de l'attendre. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était changée et avait revêtu son pyjama, un simple short bleu ciel et un haut blanc. Il remarqua aussi que celle-ci n'avait pas de soutient gorge, cela lui fit plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, elle dut remarquer son regard, car elle ramena ses bras devant sa poitrine. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, avec une certaine animosité dans le regard. Hermione se décida enfin à briser le silence devenu trop pesant.

**Hermione :** Alors tu t'es bien amusé ?

**Drago :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

**Hermione :** Tu es bien sorti prendre l'air ? Je te demande juste si tu t'es bien amusé ?

**Drago :** Oui… j'ai fait une ballade dans le parc…

**Hermione :** Et Eliza, je suppose que elle aussi elle s'est bien amusé, non ?

**Drago :** Oh…

**Hermione :** Tu as était à la hauteur de ses espérances ? Tu es toujours aussi fidèle à ta réputation ?

**Drago :** Alors tu nous as vu…

**Hermione :** En effet oui.. Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

**Drago :** Pourquoi quoi ?

**Hermione :** Non mais c'est pas vrai…ça t'amuse de faire souffrir les gens ? Ca t'apporte une certaine jouissance ? Ca t'amuse de dire a une personne que tu l'aime et ensuite d'aller coucher avec une autre ? Tu était tellement en manque que tu ne pouvais pas m'attendre c'est ça ? Ou bien peut être que tu ne me désires pas et que tu n'oses pas me le dire…

**Drago :** …

**Hermione :** Va y je t'écoute, je t'en pris Drago, et s'il te plais pour une fois je t'en supplie dis moi la vérité.

**Drago :** La vérité peut être dure à entendre, Granger.

Elle sursauta à l'évocation de son nom, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, et surtout avec cette voix si froide qu'il avait autrefois pour elle. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, si près que son visage n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres que celui d'Hermione.

**Drago :** Très bien, tu l'auras voulu…. Pour commencer tu vois je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Comment aurais je pu tomber aussi bas ? Disons juste que tu as été ma distraction de cette année… Chaque année voit tu j'établi une liste des filles avec qui je peux coucher, et ayant passé 7 ans dans cette école, je dois te dire qu'il ne rester plus beaucoup de fille pour cette année…et c'est la que j'ai vu ton nom. Tu étais le plus gros défi de toute ma carrière de séducteur… Comment une fille qui me détestes depuis tant d'années pourrait elle tomber amoureuse de moi ? Mais j'ai tenté, et cela a marché au delà de mes espérances, tu était même prête a me donner ta virginité, c'est pour dire a quelle point je suis doué…et puis je dois dire que ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça de sortir avec toi, je dois t'avouer que tu es la plus jolie des filles avec qui je suis sorti…

**Hermione :** Non tu mens…

**Drago :** Allons, mon ange, tu n'as comme même pas cru au faite que je puisse tomber amoureux de toi ? Moi avec une sang de bourbe ? Erg quelle horreur…

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour et lança à Malfoy une gifle magistrale qui retentit dans toute la pièce, Malfoy releva son visage vers Hermione, il sentit un liquide chaud se rependre le long de ses lèvres, il vit qu'il saignait de la lèvre inférieur.

**Hermione :** Comment a tu osé ? Tu n'es qu'une ordure..

**Drago :** Ok je te l'accorde c'est pas très fins ce que j'ai fait…. Mais bon faut bien s'amuser dans la vie ? Sinon ça sert a quoi de vivre ? Et puis tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne t'a pas plus ? Il me semble que j'ai été gentil et respectueux, non ?

Il essuya de sa manche le sang qui coulait et lui sourit de son sourire ravageur et haussa les sourcils en l'attente d'une réplique de celle-ci, elle sentit une haine incontrôlable l'envahir. Ne pouvant soutenir sa présence elle le regarda d'un regard haineux et quitta la chambre de celui-ci pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Hermione se précipita sur l'armoire a pharmacie, elle fit tomber plusieurs médicaments dut aux tremblements de ses mains. Elle avait trop mal, son corps n'était qu'un hématome vivant, son cœur souffrais tellement qu'elle voulait qu'il s'arrête de battre à tout jamais, il fallait quelque chose pour arrêter la douleur, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose vite. Elle essaya de lire le nom du flacon qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, mais ses yeux étaient trop embués de larmes qu'elle ne distinguait plus rien. Elle pris un autre flacon qu'elle devina être celui pour apaiser les troubles et mots de l'esprit, elle pris 3 comprimés et les avala d'un seul coup, elle se laissa couler le long du mur, ne pouvant plus supporter le poids de son corps. Une fois s'assise par terre, adossé contre le mur, son regard se posa sur un flacon qui avait roulé sur le sol. Elle s'empara du flacon, le déboucha et but son contenu d'une seule traite sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait. L'effet fut immédiat, elle lâcha le flacon qui se brisa sur le sol. Une douleur atroce à la tête et au ventre. Elle se sentit s'enfoncer dans le sol, son corps devenant de plus en plus lourd, puis tout son corps fut pris de violentes convulsions. Elle tenta de se recroqueviller, mais impossible, son corps refusait d'obéir. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais sa vue devenait de plus en plus trouble, elle fut prise de nausées en sentant son cœur chavirer. Puis elle se sentit partir sur le coté, sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement elle tomba durement allongé sur le sol, et entendit sa tête se cogner violemment contre le sol dans un bruit sourd mais ne sentit qu'une faible douleur, comme une légère piqûre désagréable. Elle regarda une dernière fois le flacon brisé devant elle, puis un voile noir passa devant ses yeux, elle fermis ses yeux de peur de vomir et se laissa partir dans l'inconnu.

Malfoy enleva sa chemise pour se mettre en pyjama, il s'arrêta net quand il entendit un bruit de verre se briser en direction de la salle de bain, il se sentit partager entre l'envie d'aller voir et celle de n'y prêter aucune attention. Il choisit la deuxième option. Une fois prêt, il s'apprêta à se mettre au lit quand de nouveau il entendit un bruit sourd venant de la salle de bain. Il tendit l'oreille, il n'entendit plus rien, il haussa les épaules puis se coucha.

Il resta un moment dans son lit à se demander si il avait pris la bonne décision… Bien sure il était fou amoureux d'elle, comme jamais il ne l'avait été pour une fille, il était prêt a mourir pour elle, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, elle a cause de ses amis et lui de sa famille.

Mais une chose était sure jamais il ne se pardonnerait de l'avoir fait autant souffrir que quelques heures auparavant, lui dire des choses aussi horrible, comment avait il pu ? Il tenta de se convaincre que c'était pour le bien d'Hermione… et s'endormis enfin sous l'effet de la fatigue…

Drago fut réveillé par un bruit lointain qui s'avéra être le bruit de son réveil. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour, après quelques minutes il se leva enfin, s'étira puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un air endormis. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermés a clef. Il se dit que Hermione devait sûrement se préparer, il décida donc d'écrire une lettre à sa mère pour patienter. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment et ceci commencer vraiment a l'inquiéter. Une fois la lettre finie, il l'a mis dans un de ses tiroirs et se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle de bain, qui se trouva une fois de plus fermé.

**Drago :** Granger, t'a bientôt fini ? J'ai besoin de la salle de bain.

Il tendit l'oreille contre la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse, il n'y avait pour ainsi dire qu'aucun bruit qui permettait de déduire qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Il fit donc le tour par le salon, et toqua à la chambre d'Hermione, sans attendre de réponse il entra. Il ne trouva aucun signe de présence de la jeune fille. Il soupira de frustration et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais cette porte aussi était verrouillée.

**Drago :** Et merde… Il tambourina à la porte.

**Drago :** Bon tu te dépêches, j'ai besoin de la salle de bain

De nouveau le silence, il regarda sa montre et remarqua que si il continuait à attendre, il finirait par être en retard en cours, vus que les vacances étaient finies. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte, retourna dans sa chambre, s'habilla et partit prendre son petit déjeuner d'un air furieux. « Pour qui elle se prend ? »…

Il ouvrit la porte de la grande salle, posa discrètement un regard à la table des Gryffondor et remarqua que le balafré et son serviteur n'était que tous les deux. Il haussa les épaules comme à son habitude, et se dirigea à sa place. Il alla s'asseoir a sa place quand il sentit un regard pesant sur lui, il leva les yeux et vus Eliza qui le dévorait des yeux. Elle était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir, il lui jeta un regard a glacer le sang et s'assit a sa place, entouré de ses deux gardes du corps, Crabble et Goyle.

Apres un petit déjeuner, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs premier cour de la journée. Les dernières années de Gryffondor et Serpentard se dirigèrent vers le parc pour leur cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Ils arrivèrent tous devant Hagrid, un peu effrayés par les créatures qui les attendaient aujourd'hui.

**Hagrid :** Bonjour tout le monde…tient ou est Hermione ?

C'est enfin à ce moment là que Harry et Ron remarquèrent enfin l'absence de leur amie, c'était la 1ere fois qu'elle était absente en cours, c'est qu'elle devait être vraiment malade.

Drago sentit comme un léger malaise quand il vit le regard accusateur de Harry, bien sure il ne laissa rien paraître et lança a celui-ci un regard de dégoût qu'il n'avait rien que pour lui. Mais il réfléchi un instant, l'absence d'Hermione avait telle un rapport avec hier soir ? Et que voulait dire la porte de la salle de bain fermé ? Avait 'elle passé la nuit dedans ? Il chassa toutes ses questions de sa tête pour mieux se concentrer sur le cours même si le fait d'écouter ce garde de chasse lui donné la nausée.

Apres 2h a écouter le professeur sous un soleil cuisant les élèves se précipitèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur repas. Harry vit que Malfoy était un peu à l'écart de ses soi disant ami, il tenta donc une approche.

**Harry :** Où est Hermione ?

Drago releva la tête et croisa le regard noir d'Harry, il remarqua de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, ce qui fit naître en lui une légère pointe de jalousie. Qu'es ce que ça pouvait lui faire ou était Hermione ? Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher 2 minutes ?

**Drago :** Le balafré s'inquiète pour sa sang de bourbe ? Je me suis toujours demandé si tu ressentais plus de l'amitié pour elle…

**Harry :** Où est elle ?

**Drago :** J'en sais rien Potter

**Harry :** Tu vis pourtant avec, tu devrais savoir…

**Drago :** C'est exact et ça s'arrête la, je me fiche toujours autant d'elle, alors je te répète que je ne sais pas ou elle est…

Il le regarda une dernière fois puis se dirigea vers la salle pour a son tour prendre son repas. Il s'apprêtait a entré quand il sentit une pointe d'inquiétude lui traverser l'esprit. Apres tout il n'était pas obligé de lui parler, il pouvait toujours voir si elle allait bien.


	16. Aimer n'est pas jouer

**Chapitre 16 : Aimer n'est pas jouer**

Il monta en courant les marches jusqu'à son appartement monta jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione, qui était toujours aussi vide que quelques heures auparavant. Il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain, essaya de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était toujours fermée.

**Drago :** Bon ça suffit maintenant, Granger tu ouvre immédiatement cette porte…Bon tu l'aura voulu.. Alahomora.

Et la porte s'ouvrit, il poussa doucement la porte qui le laissa entrer dans un grincement, il régner un silence de mort dans cette pièce d'habitude si étouffante, mais en ce moment elle était assez fraîche, ce qui fit même frissonner Malfoy. Il entra dans la pièce et se figea d'horreur en voyant le corps inerte d'Hermione étendu sur le sol et baignant dans son propre sang.

**Drago :** Oh mon dieu…Hermione.

Il se précipita sur elle, il essaya de la secouer mais celle-ci n'u aucune réaction. Il mis sa main dans le cou de celle-ci et sentit son pouls battre, certes il était très léger mais elle était encore vivante. Il était complètement paniqué, tout était de sa faute, C'était de sa faute si Hermione était dans cet état, c'était de sa faute si a présent elle était entre la vie et la mort.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras délicatement, comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile au monde, et courut à l'infirmerie. Il monta les étages en courant, fatigué par le poids d'Hermione et essoufflé, mais tout ça il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était d'arriver a l'infirmerie et que Mme Pomfresh puisse sauver Hermione.

Il bouscula un grand nombre de personne sur son passage, mais peu lui importait en ce moment.

Il arriva à bout de souffle à l'infirmerie et déposa délicatement Hermione sur un lit. Il hurla le nom de l'infirmière qui résonna en écho à travers la pièce, celle-ci arriva en colère du fait d'être déranger et appeler de manière indécente mais son visage se figea en voyant le corps inerte d'une élève et de voir son compagnon en sang et d'un visage semblable a celui d'un mort.

**Pomfresh :** Que c'est il passé mon garçon ?

**Drago :** Je…je.. Je n'en..Sais rien…je l'ai trouvé comme ça….dites moi que vous pouvez faire quelque chose je vous en pris.

**Pomfresh :** Bien sure… patientez dehors s'il vous plait.

**Drago :** Non je ne quitterai pas cette pièce sans savoir comment elle va..

L'infirmière fut touchée par la détresse et le désarroi du jeune homme, elle ne put se résoudre à lui dire non.

Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et lui pris son pouls, celle-ci était toujours vivante mais pas pour longtemps. En voyant la quantité de sang sur les vêtements de la jeune fille, elle pris la main d'Hermione et releva sa manche, elle regarda attentivement le poignet de la jeune fille, et fit de même avec l'autre, mais elle ne trouva aucune marque de lacération.

**Pomfresh :** Aidez moi mon garçon, soutenez lui la tête.

Drago s'exécuta sans commentaire, de toute façon il ne pouvait émettre le moindre son, sa gorge était tellement serré par l'angoisse et le chagrin, mais le pire fardeau qu'il devait supporté était la culpabilité.

Il passa doucement son bras derrière la tête Hémione pour la soutenir tandis que l'infirmière l'auscultait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'Hermione, ceux-ci ne possédaient plus la flamme qu'elle avait toujours eu, ses yeux d'habitude si brillant de joie étaient sans vie, ils ne possédaient plus aucune expressions qui pouvait laisser penser qu'elle était encore vivante.

**Pomfresh :** C'est bon reposer la doucement. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire a pharmacie, elle en sortit une fiole de couleur bleu qu'elle mélangea a une autre de couleur rouge. Elle s'avança de nouveau vers le lit et glissa le liquide dans la bouche d'Hermione.

**Pomfresh :** Votre amie a avalé un médicament contre les mots de cœur et d'esprit, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ai pris une quantité supérieure à la normal. Elle a aussi pris un autre médicament, je ne saurait dire lesquels mais qui associé au précèdent donne des conséquences désastreuses sur l'organisme. C'est pourquoi elle a perdu connaissance immédiatement. Son corps va avoir quelques difficultés à combattre le poison qui coule actuellement dans ses veines car la quantité de sang qu'elle a perdu a affaibli considérablement ses facultés de guérison. Malfoy ne compris pas un seul mot à ce qu'elle venait de dire, pour lui l'important était qu'elle s'en sorte.

**Drago :** Mais elle va s'en sortir n'est ce pas ?

**Pomfresh :** Oui, elle s'en sortira sans aucunes séquelles. Elle doit seulement se reposer 1 jours ou deux. Elle reprendra connaissance d'ici quelques heures. Je peux compter sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle pendant son sommeil et être a ses cotés à son réveil ?

**Drago :** Bien sure…

Cela faisait maintenant 2 heures que Drago était assis à coté d'Hermione. Il avait pris la main de la jeune fille entre les siennes et l'avait porter a sa bouche, il ne cessait de l'encourager pour que celle-ci se réveille. Il lui enleva une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son front, collés par son propre sang. Il soupira pour la énième fois.-

**Drago :** Allez, mon ange, réveille toi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi…

Il baissa les yeux, tellement fatigué de n'obtenir aucun résultat, quand soudain il sentit un mouvement dans sa main, il releva vivement la tête et regarda la main d'Hermione qui avait bougé, il l'a regarda et remarqua que ses yeux commençaient a s'ouvrir lentement pour s'habituer a la lumière du jour.

Hermione avait un mal de tête horrible, elle entendait même les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles, c'était tellement assourdissant. Mon dieu qu'elle mal de tête horrible, elle avait une telle douleur, qu'elle pensa que son crâne n'allait pas tarder a se fendre en deux sous la douleur. Elle sentit comme une présence a coté d'elle, elle leva doucement ses yeux, pour ne pas vomir, sur sa droite et ses yeux rencontrèrent des yeux bleu gris ou elle perçut de l'inquiétude mêlé a de la tristesse. Elle avait reconnu ses yeux, elle les avaient tellement hais, puis aimé et hais de nouveau, jamais elle ne pourrai les oublier.

Elle enleva sa main vivement, ce qui blessa Drago, mais a son habitude il ne laissa rien paraître, il l'avait mérité.

**Hermione :** Où est ce que je suis ?

**Drago :** A l'infirmerie..

Sa voix était rauque, il avait eu du mal a sortit ces deux mots pourtant si simple. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais sa colère et sa haine envers lui était a présent tellement forte qu'elle se fichait qu'il est mal ou pas. Elle le méprisait de tout son être.

**Hermione :** Qu'es qui c'est passé? …..oh

Hermione se rappela enfin la raison de sa présence ici. La nuit précèdent lui revint comme une sorte de flash back. Elle se remémora sa dispute avec Malfoy, les choses horribles qu'il lui avait dites, la salle de bain, les médicaments et puis ce bruit sourd et ensuite plus rien, le trou noir. Tout était de sa faute a lui. Jamais elle n'en serai arrivé a faire se genre de bêtise si elle n'était pas tombé follement amoureuse de lui. Elle le haïssait pour ça.

**Hermione :** Va t'en…

**Drago :** Quoi ? … Mais ?

**Hermione :** Je t'es dit de t'en aller…je ne veux plus jamais te voir….

Drago se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faiblir, il sentit son cœur saigner, encore une fois elle avait réussi à lui briser le cœur.

**Drago :** Bien comme tu voudras….

Il partit sans un regard pour elle, comme à son habitude les mains dans les poches, mais celui-ci semblait plus fatigué qu'à l'ordinaire. Quand il fut hors de sa vue, elle éclata en sanglots.

**Pomfresh :** Je vous trouve bien injuste envers lui.

Hermione releva la tête et vis que l'infirmière s'avançait vers elle, elle s'essuya alors les yeux.

**Hermione :** Je vous demande pardon ?

**Pomfresh :** Ce pauvre garçon, lui qui a vous a amené ici pour vous sauver la vie, lui qui était tellement paniqué de vous voir dans cette état, lui qui a passé toute la journée a votre chevet, a vous parler et a vous tenir la main, lui qui aurait voulu donner sa vie pour vous sauver. Je vous trouve bien injuste envers lui. Bien évidemment je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais j'ai assez d'expérience pour constater quand deux personnes s'aiment à en mourir et refuse tout simplement de l'accepter. Car peut être que ce garçon n'est pas la gentillesse incarné, d'après ce que j'ai entendu sur lui, il tient a vous plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Sur ce, bonne nuit Melle Granger, vous pourrez sortir dès demain.

Hermione resta la a contempler la porte d'où venait de sortir l'infirmière, mais pour qui se prenait elle celle la ? Elle lui donnait des conseils sur sa vie alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien de l'histoire…

Elle repensa au fait que Malfoy l'avait emmené ici et qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle, ça elle s'en était rendue compte, elle l'avait vu elle-même dans ses yeux. Mais non, il ne l'aimait pas, il l'avait dit lui-même, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour la mettre dans son lit… Elle fut trop fatiguée pour réfléchir de nouveau, et son mal de crâne était tellement menaçant qu'elle mit ses pensées de coté et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, car même si elle avait passé la nuit entière dans le coma, elle ressentait encore une immense fatigue. Mais sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut qu'elle se promit d'aller voir une dernière fois Drago et de le remercier de l'avoir amenée ici…


	17. Note De L'Auteur

Salut tout le monde !

Tout d'abord je souhaite une très heureuse et coquine St Valentin à tous les amoureux ! Passez tous une bonne soirée !

Et non je suis désolée mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre, seulement mes réponses aux reviews. Et oui j'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'auteurs répondaient à leurs « fans » et je me suis dit : pourquoi pas moi ?

J'espère que vous aimez le chapitre 16 qui j'espère vous à fait ressentir de belles émotions autant que moi en les écrivant.

En tous cas encore merci de suivre cette histoire, mon tit bébé qui j'espère sera le premier d'une grande lignée, toujours sur DragoHermione, bien sure…

**

* * *

**

**Voila place à présent aux reviews :**

**_Kelly _**: Quel plaisir de voir que tu aimes mon histoire, je suis contente que tu m'ai suivi du forum jusqu'ici, j'espère te voir jusqu'au bout de cette aventure, comme tu le dit si bien. Je te fais plein de gros bisous ma puce…

**_Myosotis_** : Comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? Je suis ravie que tu as fait un petit détour sur mon histoire et qu'elle t'a plu. J'espère que tu restera jusqu'au bout. Gros bisous à toi aussi.

**_Elissia_** : Comment ça mon chapitre un peu court ? LOL. Non t'as raison il est un petit peu plus court que les autres, pourquoi ? J'en sais rien c'est que j'ai du mal couper mon histoire pour en faire des chapitres… Enfin bref merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste. Ravie d'avoir apaisé ta frustration sur le sort d'Hermione, lol. Bisous et au prochain chapitre …

**_Valentine_** : Quel beau pseudo tu as en ce jour du 14 février, lol. Et ba merci de dire que pour toi ma fanfic est la meilleure, je te dirai le titre d'autres qui sont 100 fois mieux et que j'adore lire !

Sinon celui-ci n'est pas le dernier chapitre, il en reste exactement 5 avant de mettre ce petit mot fin qui va me faire mal au coeur lol… En tous cas merci beaucoup de lire cette fanfic, bisous et a bientôt pour la suite…

**_Dragonia_** : Alors es ce que ça va s'arranger entre Hermione et Drago ? Je sais pas j'hésite encore… C'est vrai avoir Drago pour petit ami, de l'avoir si gentil, si doux,si attentionné avec pour ne rien gâché un physique à tomber par terre, je serai Hermione je ne le lâcherai pas d'une semelle, je serai collée a lui en permanence, lol. Mais d'un coté avoir un tel « connard » qui me dit de telles atrocités, qui ment, qui préfère sa réputation à l'amour qu'il peut recevoir et bien sure donner… J'hésite à faire retomber Hermione dans ses bras… Enfin qui vivra verra… J'espère que je n'ai pas répondu à ta question et que tu sera la jusqu'à la fin pour connaître la réponse, lol. Allez bisous à toi et à bientôt…

**_lily7807_** : Merci pour tes compliments, je suis ravie que tu aies trouvé ce chapitre triste et émouvant, car c'est ce que je voulais faire passer… C'est vrai une histoire d'amour ce n'est jamais tout beau, tout rose, alors imaginez avoir Hermione et Drago comme personnage, lol. C'est vrai que je me suis mise à la place d'Hermione et me suis demandais comment j'aurai réagi dans sa situation… Il été pour moi normal que malgré tout l'amour, la passion, la tendresse, le désir…malgré tout ce qu'elle peut ressentir envers lui, il été pour moi normal qu'elle le rejette pour lui avoir fait autant de mal, d'avoir été mesquin, menteur mais aussi lâche en quelque sorte… Apres savoir si tout ça va s'arranger, reste jusqu'au bout de l'histoire… Biz à toi…

**_Malicia Conroy_** : Merci beaucoup, je suis sincèrement ravie que mon histoire te plaise et qu'elle soit dans tes favorites, c'est un réel plaisir… Continue d'être la, bizou.

**_Ayuluna_** Et oui malheureusement la fin approche a grand pas, un peu trop vite à mon goût d'ailleurs, il ne reste à présent que 5 chapitres… Mon dieu j'espère que le moment ou je mettrai ce petit mot de 3 lettre, fin, arrivera le plus loin possible, lol. Merci de me lire, bisous a toi …

**_Doudou_** : Ah ton pseudo me rappelle bien des choses, je l'aime beaucoup, lol. Merci de me lire, reste jusqu'au bout je crois que tu ne sera pas déçue.. Gros bisous a toi aussi …

**_Mélou_** : C'est vrai ça pourquoi les histoires d'amour sont toujours tristes ? Peu être que si tout été toujours beau et rose on s'ennuierait à mourir… Et puis comme on dit toujours il faut bien avoir des disputes dans un couple.. Pourquoi ? Simplement car la réconciliation c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleure… Enfin rassure toi je crois que le plus triste est passé… Quoi que ? … Bisous a toi aussi…

**_Zeeve lelula_** : C'est vrai que c'été chaud, car j'ai bien pensé à la faire mourir, mais ça m'aurait plus frustré qu'autre chose ! L'histoire aurait été finie et moi je ne veux pas, lol… En tous cas elle n'est peut être pas morte mais son acte a comme semé de graves séquelles, pas physiquement mais plutôt sur le moral d'Hermione ainsi que sur son couple …Ravie que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant, bisous a toi et a bientôt…

**_Étincelle _**: Non mais dis donc toi, c'est la première fois que je reçois des menaces de mort pour mon histoire… T'a pas honte de faire pression sur une toute petite auteur qui ne fait juste que mettre sur papier son imagination et ses envies ? Enfin voila rassure toi ta tite mione est toujours envie…Merci beaucoup de me lire, gros bisous et a bientôt pour la suite…

Donc voila, je suis désolée si j'ai pas mis un tit mot pour tout le monde mais le cœur y ai vous inquiétez pas ! Je voulez remercier chacun de vous d'être la et de lire cette histoire qui sans vous n'aurez jamais vu le jour déjà, ou du moins jusqu'à la fin…J'espère vous retrouver jusqu'au bout. Allez courage plus que 5 chapitres ! C'est moi qui devrais le plus dépérir à cette nouvelle. Mon petit bébé que j'ai mis 7 mois à écrire, 7 mois de sueur, de rire, de larmes, de frustration, de colère… et tous ça va se finir avec un tout petit mot, fin, qui clôturera ma plus grande fierté. Car oui jamais je n'aurai pensé avoir le courage d'écrire une histoire, avec de réels dialogues, avec une histoire, une intrigue et tout… Et surtout jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle puisse plaire !

Donc voila avant de vous quitter je voulais mettre quelques petits poèmes d'amour, bien sure en ce jour de la st valentin. Je dois dire que en écrivant mes poèmes j'ai eu un petit blondinet qui m'es apparut, et par le plus grand des hasard il a un des rôles principaux dans mon histoire, lol. Et je me suis mis un peu à la place d'Hermione en écrivant.. Ba ouais un des mes plus grands fantasmes…finir avec Drago, lol….

Bon assez blablater, je vous laisse ici avec de gros bisous !

* * *

_Il me semble que tout à commencer_

_Lors d'une chaude soirée d'été_

_J'ai senti un frisson me parcourir_

_Quand tu t'es mis à me sourire_

_J'ai été comme électrisée_

_Lors de notre tout premier baiser_

_Tes yeux étaient si captivants_

_Que j'aurais aimé me noyer dedans_

_Cette couleur bleu gris glacée_

_Je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher_

_Tes cheveux blond volant au vent_

_Tu étais vraiment séduisant_

_Mais sous tes airs de petit ange_

_Se cachait un personnage bien étrange_

_Tu possédais là un vrai don_

_Celui de lire toutes nos émotions_

_Tu savais ou appuyer pour faire souffrir_

_On ne pensait plus qu'à te maudire_

_Tu étais vraiment 2 personnages différents_

_Que j'ai tous 2 aimé éperdument_

_Nous avons vécu une grande passion_

_Nos 2 coeurs battant à l'unisson_

_Nous ne vivions que pour notre amour_

_Sans rien attendre d'autre en retour_

_Nous ne faisions a présent plus qu'un_

_Vivant cet amour devenu malsain_

_Nous ne vivions que pour nous deux_

_Notre amour nous consumant à petit feu_

_Maintenant que tu m'as quitté_

_Tu veux me voir jouer l'amitié_

_La douleur à une telle intensité_

_Que je ne peux m'en contenter_

_Tu dis être partit pour mon bien_

_Mais sans toi je ne suis plus rien_

_Tu dis l'avoir fait pour moi_

_Mais comment m'endormir sans tes bras_

_Je sais que tu as voulu partir_

_Mais je te laisse comme même revenir_

_Je sais que tu m'as fait souffrir_

_Mais sans toi c'est bien pire_

_Tu es comme une drogue malsaine_

_Qui s'insinue dans mes veines_

_Je ressens ce manque en moi_

_Seulement quand tu n'es pas la_

_Mais je dois tourner la page_

_Revenir à une vie plus sage_

_Je ne pourrai oublier_

_Tous ces moments partagés_

_Tu as fait de moi ce que je suis_

_Je suis comblée pour toute une vie_

_Tu as été mon premier amour_

_Celui qui rime avec toujours_

_Si on est fait l'un pour l'autre_

_On se retrouvera un jour tout autre_

_Je serai au rendez vous_

_N'importe quand N'importe ou_

_Je vais a présent rester la_

_En espérant de nouveau un toi et moi_

* * *

_On s'est hais pendant des années_

_Ne pouvant même plus ce supporter_

_Un jour des mots se sont échangés_

_Et la, tout mon monde s'est éclairé_

_Pour une danse j'étais dans tes bras_

_Sentant une douce chaleur en moi_

_Nous sommes rester à nous trémousser_

_Sans aucune parole échangé_

_Nous goûtions juste l'instant présent_

_Nous étions nous tout simplement_

_Ton visage d'ange s'est approché_

_Je fermis les yeux pour accueillir ce baiser_

_Ton souffle chaud balayant mes lèvres_

_Moi priant pour que ceci ne soit pas un rêve_

_Tes lèvres pressant sensuellement les miennes_

_Je ne voulais plus que devenir tienne_

_Quand notre baiser se fit passion_

_Je fus parcouru d'un étrange frisson_

_Je compris a ce moment la_

_Que tu été fait pour moi_

_Nos mains se sont alors entrelacées_

_Pour ne plus jamais se séparer_

_Nous étions front contre front_

_Conscient de cette dévorante passion_

_Aujourd'hui encore j'ai en moi ce sentiment_

_Qui ne s'effacera jamais avec le temps_

_Il suffit que je baisse les yeux sur toi_

_Toi dormant paisiblement dans mes bras_

_Je vois au coin de tes lèvres un sourire_

_Celui qui est ma raison de vivre_

_Je sens ton souffle chaud dans mon cou_

_Pendant que je caresse tes cheveux or si doux_

_Je sens la fatigue m'envahir_

_Je ferme les yeux de plaisir_

_Me collant d'avantage tout contre toi_

_Pour ne plus avoir froid_

_Je m'endors tout doucement_

_Bercé par le rythmes de tes battements_

_Si ceci est le paradis_

_Alors je crois bien que je suis béni_

* * *

Donc voila j'espère qu'ils vous ont plus n'hesitez pas à me donner votre avis sur mes poèmes, gros bisous et à tres vite pour le prochain chapitre !

Faithlove alias Elodie


	18. Aimer ou Hair : Il faut choisir

**Salut tout le monde ! Et oui enfin le voila, le merveilleux, le splendide, le tant attendu... chapitre n°17. Je sais1 mois ca fait long pour attendre la suite, mais bon je ne passe pas ma vie à écrire non plus, et oui j'ai une vie à coté avec des cours, des stages à la banque, des amis, de la famille et des loisirs...mais comme on dit plus c'est long plus c'est bon, non ? Ah oui je voulais aussi remerçier tous ceux qui ont eu un malin plaisir à me menacer pour avoir la suite, lol, c'était tresterrorisant, j'ai pas pu dormir pendant 2 heures au moins...Ba voila j'espère toujours que ce chapitre vous plaira autant. J'espère que vous n'allez pas vous lasser car j'ai l'impression de tourner un peu en rond, car il est vrai que je recule un peu pour éviter d'arriver trop vite à la fin, qui pour moi sera tres déprimant...snif... Donc voila j'attend comme d'hab, vos compliments, vos critiques, vos questions et bien sure vos menaces, lol... Si pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, (et oui je fais ma pub, lol) j'ai écrit une petite one shot sur Hermione et Drago. C'est une histoire d'amour bien sure mais un tout p'tit peu plus trash que celle la, je l'ai mis en R pour éviter des problèmes avec les plus jeunes d'entres vous...Donc voila elle s'apelle Passion Dévorante et vous la trouverez en cliquant sur mon pseudo. Apres tout ce petit blabla pour rien dire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en vous donnant rendez vous pour la suite...**

**Gros bisous et encore merçi.**

**Chapitre 17 : Aimer ou haïr ? Il faut choisir…**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin avec toujours un mal de tête horrible, moins douloureux que la veille, certes, mais toujours aussi désagréable. Elle se leva de son lit, elle fut prise d'un léger vertige, qu'elle du se rattrapa à son lit. Une fois le vertige passé, elle vit des vêtements ou bout de son lit, elle les prient et s'habilla en vitesse. Elle se dirigea vers ses appartements, plus vite elle le verrai plus vite elle le remercierai et plus vite elle l'oublierai pour passer a autre chose. Elle avait le ventre complètement noué, elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait peur de le voir et de lui parler, elle pris son courage a demain et toqua a la chambre du Serpentard. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, celui-ci était à son bureau entrain d'écrire, ses quelques mèches retombant devant ses yeux. Avec la lumière qui perlait à travers sa fenêtre, il était d'une beauté éblouissante. Son cœur se serra d'avantage, à présent cette beauté n'était plus à elle, mais l'avait elle été ?

Il releva la tête et lança un regard noir au visiteur qui venait de le déranger, mais quand il vit que c'était Hermione son regard s'apaisa et devint plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione et qui devenait de plus en plus indécise.

**Drago :** Oh… c'est toi..

**Hermione :** Oui…je… je suis désolée de te déranger… encore une fois…

**Drago :** Tu ne me déranges pas…

Il rangea ses lettres dans son tiroir et se leva pour se tenir face à Hermione, il fit un pas vers elle, mais celle-ci recula vivement. Ce geste meurtri d'avantage le coeur de Drago, mais après tout il l'avait mérité, il avait mérité sa haine et sa peur envers lui.

**Hermione :** Je voulais juste… te remercier de m'avoir emmener à l'infirmerie, sans toi je serai… je ne serai plus de ce monde…même si ça me coûte énormément de te dire ça, il fallait que je le fasse… pour moi

**Drago :** Il n'y a pas de quoi, je sais que tu aurai fait de même pour moi.

**Hermione **: C'est vrai. Donc voila merci.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois comme une sorte d'adieu, car elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à attendre de lui. Elle fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à partir quand celui lui lança dans son dos.

**Drago :** Je sui désolé.. Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait…

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas défaillir et respira un grand coup pour lui faire de nouveau face, elle prenait beaucoup sur elle pour rien ne laisser paraître, ils avaient tellement partages de choses ensembles, qu'elle avait du mal a se tenir devant lui, sans se blottir dans ses bras, sans l'embrasser. Elle se retourna lentement et fixa se regard bleu azur.

**Hermione :** Pardon ?

**Drago :** Je…je suis désolé…je regrette tout le mal que je t'ai fait…quand je vois ou cela t'a mené je me dit que je suis la pire ordure que ce monde puisse porter. Bien sure je ne demande pas ton pardon car je sais très bien que cela t'est impossible. Je sais que en ce moment tu prends beaucoup sur toi pour te tenir face à moi. Mais voila je voulais seulement que tu sache que je suis désolé.

**Hermione :** Es tu au moins sincère cette fois ? Ou es ce encore une de tes ruses pour me faire souffrir d'avantage ?

**Drago :** Non je suis sincère, comme je l'ai été depuis le début…

Malfoy ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase tout fort et non dans sa tête.

**Hermione :** Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par la ?

**Drago :** Rien, oubli…

Hermione sentit une vague de colère l'envahir, elle sentit une chaleur monter en elle et qui cette fois ne demander qu'à sortir.

**Hermione :** Non j'en ai plus qu'assez … alors maintenant pour une fois dans ta vie tu va être franc… tu va m'expliquer ce que tu as voulu dire… et ne me mens pas…

**Drago :** Je….

Drago essaya de trouver un mensonge en vitesse mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, il se résolut à lui dire toute la vérité.

**Drago :** Je t'ai menti..

**Hermione :** Voyez vous ça ? Ca alors qu'elle révélation, je ne m'en était pas rendu compte…

**Drago :** Pas sur ce que tu crois… la seule fois ou je t'ai menti cette année c'est lors de notre dernière dispute, qui a provoque ton « accident »…

**Hermione :** Tu peux être plus précis ? J'ai passé une nuit entière dans le coma j'ai donc du mal à réfléchir.

**Drago :** Et bien j'ai été sincère avec toi depuis le début de notre histoire, depuis le début de l'année même… J'ai…reçu une lettre de mon père m'annonçant que maintenant il avait une preuve qu'on était ensemble et qu'il fallait que je met fin a cette relation le plus vite possible avant que quelqu'un soit au courant et surtout avant que mon père ne te il en avait l'intention, j'ai préféré mettre un terme a notre relation en faisant croire a tous le monde que je mettais servie de toi… juste pour coucher avec toi….Et ça a marche au delà des mes espérances… Hermione je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, ne serai ce qu'une seconde… cette année a été la plus belle de ma vie car je l'ai passé avec toi…. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur que mon père mette a exécution ses menaces que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que tu me haïsse et que tu m'oubli… Je sais ce que j'ai fait est horrible et je m'en veux mais si ça a permis de te sauver la vie alors je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde… Mais avant que tu partes je veux que tu sache, que jamais je n'ai cesser de t'aimer Hermione et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui et je sais que mon cœur bâtera que pour toi tout au long de ma vie… Je suis désolé…je sais maintenant que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…

Il n'avait cessé de regarder Hermione, il voyait que ses paroles avaient atteint son cœur car maintenant son visage était dévasté par des larmes récemment versées.

Hermione sentit un souffle agréable, passer tout le long de son corps. Elle savait maintenant que Drago l'avait vraiment aimé de tout son cœur, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et l'avait même protéger. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de courir dans ses bras, de l'embrasser de toute la passion qui l'animait, pourtant elle ne fit rien, elle se contenta d'être simplement en face de lui et de le regardait dans les yeux, ne voulant pas briser ce moment d'intimité. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle parle car celui-ci n'attendais qu'une réponse de sa part, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle décida d'écouter sa tête et non son cœur. Il lui avait fait tellement de mal, qu'a présent elle devait se tenir loin de lui pour se reconstruire.

**Hermione :** Je t'aime aussi Drago, et tu le sais… même après tout le mal que tu m'a fait je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer…et je continuerai a le faire tout le reste de ma vie… même si tu m'a profondément blessé je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer. Pour moi l'amour est avant tout un partage, l'amour c'est avant tout donner, et tu m'a beaucoup donner, je …je suis soulagée d'entendre tout ceci… mais je croit qu'il vaut mieux nous laisser du temps…

**Drago :** Mais…

**Hermione :** Non écoute, le mieux est de nous laisser un peu de temps, moi pour cicatriser et toi pour savoir ce que tu veux vraiment…si vraiment nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre on se retrouvera…

Elle pris son courage a demain et sortit de la pièce, laissant Drago réfléchir aux paroles de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre. Il pria pourtant le ciel que leur chemin se croise a nouveau…


	19. Bonheur suspendu

**Chapitre 18 : Bonheur suspendu**

Il se passa une semaine depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ils n'avaient pas échangés un mot ni une seule parole depuis une semaine. Prenant grand soin de s'éviter. Bien sure il y avait toujours des petits regards en coin pour voir comment l'autre allait, ou comment celui-ci réagissait. Drago avait énormément de mal à se contrôler en présence de la jeune fille, elle n'était plus qu'une obsession pour lui, elle hantait ses pensées comme ses rêves. Tout son corps était en manque de la Gryffondor, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la toucher, de l'embrasser. Mais il devait respecter le choix de celle-ci. Il devait se tenir éloigner d'elle un moment. Alors pour ne pas sombrer il se contentait de la regarder, de l'imaginer, de rêver d'elle.

Hermione de son coté, ressentais les mêmes choses, elle sentait un vide horrible dans sa vie. Son corps aussi réclamant les caresses, les baisers du jeune Serpentard. Mais elle ne pouvait être en sa présence pour le moment, car la petite voix lui rappelant le mal qu'il lui avait fait, mettait un frein à ses envies. Elle savait également qu'elle était la seule coupable de son malheur. Pourtant un jour ne pouvant plus résister a la tentation, et ne pouvant plus retarder la rencontre, elle pris son courage a deux mains et toqua a la porte de la chambre de Drago. Elle entendit la voix du jeune homme lui dire d'entrer, en entendant rien que ce mot elle sentit son cœur louper un battement. Elle se ressaisit et entra dans la pièce. Il se tenait devant la fenêtre, captivé par quelque chose au loin, les mains derrière le dos, abordant son air songeur. Elle remarqua que l'étincelle qu'elle avait réussi à mettre dans ses yeux s'était aussitôt envolée. Elle sentit son cœur s'affolait a la vue du seul être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Comment avait elle pu rester si longtemps éloigner de lui ? Il se retourna lentement et lui fit face, non sans cacher son air surpris. Elle lui sourit timidement et s'avança vers lui, tout en restant à une distance respective.

**Hermione :** Salut

**Drago :** Salut.

**Hermione :** Heu… je suis désolée de te déranger mais j'avais une question à te poser..

**Drago :** Je suis content de te voir.

**Hermione :** Moi aussi.

Il avait commencé a se rapprocher d'elle, ne pouvant s'en empêcher il fallait qu'il réduise l'espace entre eux deux, comme si son corps était aimanter vers celui d'Hermione. Si il ne sentait pas bientôt la chaire de la jeune fille contre la sienne il allait devenir fou. Il ne vit aucune crainte ni aucune peur dans les yeux noisettes d'Hermione, pour ne pas la brusquer il s'arrêta a contre cœur a quelques centimètres.

**Drago :** Tu m'a tellement manqué…cette semaine loin de toi a été si horrible…

**Hermione :** Je sais… j'ai ressentit la même chose. Drago j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

**Drago :** Non Hermione, désolé de te couper la parole mais il faut que je te dise ce que j'ai sur le cœur sinon je sens que je vais exploser. J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu te tiennes éloigné de moi. Cette semaine c'était comme si il y avait un vide, comme un froid permanent dans tout mon être, quand je t'ai perdu c'est comme si on m'avait arraché un bras ou pire le cœur. Je ne peu plus me tenir éloigné de toi sachant tes sentiments envers moi. Je sais que j'ai était la pire ordure qui soit, mais c'est fini, je te le jure, je veux seulement être avec toi. Je veux de nouveau être près de toi. Et je sais que si je ne t'embrasse pas maintenant, je vais devenir fou…

**Hermione :** M'embrasser ?

Il s'avança prudemment pour ne pas la braquer, et même lui laisser le temps de se retirer, mais non elle ne bougea pas, se contenant de fixer ses beaux yeux bleu gris. Il ne restait a présent que peu de centimètres entre leur lèvres. Il vit de l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Hermione mais aussi un profond désir. Elle fermis doucement ses yeux et il déposa enfin ses lèvres contre les siennes. Chacun fut parcourus d'un frisson, enfin le corps de l'un répondait à l'appel du corps de l'autre. Drago pris Hermione dans ses bras et l'enlaça comme pour ne plus jamais l'a laisser partir. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir le baiser.

Le baiser qui n'était que tendresse au début commençait a devenir plus sauvage, la passion les dévorants au fil des secondes. Hermione passa ses mains dans le dos de Drago pour redécouvrir le corps de son amant, tandis que lui ne cessait de caresser les hanches de la seule femme qu'il aimait.

Apres un baiser intense, Drago mit fin au baiser, ils étaient a présent front contre front et ne cessait de se regarder.

**Hermione :** Ouah…

**Drago :** Je vois que mes baisers te font toujours autant d'effet…

Elle sourit a cette remarque, mon dieu comment avait elle pu oublier ses baisers, ses caresses, tout son corps était en ébullition et en réclamait plus… Malfoy l'a fit sortir de ses pensées.

**Drago :** Tu avais une question à me poser ?

**Hermione :** Heu…ah..Oui… je me demandais …si tu voulais bien m'accompagner au bal…demain soir…

Malfoy fut déçu à la question de la jeune fille, il croyait que la démarche allait venir d'elle-même et pas d'une obligation faites par le proviseur.

**Drago :** Oh je vois…les préfets sont obligés d'y aller ensemble.

**Hermione :** Non il est indiqué sur l'annonce que le choix du partenaire est libre.

**Drago :** Tu veux dire…

**Hermione :** Oui

**Drago :** Tu es sure ?

**Hermione :** Absolument

**Drago :** Et ça ne te gène pas ?

**Hermione :** Non car premièrement je veux que tu sois mon cavalier, tu es le plus beau garçon de cette école et j'ai une envie folle de faire rager toutes les filles, je t'avoue aussi que si tu refuse je resterai toute la soirée dans ma chambre, deuxièmement je veux que tout le monde soit au courant de notre relation, je veux montrer au monde, enfin à l'école pour le moment, l'homme qui fait battre mon cœur, et quoi de mieux que le bal pour profiter de la présence de tous le monde et troisièmement, je sais que ça fait un peu fleur bleu mais c'est aussi parce ce que je t'aime…

**Drago :** Et bien tes 3 raisons me semble correct, comment pourrai je refuser ?

**Hermione :** Alors tu veux bien être mon cavalier ?

**Drago **: Avec grand plaisir.

**Hermione :** Merci.

**Drago :** Merci a toi. Oh j'oubliais je sais que ça fait un peut trop fleur bleue et que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre mais je crois que je t'aime aussi.

**Hermione :** Ah oui ? Tu crois ou tu es sure ?

**Drago :** Je suis sure.

Elle lui fit un des ces plus beaux sourires. Ils s'embrassèrent une énième fois ne pouvant se rassasier du désir qui les envoûtaient.


	20. Retour aux sources

**Chapitre 19 : Retour aux sources**

Le soir du bal arriva enfin. Hermione n'était pas sorti de sa chambre de toute la journée pour pouvoir se préparer et que tout soit parfait comme cela lui tenait énormément a cœur. Elle était extrêmement nerveuse à l'idée que dans quelques heures l'école entière allait découvrir sa liaison avec Drago. Bien sure elle n'avait aucune honte, ils s'aimaient et c'était le plus important. Mais il y avait ses amis, elle aurait peu être du leurs parler avant au lieu de leur imposer la vérité. Comment allaient ils réagirent ? Allaient ils la rejeter ? Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes à présent avant l'ouverture de la soirée et avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Drago en bas des escaliers.

Elle réussi enfin a être prête ½ heures plus tard. Elle sourit à son reflet, elle respira un bon coup et descendis devant les portes de la grande salle ou l'attendais son homme.

Cela faisait plus d'une ½ heure qu'il attendais devant cette porte en faisant les cent pas, il commençait a avoir des crampes au ventre. Peux être qu'elle ne viendra pas… qu'elle a changé d'avis et qu'elle ne veut plus l'annoncer.

Il allait se diriger vers l'escalier pour aller la chercher quand il l'a vis tout en haut.

Comment cette fille faisait t'elle pour être plus belle de jour en jour ?

Il l'a contempla comme si cette fille sortait d'un de ses rêves. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et sentit une fois de plus son cœur s'emballer comme elle seule savait le faire. Hermione portait une magnifique robe de soirée, de couleur blanc cassé, son bustier mettant magnifiquement bien en valeur sa poitrine. Sa robe descendant jusqu'à ses pieds et mettant en évidence ses formes si féminines. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon très classe, avec pour petite touche finale, une fleur de lys blanc dans ses cheveux. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu une fille aussi belle. Il lui présenta sa main qu'elle pris avec un sourire ravie, et l'aida a descendre les marches restantes.

**Drago :** Tu es… ouah… resplendissante…magnifique…

**Hermione :** Et bien je n'en demandais pas tant…tu es aussi très beau… non rectification…tu es le plus beau garçon que j'ai jamais vu…

En effet Hermione n'avait pas été la seule à se mettre sur son 31. Drago lui aussi avait voulu faire bonne impression. Il était tout de blanc vêtu. La veste, le pantalon, la chemise et même les chaussures. Le smoking blanc faisait ressortir la couleur de ses beau yeux bleu océan ainsi que sa chevelure d'ange.

Pour ainsi dire ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, s'accordant même à leur style vestimentaire sans s'être concerté avant.

Le couloir était complètement désert, étant donné le bruit dans la grande salle, tout le monde devait être déjà arrivé. Ils se postèrent tout les deux devant la porte, attendant comme un signe avant de rentrer.

**Drago :** Tu es sure que tu veux toujours le faire ? Tu sais si tu veux on peut entrer chacun notre tour.

**Hermione :** Non je suis prête…

Elle lui présenta sa main, qu'il s'empressa de prendre, leurs doigts entremêlés, ils se jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil, puis Drago poussa enfin la lourde porte en chêne et ils entrèrent dans la grande salle.

La disposition de la salle avait de nouveau accueillis les centaine de petite table ronde, portant chacune une bougie, laissant une atmosphère très apaisante et romantique dans la salle.

Drago repéra une table et tous deux se dirigèrent vers elle. Ils venaient a peine de faire une dizaine de pas que tout d'un coup le bruit si infernal auparavant des discussions d'élèves, de bruit de couvert, de la musique se tut brusquement comme si on avait coupé le son. Un silence de mort régnait a présent dans la salle. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur le jeune couple. Certains ne se gênant pas pour afficher un regard de mépris, d'autres affichait clairement un visage incrédule. Hermione chercha le regard de ses amis, mais elle reçu comme un couteau dans le cœur quand elle croisa celui de Ron. Celui-ci affichait le même regard assassin que certains élèves de Serpentard, il avait l'air si dégoûté. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage elle décolla son regard de lui et le posa sur Harry, elle n'arriva pas a décrire ce que ressentais son ami. Elle sentit la panique l'envahir et les larmes montaient en elle. Elle sentit sa gorge l'a brûler, mais elle sentit aussi la main de Drago serrer encore plus fort la sienne. Elle ne sut dire si c'était par colère ou bien pour lui montrer qu'il était la. Il lança un regard meurtrier a l'assemblé puis se détendit et déposa un léger baiser sur les cheveux d'Hermione, et l'aida a se diriger vers leur table. Ils s'assirent tous deux mal à l'aise sous les regards pesant de tous leurs camarades.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il remercia intérieurement le professeur Dumbledore d'intervenir, et se promit de ne plus jamais le traiter de vieux fou.

En effet le professeur se leva pour son habituel discours, il tinta doucement sa cuillère contre son verre pour avoir l'attention de toute l'assemblée, même si il fut difficile de décrocher certain regard braqué sur Hermione et Drago. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le proviseur n'avait pas l'air étonné du tout en voyant arrivé main dans la main les pires ennemies de son école depuis voila maintenant 7 ans. Il leur adressa même un clin d'œil.

**Dumbledore :** Bien je vous remeçie à tous d'être venu célébrer la fin de l'année dans ce somptueux décors. Je suis enchanté d'avoir passé une nouvelle année en votre compagnie. Mes sentiments sont assez partagés se soir, en effet je suis heureux d'accueillir l'an prochain de nouveau élèves mais je suis aussi penné de laisser partir bon nombre d'entre vous, je parle bien sure des dernières années. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser plus longtemps car j'entends déjà vos estomacs porter plainte…. Ah j'oublié, je suis aussi ravi qu'il y ai enfin eu des jeunes gens intelligent qui ont su mettre de coté l'appartenance a leur maison et vivre leur passion sans se soucier des regard des autres, et pour cela je leur avoue ma plus grande admiration… mais vous voyait de qui je veux parler….sur ce bon appétit jeune gens…

Hermione sembla s'enflammer sur place, elle avait les joues d'un rouge écarlate. Drago sourit de la voir aussi gêné devant la découverte des professeurs sur leur relation.

Ils entamèrent enfin leur repas en tête a tête, sans se soucier du monde qui les entourés. Ce lançant des regards langoureux. C'était leur dernière année à Poudlard et ils voulaient en profiter un maximum.

Un slow langoureux retentit en écho dans la grande salle. Drago se leva et présenta sa main à Hermione.

**Drago :** Melle…

Elle lui pris sa main et se laissa diriger au milieu de la piste de danse, il déposa sa main droite sur la hanche de la jeune fille mais tenant toujours l'autre main fermement dans la sienne. Ils commencèrent à danser, langoureusement au son de la musique. Ils avaient réussi à se créer leur propre bulle, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux a présent, se désirant du regard, se murmurant de belles paroles à l'oreille. Leur atmosphère rien qu'a eux était d'un romantisme absolu. Ne pouvant plus résister Hermione pris possession des lèvres de Drago, celui-ci fut d'abord surpris par son impulsion mais lui rendit son baiser avec la même tendresse. Hermione sentait la main de Drago lui caressait la hanche, elle se sentait d'une légèreté, dans ses bras elle oubliait tout, rien que le fait de sentir ses caresses elle arrivait a faire l'impasse sur le monde extérieur. Le slow se finis enfin, pour eux il leur sembla qu'une éternité venait de s'écouler.

Elle vit le regard de Drago dévier derrière elle, elle tourna la tête et vis Harry qui fixait Drago.

**Harry :** Je peux ?

**Drago :** Bien sure…

Il se dégagea d'elle, lui embrassa le front comme il aimait tant le faire et disparu dans la foule de danseurs. Hermione sentit Harry l'enlacer, trop gêné par la situation elle préféra baisser la tête. Elle sentit le pouce de Harry sous son menton, il lui remonta lentement sa tête pour qu'elle puisse le regarder.

**Harry :** Depuis quand baisse tu les yeux devant moi ?

**Hermione :** Heu…je croyais que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me parler…

**Harry :** C'est vrai…je t'avoue que j'y ai pensé… mais je me suis dit aussi que ferai je sans ma meilleure amie ?

**Hermione :** Il y a toujours Ron

**Harry :** Bien sure il est toujours la, mais ce n'est pas pareil, que serai l'infernal trio sans toi ? Tu es la part féminine dont on a besoin, notre raison et notre conscience quand il y a des limites a ne pas franchir, tu es notre puissance en matière de sort, tu es notre insupportable miss-je-sais-tout et puis tu es aussi une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde…. Alors l'idée de te perdre était hors de question…

**Hermione :** Oh Harry

Elle cala sa tête dans le cou de Harry et commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il lui avait tellement manqué, sa présence, sa voix, son amitié, sa gentillesse.

**Hermione :** Je suis tellement désolée… je ne savais pas comment vous le dire…

**Harry :** Je sais c'est pourquoi je ne t'en veux pas… tu sais on a beau être des amis je sais aussi qu'il y a certaines chose qu'on préfère garder pour soi, ou bien d'autres qui sont plus difficiles a dire… et puis je t'avoue que de vous voir se soir ne m'a pas si étonné que ça.

Hermione releva brusquement sa tête et regarda Harry comme ci celui-ci était devenu subitement fou. Il lui essuya les larmes de son pouce.

**Hermione :** Comment ça ?

**Harry :** Et bien je t'avoue que cela fait un bout de temps que j'ai des doutes. C'est vrai que j'espérai vraiment me tromper, c'était Malfoy après tout, le pire crétin qui puisse existé et il était vraiment indigne d'être ton petit ami, et puis après la relation ou plutôt la non relation que vous aviez depuis 7 ans je trouvais cela vraiment impossible et inimaginable. Mais je me suis vraiment poser des questions sur une probable relation entre toi et lui quand je t'ai ramassé en pleures dans le couloir, mais la ou j'ai vraiment compris ce qui se passait c'est quand je vous ai trouvés tout les deux a près au lard. Bien sure je me demandais si tu n'était pas devenu folle de sortir avec lui, j'ai même pensé qu'il t'avais peut être jeter un sort. Mais j'ai vu aussi dans ton regard une étincelle que jamais je n'avais vu auparavant, et c'est aussi a pré au lard que j'ai vu cette même étincelle dans les yeux de Malfoy, chose encore plus surprenante sachant qu'il ne montre aucun sentiment. c'est alors que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas une simple attirance et qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose entre vous deux. J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire mais si tu es heureuse avec lui alors ça me va. Et si je n'ai rien dit sur mes doutes c'est que je voulais que se soit toi qui me l'annonce.

**Hermione :** Je suis désolée…de t'avoir menti…si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Mais j'étais tellement occupé par mon poste de préfète en chef et aussi tourmenté par cette relation qui n'a pas toujours été facile…

**Harry :** Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas…je crois que j'aurais fait la même chose….Hermione ce n'est pas moi que tu doit convaincre…

**Hermione :** Oh va-t-il ?

**Harry :** Oh il s'en remettra comme toutes les personne ici présente, a la seule différence est que lui était et est toujours d'ailleurs amoureux de toi…alors le fait que tu es choisi Malfoy, bien qu'il est changé, est une pilule un peu trop dure a digérer pour Ron…

**Hermione :** Oh mon dieu Ron ? Amoureux de moi ?

**Harry :** Oui alors je pense que il sera un peu plus long à te pardonner… mais il le fera, je te le promets…

**Hermione :** Mais qui est au courant de ses sentiments ?

**Harry :** Et bien il ne restait plus que toi a ne pas être au courant….

**Hermione :** Et bah ça alors…

**Harry :** Je vais le retrouver…bonne soirée et a demain…je t'aime Hermione.

**Hermione :** Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, lui sourit avec tendresse et sortit de la grande salle à la recherche de Ron.

A peine fut il sortit qu'elle sentit des bras l'encercler, elle ferma les yeux et déposa sa tête contre le torse de son cavalier.

**Drago :** Alors comment ça c'est passé ?

**Hermione :** Et bien avec Harry tout va pour le mieux, il avait même des doutes depuis un certain temps… Ron quand a lui est complètement en rage contre moi...

Elle se retourna et se blotti dans ses bras, elle respira son odeur ce qui l'apaisa instantanément.

**Hermione :** Allez viens on s'en va.

**Drago :** Mais le bal ? Tu ne voulais pas profiter de l'école pour ta dernière soirée ?

**Hermione :** En effet…


	21. Dernière nuit à Poudlard

Salut tout le monde ! Juste un petit message pour vous dire que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier ! Et oui le prochain chapitre cloturera cette histoire que j'ai misdes mois à écrire, cette histoire qui me tient rellement à coeur, cette histoire pour laquelle j'éprouve une reelle fierté que je n'ai aucune honte à dévoiler ! J'espère que vous etes toujours au rendez-vous, que mon histoire vous plais toujours autant, qu'elle vous fait rever autant que moi quand je l'ai écrite. Donc voila je vais vous laissez la, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture. En lisant le plus beau moment de la vie d'Hermione et de Drago. Je vous laisse partarger leurs sentiments, je vous laisse vous envahir de la magie de l'instant... Je vous laisse tout simplement lire le chapitre 20 qui est l'un des meilleurs pour moi... Donnez moi votre avis...

Bonne lecture, encore merçi pour tout. N'oubliez pas les reviews qui me tiennent à coeur, et à tres bientot j'espère...

Faithlove alias Elodie

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Dernière nuit à Poudlard**

Elle lui prit la main, et l'entraîna vers leur appartement. Une fois arriver au salon, elle pris la direction de sa chambre. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ferma son volet, fit apparaître une centaine de bougie a travers la pièce, et mis un cd de chansons douces dans sa chaîne hi fi.

Elle l'embrassa, tout en lui enlevant sa veste.

**Hermione :** Je suis bien décidé à profiter de ma dernière nuit à Poudlard ainsi que de son meilleur préfet…

**Drago :** Tu es sure…

Elle le stoppa en posant son index sur les lèvres de Drago.

**Hermione :** Chut…

Elle continua de lui déboutonner sa veste qui atterrit par terre dans un bruit léger.

L'ambiance qui était à la base romantique devenait de plus en plus électrique. La pièce diffusait une chaleur presque étouffante, du aux bougies mais aussi aux deux corps en ébullition sous le flots des caresses de l'un comme de l'autre.

Hermione enleva la chemise de Drago, sans le quitter ne serai ce un instant des yeux. Elle fit glisser la chemise tout en lui caressant le torse ainsi que ses bras. Une fois torse nu, Hermione passa sa main derrière et lui caressa le dos, tout en lui embrasant son torse, Drago fermis les yeux de plaisir. Le deux corps toujours se trémoussant sous la musique relaxante.

Hermione releva sa tête et enleva la barrette qui maintenait son chignon, elle secoua la tête de droite a gauche et laissa ses longs cheveux tomber en cascade dans son dos. Drago lui enleva la fleur, sentit son parfum si léger et la jeta derrière lui comme si tout d'un coup elle n'avait plus aucune importance. Il passa à son tour ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione et trouva la fermeture éclair de sa robe, il l'a descendis tout en douceur, comme pour la faire languir. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle était au comble de l'excitation, les mains de Drago sur sa chaire la faisaient devenir folle. Elle voulait qu'il se dépêche, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette barrière de vêtements, son corps ne réclamait que le contact avec l'autre peau nue.

Il arriva en bas du dos d'Hermione et enleva délicatement le bustier de la jeune fille et glissa le vêtement le long de ses jambes et l'enleva. Hermione se sentit un peu gêner d'être sans soutien gorge devant lui, il lui sourit et l'a regarda comme la plus belle chose au monde. Il déposa des petits baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille, qui frémit à chaque contact des lèvres sur sa peau. Il commença à descendre ses baisers, il passa entre ses seins, descendis le long du ventre, déposa un léger baiser sur le piercing de la jeune fille ce qui l'a fis rire, il pris bien son temps sachant qu'elle devenait folle. Il remonta puis l'embrassa, se battant avec la langue d'Hermione. A son tour elle déboutonna le pantalon du garçon, non sans rougir de son audace. Elle fit glisser le vêtement qui alla rejoindre les autres affaires éparpillées partout dans la pièce. Ils se retrouvèrent maintenant l'un contre l'autre en sous vêtements, il n'y avait a présent qu'un petit bout de tissu qui barrait leur plaisir. Drago embrassa Hermione car il sentit que la jeune fille commençait à se sentir gêné et inquiète. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, l'a déposa doucement sur le lit, et l'allongea. Il pris place sur elle tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il laissa parcourir sa main sur le corps de la griffondor, il voulait découvrir la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Et qu'elle peau douce elle avait, il avait l'impression de toucher de la soie. Il laissa sa main caresser la poitrine de la jeune fille qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Quand à elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux d'or, elle les adorait. Drago fit courir ses mains le long du corps d'Hermione, puis il pris l'élastique de la culotte d'Hermione entre son pouce et son index et la fit glisser lentement, l'enleva et la jeta négligemment comme les autres vêtements. Il déposa des baisers dans son bas ventre, il sourit à l'entendre gémir, alors qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien fait pour le moment. Il enleva à son tour son boxer noir. Allongé sur elle, il l'a regarda comme la plus belle chose au monde, l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrassé ils se regardèrent avec une intensité extrême puis Hermione ferma les yeux et délicatement il entra en elle. Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Drago lui lança un regard inquiet, mais elle l'embrassa pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien. Il commença le vas et viens, avec prudence et douceur. Hermione sentit son corps s'enflammer, jamais elle n'avait imaginé pouvoir ressentir une telle palette d'émotion en même temps. Elle se sentait si bien sous son corps chaud et rassurant, elle le sentit en elle et compris que maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à sa chair jamais elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui, elle se sentait si vivante à ses cotés. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté aux plaisirs de la chair, elle compris enfin que le sexe avait beaucoup d'importance dans un couple et qu'il était l'aboutissement d'un amour passionnel, une effusion entre le contact des deux corps. Elle savait à présent que elle et Drago ne faisaient plus qu'un. Drago sentit le plaisir montait en lui, bien sure il n'était pas a sa première fois, mais cette fois c'était vraiment différent. Il découvrait une nouvelle façon de faire l'amour, une nouvelle sensation jusqu'a lors inconnue, c'était la meilleure qu'il ai découverte. Bien sure il avait fait de nombreuse fois l'amour avec différentes jeunes filles, mais jamais il n'avait pris autant de plaisir. Il compris enfin pourquoi. Si cette fois était différente des autres c'était seulement car pour la première fois il était amoureux de sa partenaire.

Il regarda Hermione, le corps ruisselant de sueur, il lui enleva une mèche de cheveux qui lui collait sur le front. Tout deux sentir le désir s'intensifier au creux de leur ventre. Drago accéléra son va et viens sentant en lui la douce chaleur l'envahir. Hermione ressentait la même chose à ce moment même, ne pouvant plus se retenir et laissa échapper quelques gémissements. Ils étaient au comble de l'excitation.

Sentant leurs corps s'embraser, Drago pris les mains d'Hermione, et tout deux atteignirent en même temps le 7ième ciel, ils atteignirent l'orgasme à l'unisson. Drago planta sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille pour ne pas hurler. Il sentit les ongles de la jeune fille s'enfoncer dans son dos, ce qui lui procura encore plus de plaisir. Une fois leur passion consumer, Drago se laissa tomber sur le corps moite d'Hermione, lui-même en sueur, en poussant en soupir de soulagement. Il releva la tête, et la vit les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres, cette vu lui réchauffa le cœur, il redéposa alors sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, et tous deux s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés mais aussi heureux comme jamais.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Hermione regardait son ange dormir. Elle voulait mémoriser cette scène pour le restant de sa vie. Bien sure il y aurait d'autres matins ou il se réveillerai à ses cotes mais aujourd'hui était le dernier réveil à Poudlard. En effet dans quelques heures elle quitterai le château avec une multitude de souvenirs…Elle quitterai sa maison, son refuge. Cette endroit qui lui avait fait connaître une merveilleuse amitié avec Harry et Ron, cette endroit qui lui avait appris tous ce qu'elle savait à présent, mais cette endroit lui avait aussi fait découvrir l'amour, pas un amour innocent entre deux simple adolescents, non elle avait rencontrer son premier amour, un amour passionnel et dévastateur…

Elle sentit sa gorge se serait en se remémorant ses meilleurs souvenirs, comme les pires d'ailleurs. Elle se souvint de toutes ses années d'aventures auprès de Harry et Ron. Elle se souvint du Troll, du Basilic, de Sirius, Lupin, Buck, le tournoi, Krum, Graup, et tous ses amis qu'elle s'était fait au fil des ans. Cet endroit avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était à présent, elle était devenu une jeune femme magnifique et puissante. Elle se promit de revenir dans ce lycée quand toutes les occasions se présenteraient à elle. Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux noisettes. Elle embrassa Drago pour le réveiller.

**Hermione :** Debout mon ange…

**Drago :** Non pas encore…

**Hermione :** Et si…on doit se préparer, le train part à midi pile.

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et regarda amoureusement Hermione, il put lire dans ses yeux chocolat de la mélancolie, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment car il ressentait la même chose.

D'accord il n'avait pas vécu que des bons moments ici, il ne s'était fait aucun amis mais plutôt des connaissances. Tout le long de sa scolarité il avait été craint et respecté par les autres élèves et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Mais il avait comme même un pincement au cœur en pensant que dans quelques heures il ne verrai plus ce château si rassurant qu'il avait habité depuis 7 ans… Et puis ce château lui avait apporter la plus belle chose de sa vie…l'amour….il se dit que si tout était a refaire, il referai tous sans rien changer…

Il pris la main d'Hermione et la porta à ses lèvres, il y déposa un léger baiser.

**Drago :** Merçi Hermione..

**Hermione :** Merci pourquoi ?

**Drago :** Et bien merci pour cette merveilleuse année en ta compagnie, ce fut la plus belle de toute ma vie.

**Hermione :** Je vois que la nostalgie te touche aussi, rassure toi ce ne sera pas la dernière car je ne compte pas te lâcher d'une semelle une fois hors de l'école, je compte bien passer toute ma vie auprès de toi…

**Drago :** Ca me rassure car j'avais le même projet…

**Hermione :** Allez lève toi fainéant…

**Drago :** Non…

Il se recoucha sans un regard pour sa dulcinée, celle-ci émit un sourire amusé par l'attitude infantile du jeune homme.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

**Hermione :** Bien reste couché si ça te chante, moi qui avait besoin de quelqu'un pour me laver le dos, tans pis, je vais me débrouiller.

Malfoy se leva brusquement, essaya de sortir du lit mais s'emmêla dans ses draps et tomba lourdement sur le sol, ce qui fit exploser de rire Hermione, son rire redoubla d'intensité quand le serpentard se releva avec une grimace de douleur. Elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire et les yeux encore humides d'avoir autant rient.

**Hermione :** Voila ce qui arrive quand on est pressé de me voir toute nue…

Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis lui pris la main. Il se massa le dos de douleur, mais ne put s'empêcher lui aussi de sourire, il était vraiment passé pour un idiot.

**Hermione :** Allez viens une bonne douche chaude nous attends…

Il la suivie sans aucune protestation.


	22. Une nouvelle vie commence

Salut à tous !

Je commence deja en m'excusant d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de publier le dernier chapitre, mais étant donné que j'étais en stage à la banque, je n'avais plus le temps de venir sur internet. Mais étant donné que j'ai fini aujourd'hui, je suis donc enfin en vacances, j'ai décidé de vous publier l'ultime chapitre qui clotura cette belle aventure. Je tenais vraiment à vous remerçier ( et désolée si je ne le fais pas particulièrement, comme d'autres peuvent le faire, mais cela ne change en rien ma gratitude envers vous, lol). Merçi d'avoir lu mon histoire, de l'avoir accepté, de l'avoir aimé voir adoré pour certain. Merçi d'avoir était la du debut jusqu'a la fin et merçi d'avoir fait de cette premiere experience en tant qu'écrivain de fanfic, une reelle reussite !

Je ne vais pas vous cacher que je suis tres triste et peiné que se soit deja la fin, voila maintenant 1 an que je publie cette histoire et c'esttoujours avec un reel plaisir. Je suis tres fière de cette fanfic ainsi que de sa reussite aupres de vous. Car tout n'a pas toujours été rose pendant les 7 mois ou je l'ai écrite, entre problèmes familieux, le milieu scolaire, les pannes d'inspiration... Mais j'ai tenu le coup la preuve quelques lignes en dessous , lol.

J'espère que vous aimerez le dernier chapitre, que vous ressentirais toute l'émotion que j'y ai mis en l'écrivant, ressentant tout l'amour, l'amitié et l'affection qui y sont decrit dans ces quelques lignes. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. Peut etre certain seront decu de cette fin, certain la trouveront peut etre baclé, sans interet out toute simple... Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai voulu une fin toute simple et toute mignionne, laissant a votre tour le soin d'imaginer un avenir, une suite pour ce merveilleux couple que forme Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Quoi qu'il en soit moi j'aime ma fin telle qu'elle est ! Donc voila je vais enfin vous laissez lire cette suite, en esperant de tout coeur que vous l'aimerai. Je m'excuse encore pour le retard !

J'attend vraiment vos reviews avec impatience pour savoir comment vous avez trouvé cette fin, comment vous avez trouvé la fic en générale. Le moment préféré, le moment détesté, la meilleure réplique, si vous avez aimé ma vision des personnages... Enfin je veux tous savoir dans une reviews !

Bon je crois que je vous ai tous dit, que j'ai été assez longue, lol alors promis je vous laisse tranquile.

Bonne lecture, bisous à tous et encore merçi pour tout et peut etre à bientot ( tient vous pouvez me le mettre aussi si vous voulez que je continue à écrire, on sait jamais...)

Je vous laisse car j'enttend deja mon tit Serpentard, (blond platine, yeux bleux, magnifiquement bien sculpté, beau comme un dieu, ca vous dit quelque chose ?) s'impatienter de ma présence et comment resister a son regard coquin qu'il me lance depuis toute à l'heure ainsi que de son sourire en coin indiquant bien ses intentions ! Donc laissez moi des reviews car la je risque d'etre occupé pour un moment...

Bye...

**Chapitre 21 : Une nouvelle vie commence**

Une fois tous les deux prêts, ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers l'entrée du château où se trouvait le train et tous les autres élèves du collège. Plus ses pas l'éloignait de l'école plus elle sentait son cœur se contracter et s'alourdir. La pression de la main de Drago sur la sienne lui donna un peu de courage pour continuer à avancer. Une fois tout le monde dans le train rouge sang émis un dernier sifflement et se mis en route. Le voyage se passa le plus merveilleusement du monde. Il avait été un exploit de retrouver Harry Potter, Ronald Weaslay, Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy dans le même compartiment. Le début du voyage avait été assez froid, mais la bonne volonté d'Hermione avait réussi à mettre un peu de gaîté dans ce voyage…Bien sure ils étaient loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde mais au moins il n'y avait plus d'insultes…

Apres deux heures de route le train se stoppa enfin et tout le monde descendit. Une fois sur le quai, elle regarda Drago, qui lui sourit et il hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle lui demandait, il lui déposa alors un baiser sur le front et s'éloigna. Hermione pris son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers ses deux amis, deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour elle…

Quand elle arriva a leurs niveau, il y eu un léger silence, chacun savourant simplement la présence des deux autres. Puis Harry pris Hermione dans ses bras, celle-ci sentit ses yeux devenir humide. Elle sentit une autre main sur son épaule, elle ouvrit son bras droit et laissa de la place pour Ron a leur étreinte pleine d'amour et d'amitié. Elle resserra son étreinte sur eux, comme pour leur montrer l'amour qu'elle avait pour eux et que jamais elle ne les oublierait. Elle sentit les larmes couler lentement le long de ses joues rosirent par l'émotion.

**Harry :** Allons Hermione, ce n'est qu'un au revoir…on ne se quitte pas pour toujours..

**Hermione :** Je sais bien…mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je vous aime tellement.. Et le fait de quitter Poudlard j'ai l'impression de vous quitter aussi…

**Ron :** Jamais on se quittera, on sera toujours le célèbre trio, celui qui a mis la panique dans tout le collège pendant 7 ans..

**Harry :** Celui qui n'a respecté aucune règles du règlement intérieur…

**Hermione :** Celui qui a vu la plus belle amitié de tout Poudlard… Allez rentrer bien les garçons…

**Ron :** On se voit le mois prochain aux Terriers ?

**Hermione :** Avec plaisir…

Elle pris Ron dans ses bras, ce qui le fit rougir, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Celui s'en alla avec un sourire ravi.

Hermione se retrouva face à Harry et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer de nouveau.

**Harry :** Ca va aller ?

**Hermione :** Je crois que oui..

**Harry :** Et puis je vois que tu n'es pas toute seule…

Hermione se retourna et suivi le regard de Harry qui se posa sur Drago qui été occupé à aider un petit de première année à descendre sa valise du train, non sans afficher un air d'exaspération.

**Harry :** Il n'est peut être pas aussi irrécupérable que je le pensait

Hermione explosa de rire, puis redevint sérieuse

**Hermione :** Promet moi de ne pas m'oublier..

**Harry :** Comment je le pourrais ? Allez viens la.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, et sentit son parfum comme pour le graver dans sa mémoire. Car il le savait, tout comme Hermione et Ron, mais préféré se le cacher. Il savait que chacun allait prendre des directions différentes et que peu a peu ils allaient se perdre de vue et se séparer. Il se promis que ce moment arriverait le plus tard possible et qu'il essaierait de passer sa vie auprès des personnes qu'il aimait et aimerai toute sa vie.

**Harry :** Allez ma belle, sinon c'est moi qui vais finir par pleurer, et je ne veux pas, j'ai comme même ma fierté de male.

**Hermione :** Je t'aime tu le sais hein ?…

**Harry :** Je sais, je t'aime aussi, tu es comme ma sœur, et si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas, je suis la d'accord ?

**Hermione :** promis grand frère

Il s'en alla à son tour, Hermione sentit une vague d'émotion l'envahir. Elle se sentit idiote de toute ses larmes, car elle savait qu'elle allait les revoir dans un mois, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était comme même une partie de sa vie qui se finissait, pour laisser place a un tout nouveau chapitre, une nouvelle vie, une vie d'adulte…Elle se calma un peu et se dirigea vers l'amour de sa vie qui l'attendait patiemment sur un banc, elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air un peu déprimer. Elle s'assit à ses cotés et le regarda tendrement.

**Hermione :** Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

**Drago :** Oh rien je t'assure..

**Hermione :** Drago pas à moi..

**Drago :** Je t'avoue que je suis assez mélancolique d'être partit de cette école, c'était mon chez moi, le seul endroit ou je me sentais a l'aise, en sécurité. La ou j'étais loin de mon père….Ca va me manquer.

**Hermione :** Je te comprend, c'est pareil pour moi…et puis maintenant on peut se trouver un petit nid douillet rien que pour nous…

**Drago :** Tu voudrais qu'on habite ensemble ?

**Hermione :** pourquoi pas ? On a passé toute une année a vivre dans un même appartement et tu vois on est toujours en vie …bon bien sure ça n'a pas été rose tous les jours, mais bon c'est ca la vie de couple…ça ne te dit pas ?

**Drago :** Si bien sure, c'est une excellente idée…

**Hermione :** Mais en attendant qu'on trouve, tu devras de contenter de ma maison pour les vacances..

**Drago :** Tu veux dire que je vais vivre chez toi ?

**Hermione :** Bien sure, je t'avais dit que tu n'allais pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement…

**Drago :** Génial moi qui compter partir en vacance au soleil avec une jolie brune de serdaigle…

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes, ce qui le fit rire, elle ne put résister bien longtemps et se mit a rire aussi. Elle sentit un élan passionnel et l'embrassa avec fougue.. Il l'a regarda surpris par autant d'imprévu. Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit et lui pris la main…

**Hermione :** Allez viens, ma mère nous attends…

**Drago :** J'espère au moins que je pourrais dormir dans ton lit car il est hors de question que je prenne le canapé…

**Hermione :** Si tu tiens a mourir dans d'atroce souffrance..

**Drago :** J'adore le danger…

Ils se sourirent amoureusement, et s'avancèrent main dans la main vers la barrière magique, puis ils disparurent en laissant derrière eux leurs vies d'adolescents du château de Poudlard pour entamer une nouvelle vie à deux…


	23. Note de L'Auteur II

_Une revenante (enfin pour ceux qui se sont arrêtez à cette histoire et qui ne suivent pas Aimer, n'est pas jouer, oh lala c'est pas bien !)_

_Donc bonjour à tous !_

_Déjà avant de commencer mon petit discours, je tiens à vous dire que ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais restez jusqu'à la fin, je suis sure que vous serez intéressé._

_Voila maintenant 6 mois (le 1 septembre) que j'ai mis le mot fin à ma petite histoire, ma première fanfic sur le plus beau couple que la terre est portée (je vais un peu loin la, non ?)._

_Enfin bref après un certain succès je dois dire, qui continue d'ailleurs du à la publication sur d'autres sites, et dû à plusieurs demandes d'une éventuelle suite, je viens ici pour vous demander conseil._

_En effet malgré l'actuelle écriture de mon autre fic (Aimer, n'est pas jouer, je me fais de la pub, lol) il se pourrait que j'écrive un petit chapitre de cette fanfic (Amour Haine et Séduction), indiquant un peu ce qu'est devenu Hermy et Drago, ce qu'il s'est passé après leur départ de Poudlard._

_Donc voilà je tiens à vous demander votre avis !_

_Voulez-vous que je réalise ce chapitre racontant la suite des aventures d'Hermione et Drago ?_

_Je demande car malgré le désir de certains de cette suite, il se pourrait que d'autres trouvent que cela gâcherait l'histoire. Donc un petit vote s'impose !_

_La majorité l'emportera ! Je vous laisse jusqu'au **Mardi 1 Mars 2006 à 20h**, avant d'avoir le résultat et d'écrire ou non cette histoire !_

_Si vous voulez la suite, faites-le savoir en m'envoyant une review et si non de même !_

_Voila je suis désolée si certains en on rien à foutre, mais je tenais comme même à avoir votre avis, et pas m'engager dans un truc qui ne plairai pas et qui ne servirai à rien, je suis déjà occupée avec l'autre histoire. Sinon sachez que se sera un réel plaisir et délice de continuer un peu cette magnifique aventure…_

_Bon je vous laisse là, en attendant votre décision !_

_Gros bisous et merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos encouragements !_

_Faithlove alias Elodie_


	24. Note de L'Auteur III

_Coucou amis lecteurs (faut bien que je change à chaque fois je dis "tout le monde")..._

_Je suis désolée j'avais promis d'etre la le 1er Mars et on est deja le 7 mars mais c'est vrai qu'avec la rentrée scolaire et la banque j'ai pas eu le temps de compter mes votes et d'écrire la suite...Je suis désolée..._

_Enfin bref, trève de plaisanteries si je suis là c'est pour vous tenir au courant des résultats de mon petit sondage, si je devais oui ou non faire une suite à cette histoire et il s'est avéré que...(roulements de tambour)...que je vais devoir reprendre ma plume et mon parchemin pour finir cette histoire d'amour en beauté... En effet il y a eu au tolal 36 votes, dont 34 POUR et 2 CONTRE. Il était donc evident de poursuivre cette aventure pour un unique chapitre..._

_Sinon pour ceux qui s'inquietent, je tiens a vous rassurer, cette histoire ne sera pas baclée, elle ne sera pas qu'un "ils se marierent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants", non, nous avons Hermione et Drago comme couple, il est évident que leurs vie est loin d'etre simple et calme... Ce couple est tellement explosif qu'il est impossible que leurs vie soit rose et tranquille...Donc je tiens à faire un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, racontant au présent leur vie mais aussi avec des bonds dans le passé, des descritions de certains evenements importants ou vous n'avez pas été la et que l'un des deux vous racontera...Des passages de leurs vies a deux mais aussi tout seul, leur sentiments, leur émotions, leurs doutes, leurs larmes, leurs moments d'intimité, leurs complicité...tout ceci sera au programme avec toujours autant de Séduction, de Haine mais aussi d'amour... Je sais deja quelles seront les grandes lignes de ce chapitre, bien sure je garde la surprise, je vais garder bien sure mon style d'écriture mais en variant un peu...Donc voila, j'espère vous avoir un peu rassurer et vous avoir donner encore plus l'envie de lire... Sinon par contre je suis désolée mais il va falloir patienter encore un peu pour lire ce dernier et unique chapitre car je veux vraiment faire un chapitre de qualité et dont je sois contente et fière, donc ca risque de prendre un peu de temps...En attendant mon autre fanfic sur Hermy Drago, Aimer n'est pas jouer est toujours en cours avec un chapitre tres bientot..._

_Donc voila j'espère retrouver vos reviews tres bientot pour avoir vos sentiments sur le chapitre 22...En attendant je vous souhaite tout ce que vous voulez...Prenez soin de vous (on le dit jamais assez)..._

_En attendant je vous laisse avecun petit poème de moi-meme, il vient de moi mais vous pouvez penser qu'il vient d'Hermione ca marche aussi..._

_Gros gros bisous_

_Elodie alias Faithlove_

* * *

_Je devrais être heureuse_

_Mais je ne le suis pas_

_Je devrais être reveuse_

_Mais j'ai perdue la foi_

_Je ressens comme une lassitude_

_Perdant peu à peu de l'altitude_

_Je ressens cet espèce de froid_

_Gelant tout au fond de moi_

_Ce poid lourd dans mon estomac_

_M'empeche de rester moi_

_Il vaut mieux que je m'en ailles_

_Ce sentiment consumant mes entrailles_

_Je vois ces gens autour de moi_

_Heureux et calme à la fois_

_Je me suis volontairement éloigné_

_Mon esprit à des millions d'années_

_Je ne veux pas participer_

_A ce partage de gaieté_

_A cette apparence si détendue_

_Que je ne ressens meme plus_

_Je suis là, simplement à écrire_

_Peut etre bien jusqu'a en mourir_

_Pourquoi ne me comprennent ils pas_

_Suis je si differente que ca_

_Me suis je tant mis à l'écart_

_Qu'il m'est impossible de rattraper mon retard_

_Je ne veux plus de cette certitude_

_Ce lui qui m'apelle solitude_

_Je les regardent et les envient_

_D'avoir autant confiance en la vie_

_De ne se poser aucune questions_

_De suivre seulement leurs émotions_

_De rester seulement serein_

_Sans penser au lendemain_

_Je donnerai n'importe quoi_

_Pour avoir confiance en moi_

_Je voudrais avoir des sentiments_

_Ce qui fais d'etre vivant_

_Je ne veux plus etre dans mes songes_

_Croulant sous le poid des mensonges_

_Je cherche un peu de soutient_

_Quelqu'un qui me tienne la main_

_Il sufit d'un tout petit rien_

_Pour sourire au lendemain_

_Il ne suffit que d'un petit sourire_

_Pour avoir l'envie de vivre..._

* * *


	25. Journal intime d'Hermione Malfoy

SURPRISE !!

A mon avis ça doit être la première chose dont vous pensez non ? Apres 1 an (enfin presque) la voici enfin avec sa suite de Amour Haine et Séduction !! Son ultime chapitre !! Et vous avez tout à fais raison ! Voici le chapitre 22 ou plutôt l'épilogue de cette histoire. Je sais que j'ai mis un temps fou à publier la suite, mais j'ai voulu prendre un peu de recul vis-à-vis de cette histoire, attendre d'avoir envie de continuer, attendre de trouver l'imagination mais aussi la motivation d'écrire ce chapitre. J'espère que vous serez nombreux au rendez-vous, que vous ne serez pas déçu (c'est surtout ça qui m'inquiète) et que vous en garderez un bon souvenir.

Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres, déjà dans l'écriture mais aussi dans le style … Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus je vous laisse le découvrir.

Bonne lecture donc …

Encore merci pour tous …

Amicalement

Elodie

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22 : Journal intime d'Hermione Malfoy**

Buckwell à écrit : « _A ce moment précis, il y a 6.470.818.671 personnes dans le monde. Certains prennent peur. Certains rentrent chez eux. Certains racontent des mensonges pour s'en sortir. D'autres font simplement face à la vérité. Certains sont des êtres maléfiques en guerre avec le bien. Et certains sont bons et luttent contre le mal. Six milliards de personnes dans le monde. Six milliards d'âmes. Et parfois……il ne vous en faut qu'une seule. »_

Moi j'ai eu la chance de la trouver et de la garder. J'ai trouvé mon âme sœur, et depuis ce jour je l'ai gardé précieusement contre moi, comme un ultime trésor, un des biens les plus précieux au monde. Cette âme continue de vivre à mes cotés, n'ayant plus besoin de mots ou bien de gestes pour se comprendre. J'ai cette moitié de lui qui me rend entière. Lui. Lui qui a fait de ma vie un paradis sur terre, lui qui m'a apporté le plus beau des cadeaux. Celui d'être épouse mais aussi celui d'être mère. Depuis toute petite j'avais déjà programmé ma vie, je savais que je serai une femme reconnu et admirée du monde magique, mais ce que je désirai le plus depuis ma tendre enfance était de reproduire le schéma idyllique de mon enfance. Des parents aimants, des enfants heureux. Je voulais avant tout être une épouse parfaite et une excellente mère, je savais que je tiendrai ma parole, j'ai toujours tenu mes promesses. Mais ce que j'appréhendais le plus était bien sure de trouver la perle rare, c'est à dire le mari idéal, et le père admirable. Et ce que je n'avais absolument pas prévu c'était que j'allais rencontrer l'homme de ma vie durant ma septième année au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Rien que d'évoquer ce château, me mets les larmes aux yeux. Les plus belles années de ma vie. Grâce à celui-ci j'ai découvert les sentiments les plus profonds que la nature puisse être doté. J'ai découvert l'amitié, l'amour, le courage, la loyauté, l'admiration, la passion…J'ai trouvé les amis les plus exceptionnelles qui puissent exister sur cette terre, et bien sure c'est ici que mon cœur s'est mis à battre pour la première fois. Si je me souviens bien c'est dans ce château que j'ai connu toute mes premières fois…Enfin bref…Je disais donc que grâce à cet endroit j'ai découvert l'amour, grâce à celui que j'avais toujours détesté…Etrange n'est ce pas ? Pourtant ne dit on pas que les opposés s'attirent ?

Tous ceci s'est déroulé lors de notre dernière année a Poudlard, j'été alors en septième année. Depuis ma première année j'avais toujours haïs un jeune homme, bien sure j'aurai pu me contenter de l'ignorer mais celui-ci avait eu pour agréable idée de me pourrir la vie, en m'agressant, en m'insultant, en me ridiculisant…Je l'avais même frappé durant notre troisième année, un sacré crochet du droit…Nous avions eu un départ très difficile. On s'était toujours mépriser, ça n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain…Puis les choses ont évolués…On peut trouver du bon chez tout le monde, si on lui en donne simplement l'occasion. Le bénéfice du doute. Parfois les gens vous déçoivent. Parfois ils vous étonnent. Mais vous ne les connaissez jamais vraiment…jusqu'à ce que vous découvriez ce qu'ils ont dans le cœur, et c'est ce que j'ai fait avec lui…Et depuis ce jour je ne l'ai pas quitté…

Laissez moi vous raconter notre histoire. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, vous la connaissait déjà. Mais êtes vous sure de la connaître mieux que moi ? Apres tout je peux toujours vous raconter quelques détails intéressants…Croustillants… Et puis si vous voulez savoir ce que nous somme devenus, il faut bien commencer par le début…C'est-à-dire le début de notre histoire…C'est parti ? Allons y pour la plus belle histoire d'amour de Poudlard…

Comme vous le savez, notre histoire d'amour a débuté lors de notre septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Pour la première fois de ma vie je n'étais pas si heureuse et enjouée que ça de revenir dans l'antre de ma deuxième maison. Les mois qui avaient précédés cette rentrée avaient étés très douloureux pour moi comme pour ma mère. En effet nous venions de perdre l'être qui nous été le plus cher à toutes les deux...Mon père...Celui-ci était décédé d'une mort accidentelle provoqué par un homme trop ivre qui roulait beaucoup trop vite sur l'autoroute et qui avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et qui s'était encastré dans celui de mon père. Il n'est pas mort sur le coup, non le destin a voulu qu'il agonise encore quelques heures du a une hémorragie interne avant de rendre son dernier soupir...Ce fut l'une pour ne pas dire l'expérience la plus traumatisante de ma vie...Etant de nature introverti j'ai longtemps gardé ma peine et ma colère enfoui au plus profond de moi, je devais être forte, être forte pour pouvoir aider ce petit bout de femme qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à ma mère, tellement la douleur et les sanglots l'avait ravagé. Puis le jour de la rentrée est arrivait et j'ai honte de le dire mais je fus soulager de la laisser derrière moi, me battre pour deux était devenu trop dur...

Une fois devant le train, je respira donc un grand coup et laissa cet homme bizarre me guider jusqu'au compartiment des préfets en chef. Comme vous le savez déjà, je ne fus pas seule à exercer cette fonction, un autre élève avait été choisi. Je me rappelle avoir prier nuit et jour pour que ce ne soit pas lui, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et aujourd'hui je ne peux que l'en remercier.

Je crois que ce fut en quelque sorte le commencement de notre histoire. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je le vit d'un oeil différent, je le vis comme le magnifique jeune homme qu'il était...Il avait énormément changé, ses cheveux arborés toujours leurs couleurs blonde platine mais cette fois ils étaient lâchés, sans l'ombre d'une trace de gel, le rendant encore plus mystérieux et charmant. Il avait aussi beaucoup grandi, et s'était affiné, ayant des traits plus fins et plus harmonieux. Il était devenu un jeune homme tout simplement, un magnifique jeune homme. Je me rappelle qu'en me déshabillant je m'étais légèrement coupé et qu'il m'avait soigné à l'aide d'un sort, je ne le connais toujours pas d'ailleurs. Ce fut notre tout premier contact, ses mains glissant sur ma peau avec une douceur extrême, j'en frissonne encore...Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite, mais à cette époque les sentiments que j'éprouvai pour lui était du dégoût, de la colère et de la haine.

Pendant plusieurs semaines notre seul mode de communication était les insultes, pour de multiples raisons, parce qu'il mettait toujours deux heures dans la salle de bain, parce ce qu'il ne rangeait jamais ses affaires, d'ailleurs ça non plus ça n'a pas changé...Enfin bref je me rappelle de notre première vraie dispute ou par la suite j'avais décidé de complètement l'ignorer. En effet grâce à lui lors de notre premier cours de potions j'avais réussi à avoir une retenue ainsi que 10 points en moins pour ma maison, autant vous dire que j'aurai pu le tuer...C'est ce que j'ai failli faire d'ailleurs en lui balancent un livre à la figure, qu'il évita sans la moindre difficulté. Mais contrairement à moi, lui il savait viser et je me retrouva bien vite à terre sans pouvoir respirer, plié sous le poids du livre qui avait violemment percuté mon ventre. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour a se moment la et c'est ce qui me permis de me relever et de lui asséner un beau crochet du droit que cette fois il n'eu pas le temps d'éviter. En rentrant dans ma chambre j'était une vrai furie, j'avais tout renversé sur mon passage, tout dévalisé...J'avais mal et il fallait que ça sorte...Je décida donc de l'ignorer en espérant que de tout coeur qu'il ferait de même avec moi...Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Un jour...

Oh mais que vois je ? Une ravissante petite fille cours vers moi, d'une démarche peu assuré certes, mais un sourire radieux aux lèvres. J'en suis navré mais mon devoir de maman m'appelle, je vous laisse donc ici pour le moment pour m'occuper de mon petit trésor...A très vite...

Alors ou en était je la dernière fois ? Avant que ce petit ange ne m'interrompe...Pendant que j'y pense c'est peut être l'occasion pour moi de vous parler de cette petite fille. J'ai donc l'honneur de vous annoncer que Drago et moi nous sommes les heureux parents d'une petite fille nommée Maïa Malfoy. Petite fille au visage angélique qui vient de fêter ses deux ans. Drago et moi avons eu ce petit amour un an après avoir quitté Poudlard. Pour ceux que cela intéresse ce petit bout possèdent presque tout de son papa, et pas que les bonnes choses à mon plus grand désespoir. En effet Maïa est aussi blonde que son père, ses cheveux quand à elle sont un peu plus épais et lui arrive au milieu du dos. Elle possède aussi les magnifiques yeux bleus gris de son papa, ainsi que son éternel sourire en coins, et je vous assure que du haut de ces deux ans elle sait déjà s'en servir. Elle est aussi très intelligente, indépendante, pleine de vie, curieuse, gourmande...C'est un très beau mélange de ses parents...Mais en ce moment elle est un peu plus turbulente et maligne qu'a l'ordinaire. Car Maïa sait que dans quelques mois elle ne sera plus toute seule, en effet elle devra être une grande fille et s'occuper de son petit frère. Et oui comme vous pouvez le constater les Malfoy sont des rapides, un petit Liam viendra bientôt agrandir notre famille. Et il me tarde car vous verriez le ventre que j'ai on dirait une baleine, et je me désespère de revoir mes pieds un jour...Mais cela semble convenir à mon cher époux puisqu'il me trouve soit disant plus sexy et que je devrais prendre l'habitude très vite de cette condition, vu que monsieur veut au moins 6 enfants...On voit bien que ce n'est pas lui qui les portent !!!

Enfin revenons au sujet initial après ce bref égarement sur ma vie actuelle...J'en étais donc au récit d'une nuit ou le lien qui nous unissait Drago et moi, nous rapprocha d'avantage.

Cette nuit la, nous étions obligés de patrouiller ensemble au sein de l'école pour s'assurer que tous les élèves étaient bien sagement endormi dans leurs lits. Je m'était promis de ne lui accorder aucun regard ni aucune parole; bien évidement lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

_**Drago :** Tu comptes m'ignorer le restant de ta vie ?_

_**Hermione :** C'est dans mes projets en effet…_

_**Drago : **Je te préfère quand tu me cris dessus... ça me manque nos prises de bec…C'est vrai ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'insulte plus, je commence à m'ennuyer._

_**Hermione :** Cherche toi une autre victime_

_**Drago :** Ah bah ce n'est pas de chance car je ne veux que toi…C'est vrai…tu es la seule qui ai de la repartie, qui ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds…les autres se contente de partir en courant en me voyant… mais avec toi c'est plutôt marrant…Tu as du caractère et j'aime ça…_

_**Hermione :** Comment je dois prendre ça ?_

_**Drago :** Prend le comme tu veux…_

Autant vous dire que ce fut beaucoup d'un coup, j'en fut tellement retourné que je ne fit pas attention ou j'allais et que je finit par louper une marche au bord des escaliers. Une légère entorse fit donc son apparition à ma cheville gauche. Il me proposa de m'emmener à l'infirmerie mais il m'en fallait plus que ça, je n'étais pas une Griffondor pour un rien !! Il me porta donc jusqu'a ma chambre. Pour moi le trajet dura une éternité, je m'était complètement noyés dans ses beaux yeux et j'était complètement envoûté par son odeur délicieuse. Ce fut la première fois que j'était aussi près de lui, et je ressentit un bien fou en cet instant. Comme ci le fais d'être dans ses bras puissants et protecteurs, plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre...Il me déposa donc délicatement sur mon lit, enleva doucement mes chaussures puis pris ma cheville entre ses doigts fins et murmura une incantation. Le lendemain je fus comme neuve, enfin physiquement car moralement cette nuit m'avait énormément troublée...

Notre histoire n'a jamais été vraiment simple, elle à toujours évoluée en dents de scie, allant de moment de complicité à de violentes disputes, du moins au tout début. Aujourd'hui malgré nos deux forts caractères les disputes se font plus rares, et surtout elles sont sans importances, juste pour le plaisir de la réconciliation...

Mais c'est vrai que quand j'y repense, notre relation du début était vraiment instable, il suffisait d'un rien pour que tout s'écroule... Il faut voir le nombre de dispute que nous avons eu et parfois pour des détails vraiment sans importance, comme par exemple un livre qui n'était pas à sa place, une douche beaucoup trop longue, une musique trop forte … Vraiment des enfantillages …

Je lève enfin les yeux de mon journal intime et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi … Mon cher mari est entrain d'essayer, ou plutôt entrain de s'amuser avec la voiture télébaguettisé que ma jolie Maïa a eu pour noël. Et ma pauvre petite fille assise à ses cotés entrain de regarder son papa avec envie … Quand je dit que j'ai deux enfants à la maison … Oh je tiens à vous préciser qu'une voiture télébaguettisé c'est comme une voiture télécommandée sauf que celle-ci se conduit à l'aide d'une baguette magique … Je le précise car je sais que vous n'êtes pas tous des moldus … Il a du ressentir que je le regardait car je le vois lever sa tête et poser ses yeux sur moi, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres. Mon dieu si je n'avais pas ce ventre je me serai levée en quelques secondes et je lui aurai sauté dessus… Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, il me fait toujours autant d'effet …

Quand je regarde ce jardin magnifique aux fleurs et aux senteurs exaltantes cela me rappelle le jour de notre mariage … En effet c'est ici que nous avons scellé notre union … Que nous nous sommes unis pour la vie, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire…

En effet nous avons décidé ensemble que la cérémonie se déroulerai dans la maison de campagne des Malfoy… Sublime maison, ou devrai je dire manoir, entouré de champs à perte de vue. Cette maison n'ayant rien avoir avec le manoir sombre et froid de la demeure principale des Malfoy. En effet ce manoir appartenait à la mère de Drago, cette bâtisse était transmise de génération en génération. Elle aurait aimé y vivre mais la vie en avait décidé autrement pour elle, ou devrais je dire Lucius en avait décidé à sa place. Cette femme qui fut enfin libéré de l'emprise de son mari une fois que celui-ci fut en prison, décida de nous faire le plus beau des cadeaux de mariage, en nous offrant sa seconde demeure. C'est désormais ici que nous vivons et que nous élèveront nos enfants. Et quel endroit idyllique … Une belle maison de pierre blanche, aux allures de Grèce Antique, munis de nombreuses fenêtre faisant de cette maison un endroit clair et chaleureux, accompagné d'un jardin aux nombreuses variété de fleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres … Oui Narcissa nous a offert un magnifique trésor … C'est la maison dont j'ai toujours rêvé … En parlant de Narcissa je dois dire que j'ai extrêmement de la chance de l'avoir pour belle mère. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle était comme Lucius, froide, hautaine, mesquine et sans cœur … Mais quand j'ai appris à connaître Drago, quand j'ai enfin put lire son cœur j'ai tout de suite compris que si il était ce qu'il était c'était grâce à elle. C'était grâce à Narcissa que Drago avait encore cette part d'humanité … Je me souviens de la première fois que Drago me l'a présenté. Je suis resté estomaqué par la beauté de cette femme. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombant délicatement sur les hanches, ses yeux bleus transperçant et doux, ses traits fins, son allure élégante … Elle était parfaite … Elle m'accueilli les bras ouverts et un merveilleux sourire sur les lèvres. Je sus de suite que cette femme était extraordinaire et que j'allais désormais partager sa vie, ou du moins son fils … Oui je l'avoue j'ai une belle mère merveilleuse … Et ma petite fille à la chance d'avoir une grand-mère aussi affectueuse et généreuse … Peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs …

Enfin bref le jour de mon mariage à été le plus beau jour de ma vie, je l'ai vécu comme un réel conte de fée. La cérémonie a eu lieu le 5 juin, date de l'anniversaire de Drago, dans la maison de Narcissa qui est devenu la notre par la suite. Je me rappelle m'être levé extrêmement tôt ce jour là. En effet j'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, étant bien trop occupée à me remettre en tête les nombreux détails et préparatifs du mariage. Et puis ce fut la première fois depuis bien longtemps que je dormi seule dans notre grand lit à baldaquin. Je ne pus trouver le sommeil loin des bras protecteurs de mon homme, loin de son odeur apaisante …

Je me leva à l'aube ce matin là et me dirigea vers l'immense mezzanine qui surplombait notre somptueux jardin. Je fut à la fois rassurée de voir que tous le monde était déjà en pleine action, le buffet semblait déjà installé et prêt a être assailli de mets des plus délicieux, l'hôtel ainsi que la répartition des chaises pour les invités semblait presque finis. Je fus aussi soulagée de voir que le plus grand nombre de ma famille était déjà arrivé. Une fois ma curiosité apaisée je commença à me diriger vers la salle de bain quand j'entendis frapper légèrement à ma porte.

Je resserra mon peignoir autour de ma taille et me dirigea vers la porte. Je me souvins de ce petit moment comme si c'était hier …

_**Hermione :** Qui est la ?_

_**Drago :** Ton futur époux_

Je me souvins avoir sourit d'excitation juste à l'évocation de cette phrase, et aussi d'entendre cette voix. Je m'approcha de la porte et y déposa mon oreille.

_**Hermione :** Drago tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me voir avant la cérémonie !!_

_**Drago :** Oui oui je sais, cela porte malheur … Mais je voulais juste te dire que tu m'as beaucoup manqué cette nuit._

_**Hermione :** Toi aussi tu m'as manqué … M'endormir ailleurs que dans tes bras a été un réel supplice…_

_**Drago :** J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser !! Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à la cérémonie …_

_**Hermione :** Pourtant il va falloir t'y faire_

_**Drago :** J'avais oublié à quel point ma future femme pouvait être sadique_

_**Hermione :** J'ai une idée !! Ferme les yeux !!_

_**Drago :** Quoi ?_

_**Hermione :** Ferme tes yeux mon amour. _

Je me rappelle avoir quelque peu hésité avant de m'y résoudre, mais l'excitation fut plus forte que moi. Je tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit doucement la porte. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand je le vis devant moi, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt noir, ses beaux cheveux blonds en bataille et les yeux clos, comme si il était à ma disposition. Dès que je déposa ma main sur son torse je le vis sourire de satisfaction.

_**Hermione :** Ne triche pas._

_**Drago :** Je ne tricherai pas._

Je m'avança doucement jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres, sentant son souffle chaud contre moi, je fis parcourir ma main droite sur son visage angélique. Cela dut être un réel supplice pour lui car je ne dut pas attendre bien longtemps avant que mes lèvres se retrouvent écrasées contre les siennes dans un baiser des plus passionnés… Mon coeur s'accéléra bien vite quand je sentis ses mains me donner de douces caresses électrisantes sur les hanches et dans le bas de mon dos. Une fois à bout de souffle nous nous séparèrent dans un baiser beaucoup plus tendre que le premier. Je me détacha donc de lui à contre coeur et recula pour regagner ma chambre. Avant de mettre définitivement fin à cette bouillante entrevue, je décida de pousser l'impatience de mon futur mari encore plus loin. J'ouvrit lentement mon peignoir, et décida de lui offrir un cadeau bien particulier pour le faire patienter… Il dut se demander ce que je fabriquais car je le vis froncer les sourcils à de nombreuses reprises, pourtant il garda les yeux clos. Je pris donc sa main dans la mienne j'y déposa un rapide baiser puis je lui laissa dans la paume de la main mon doux présent, un jolie string en dentelle noire.

_**Hermione :** A tout à l'heure _

_**Drago :** A tout à l'heure ma jolie nymphe_

_Mon cœur se serra de nouveau dans ma poitrine quand je referma la porte sur lui …_

Il m'annonça bien plus tard qu'il avait gardé mon petit sous-vêtement sur lui durant toute la cérémonie. Je le reconnais bien là. Un rien le ravit.

La cérémonie fut parfaite… Moi dans une magnifique robe blanche bustier, aux multiples jupons, mon mari dans un smoking blanc, portant fièrement sur ses épaules la cape des Malfoy. C'est mon meilleur ami Harry qui me mena jusqu'à l'hôtel et fut le témoin de Drago. Quand a ma demoiselle d'honneur, Ginny Weasley remplie son rôle à merveille. Je me rappelle aussi avoir beaucoup pleurer lors de l'échange de nos vœux. Les paroles de Drago m'avaient bouleversé, c'était tellement magnifique. Voici ce qu'il m'avait dit.

_**Drago :** Je tenais commencer mes voeux en te remerciant d'avoir illuminé ma vie, ne serai ce que par ta présence, ton rire cristallin, ta gentillesse, ta beauté, ton amour… Toutes ces choses merveilleuses dont j'ignorais alors l'existence et que j'ai découvertes à travers toi. Tu as su me guider dans ce monde obscure, sans jamais me dicter ma conduite mais seulement en me montrant le meilleur chemin a prendre._

_Tu as su faire renaître mon cœur, qui à présent n'avait jamais émit le moindre battement. Et quel réelle délice de sentir son cœur s'affoler rien qu'en croisant tes yeux chocolats, rien qu'en frôlant de douce caresse ta peau de pêche, ou bien rien qu'en embrassant ta peau délicieusement sucrée._

_Tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes quand j'ai réussi à voler ton cœur. Enfin, voler est un bien grand mot, je crois que tu me l'a tout simplement donner comme moi je t'es donner le mien. Et je sais aujourd'hui que quand je pose mes yeux sur toi, mon amour envers toi ne fait que grandir._

_C'est donc dans la continuité de cet amour que, je te prends, toi, Hermione, pour épouse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire; devant Merlin et devant nos familles et amis, je fais la promesse solennelle de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare._

_Marié, je te donne cette alliance, symbole des vœux que nous avons prononcés aujourd'hui. Avec elle, je remets entre tes mains tout mon amour et tout mon respect, toutes mes joies et toutes mes peines afin de t'honorer de tout mon être et de toute mon âme._

Voici aussi mes vœux :

_**Hermione :** L'envie me prend de citer André Gide, célèbre écrivain moldu, qui je crois a su écrire ce que mon cœur clame en ce moment même. Il déclare : "Le plus grand bonheur après que d'Aimer est de confesser son Amour". En ce jour béni je te déclare donc une énième fois tout l'amour que je te porte. Tu es indéniablement la plus belle rencontre que la vie m'ait donné de faire. Une aura de charisme vole autour de ton être. Tu m'a fascinais à de nombreuses reprises, rien qu'en me regardant, ou bien en marchant, tu m'a si souvent envoûter d'un simple sourire. Quand le destin t'a posé sur ma route il y a 2 ans maintenant, j'ai cru à un mirage. Goûter à ta peau sucré, respirer ton odeur affolante, te découvrir si sensuel, c'était touché au bonheur du bout des doigts. . Tu as fais de ma vie un paradis sur terre. Tu l'as toi aussi éclairé par ta simple présence réconfortante, ton sourire apaisant, ta beauté hypnotique, tes baisers passionnés. Tu as fait de moi une femme, une femme épanouie et comblée pour toute une vie. Depuis que j'ai découvert qui tu étais vraiment, pas un jour ne s'est passé, pas une nuit ne s'est écoulée, sans que ton image ne soit dans mes pensées, ou bien que ta présence hante mes rêves. Je ne peux freiner ces élans qui me poussent à t'admirer toujours plus, pour le courage et la force qui se dégage de toi. Je ne peux freiner les élans de mon cœur qui palpite rien quand je pense à toi, quand je suis dans très bras. Je ne peux faire taire ce désir qui monte en moi et qui est si puissant que je pourrai anéantir le monde d'un simple contact de ta peau sur la mienne. Je sais que la route sera longue, qu'elle ne sera pas simple mais semée d'embûches. Pourtant je n'ai pas peur, car je sais que tu seras à mes cotés._

_C'est pourquoi, je te prends, toi, Drago, pour époux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire; devant Merlin et devant nos familles et amis, je fais la promesse solennelle de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare._

_Mariée, je te donne cette alliance, symbole des vœux que nous avons prononcés aujourd'hui. Avec elle, je remets entre tes mains tout mon amour et tout mon respect, toutes mes joies et toutes mes peines afin de t'honorer de tout mon être et de toute mon âme._

Oui ce fut sans contestation le plus beau jour de ma vie… Ainsi que la plus belle nuit… Oui notre nuit de noce fut un véritable feu d'artifice dans tous les sens du terme… N'ayez pas l'air choqué !! Apres tout vous savez très bien comment Drago et moi nous sommes !! Nous avons une éternelle soif du corps de l'autre…

Il me semble que c'est ici que vont se séparer nos chemins. En effet vous vouliez savoir ce qu'été devenu ma vie, à Drago et à moi après avoir franchis pour la dernière fois la barrière magique qui garde le château de Poudlard. Je vous l'ai raconté sans pudeur et avec une certaine once de fierté. Mais chaque bonne chose à une fin.

Bien sure la vie n'ai pas un éternel conte de fée, vous avez sûrement pu le remarquer au cours de votre vie, de vos expériences. Pourtant on veut tous croire à un monde meilleur et c'est ce qui nous pousse à aller de l'avant… Il y a des moments dans nos vies où on se trouve à un croisement.

On a peur, on est perdu, on est sans carte. Les choix qu'on fait dans ces moments peuvent définir le reste de nos jours. Naturellement, une fois confrontés à l'inconnu, la plupart d'entre nous préfèrent faire marche arrière. Mais de temps à autre, les gens osent aller vers quelque chose de mieux, quelque chose qui se trouve juste au-delà de la douleur d'être seul et juste au-delà du courage que ça demande de laisser entrer quelqu'un ou de donner à quelqu'un une deuxième chance. Quelque chose au-delà de la tranquille poursuite d'un rêve. Parce que c'est uniquement quand on est testé qu'on découvre vraiment qui on est. Et c'est uniquement quand on est testé qu'on découvre qui on peut être.

La personne qu'on veut être existe, quelque part derrière un dur travail, la foi et la croyance et au-delà des chagrins d'amour et de la crainte de ce qui nous attend.

Ne regardez pas en arrière et ne pleurez pas sur le passé, car il est passé et ne vous en faîtes pas pour le futur, car il n'est pas encore arrivé. Vivez dans le présent, et faites-en quelque chose de magnifique qui vaille la peine qu'on s'en rappelle.

Voila je vais vous laisser ici en vous souhaitant bonne chance pour la suite de votre parcours, ne baissez jamais les bras, la vie est belle, il faut toujours y croire …

Drago se joint à moi pour vous dire merci d'avoir aimé cette histoire, d'avoir été fidèle et d'avoir donné une chance à cette petite auteur amateur qui se cache sous le pseudo Faithlove, alias Elodie. J'espère vous retrouvez très vite pour de nouvelles aventures … En attendant vous devrez vous contenter de la fiction en cours Aimer n'est pas jouer …

Encore merci pour tous

Tendrement

Hermione et Drago Malfoy

FIN (Cette fois ci c'est la bonne …)

Merci à tous !!!


End file.
